


Danganronpa 04: RH

by HW_MITYO, LiteralistSin, rantarous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, General madness, Insanity, LITERALLY, Multi, fangonronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralistSin/pseuds/LiteralistSin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantarous/pseuds/rantarous
Summary: A new batch of patients trapped into a mental hospital campus? New murders, victims, executions and class trials in this new fan-made season of Danganronpa. Hope you all enjoy





	1. Prologue Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone. HW MITYO here along with a few close friends of mine, rantarous and LiteralistSin. This is a collab project from the server we have but I'll explain the details after the prologue is done. Hope you all enjoy!!

 

_**Episode 01: For the Tainted** _

* * *

 

_Sounds of dogs barking and sirens blaring… it's too loud. My ears bleed._

 

_We've run away, yet again._

 

 _It's almost like prison, the way they're so vigilant. So strict. So… cruel. And the level of security would make it_ really _seem like some government agency to any onlooker. A secret one at that._

 

_Except, it isn't one. And if it were, that would make us prisoners. I don't want that person to be tied down by anything. Now that… that will just be too tragic._

 

_I can't see where I'm running, it's much too dark for that. It might have been better if there was a flashlight we stole. Footsteps, footsteps… they're running too. Chasing me._

 

_As though I am some breed of animal they're hunting, as though I am running for my life like prey. So many sounds, flashes of light from behind, wilderness around me. Hunters and the hunted._

 

_I hate it._

 

_There's a screech behind me, a thud of weight falling onto rough ground. Sounds of pebbles scattering._

 

_I suppose this situation would, if it were in your typical novel, be called a ‘climax’. Except, none of us are important enough for that. Aren't we only tools, mere pawns on the chessboard?_

 

_Someone please tell me, what sort of climax this is. That person is behind me, on their knees, yet I can't make out their face. They're saying something. Something addressed to me. Their voice gets loud._

 

_And it hurts. It hurts so much I can barely keep from screaming out loud._

 

_But… that person is already screaming, right? At me. For me. Something… something important…_

 

_“RUN, DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!! PLEASE RUN THEY CAN'T-”_

 

_That's right… I can't stop. That person's voice gets muffled, and an older man's yell resounds. Utter chaos._

 

_My head hurts, but I can't stop running. Throb, throb, so many sounds. But I can't stop._

 

_After all, that person asked me to run. For my sake, so many things were given up, so many people forsaken-_

 

_“RUN, AWAY FROM HERE, BE FREE!”_

 

_But I-_

 

_“DON'T LOOK BEHIND THEY'LL CATCH UP!!”_

 

_My legs hurt and I don't think it will be of any use. Even so..._

 

* * *

Pitch black darkness and blinding clarity are two sides of the same coin, as is the case with good and evil.

 

But the truth is, those who have tainted souls are neither. They are ink swirling in water, clear sometimes, dark the others, an endless expanse of cloudiness. Grey, grey… Unnatural, with no place among normal society. Unnatural, with no right to exist among the pure.

 

All of them lies.

 

It started off with a light shining brightly enough for Naoko Setsushi to wake up. Her head was spinning, her ears were ringing, she felt nauseous and other weird things were happening to her body that she couldn’t explain right then.

 

What had happened to her?

 

After giving a good rub to her eyes, she realised that she was laying down on a hospital bed. The white cloth sheet that was supposed to be her blanket was strapped on a bit too tight. Struggling for a bit, Naoko loosened the restraint and sat down to examine more of the things around her.

 

“Why am I confined in a hospital room?” Naoko asked herself.

 

Knowing no one would even answer her own question, Naoko effortlessly got out of her bed and onto the cold tiled ground. She also noticed that her normal attire was switched to a patient one. An apron, green as sea foam, over a white plain shirt and shorts.

 

Her environment was a simple hospital room, in her opinion. A small 90’s television attached on top of the ceiling, seemingly there only to make the room less bare. She didn't know why, but she had a hunch it wouldn't work even if it weren't there just for show. Finding that there was a closet next to her bed, she opened it in hopes of finding her attire but sadly, she only found a small tablet with a black and white background cover.

 

She took it up in her hands and turned it over, inspecting it. She was wary of it, and didn't switch it on yet. Raising her head, she looked over at the corner of the room. There was another bed, a girl just like her, but still asleep.

 

Naoko didn't approach her, thinking it better to know who she could be before she woke up. There was some sunlight streaming in from the barricaded windows, and curtains billowing in the wind.

 

Barricades? Now that was odd. She looked over at the windows once more, quizzically, then followed the lazy ascent of the curtain until it's end led her to see a large, wooden desk by the wall. It had paper on it, but she couldn't see any pens. There wasn't any other article of decoration on it, either.

 

Cautiously, she turned over the tablet in her hands once more. She was about to keep it back, but she stopped as she caught a moment from the corner of her eye. The girl in the other bed was stirring in her sleep.

 

Naoko silently tiptoed over to her. It looked as though she were troubled, a frown on her otherwise flawless skin. It marred her features, and made her seem in pain. Was she dreaming, or only screwing up her eyes from the sunlight?

 

“Hey, you awake?” Naoko asked.

 

Expecting a gentle reply, the girl started screaming in front of her, sitting up right and trying to break from the bondages that were her blankets. Naoko panicked slightly, but she managed to try and keep the alarmed girl down.

 

“It’s alright! It’s okay, girl, I’m not going to hurt you.” Naoko said.

 

The girl was nervous and confused, but looking at Naoko’s worried face made her calm down just a little.

 

“O-Okay,” The girl said in reply, tone full of distrust. “...Where are we?”

 

“Just stay calm. I don’t know where I’m at either, but since you’re in the same boat as I am, we might as well work together.” Naoko advised, straight to the point.

 

“Who…. are you?”

 

A friendly smile plastered itself onto her face, sticking out a hand with pure generosity. "I am Naoko Setsushi. It's nice to meet you."

 

Nothing but silence followed and her hands started to feel rigid when she realised that the other girl wasn't intending to shake her hand, her fingers instead grabbing hold of the blanket and twisting it around, her knuckles changing to a ghostly colour. Naoko stared at her fingers shake an incredible amount under the smooth fabric and pulled her hand back quickly, wrapping them around her chest.

 

"I'm Chiyo, " she finally choked out, without adding anything else and proceeded to drag her gaze slowly from one side of the room to the other in curiosity, Naoko slowly following her eyes. The ceiling, from beginning to end were covered with little black dots against the snowy white wall. It was like the stars were amidst the darkly night but the opposite or at least, that’s what crossed her mind. It reminded Naoko of the nights when she would slip out her window and climb up to the roof to find herself some peace and quiet to observe the stars. It made her feel homesick already.

 

But, reminiscing such moments at such times probably wasn't the best idea, so she snapped out of it with a slight frown and looked back at Chiyo when she heard the soft sounds of her shifting out of her bed, the sheets making noises under her weight.

 

“However, what exactly am I doing in a hospital? I don't recollect being in an accident nor do I recall seeking any medical attention?" Chiyo mused. Her fingers (no longer shaking as much as they did earlier Naoko noted) wrapped themselves around her chin in concentration, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember what events must have unfolded to have her hospitalised.

 

“But above all, the hospital is eerily quiet don't you think?" Naoko chipped in and leaned back, her arms propping on the mattress for balance and crossed a leg over the other. "No doctor or nurses are checking up on us and I can't seem to hear noises from the other side either."

 

"Now that you've mentioned it, you're not wrong." Chiyo answered and ambled towards the closet to retrieve her clothes. "But I don't want to walk around in this uncomfortable hospital gown."

 

Naoko laughed, waving a hand around with a snort. "I already checked earlier. Our clothes aren't in there."

 

"Then where are they?" Chiyo asked, her voice not sounding as mutually amused as the other as it held no inflection.

 

"Not here, that's for sure."

 

Chiyo released an extended sigh and closed her eyes for a mere second, before exposing them to the morning beam bleeding through the curtain. "Let's just investigate for now."

 

"Alright, alright, let's get going."  
  
  
  
-

 

The only sound emanating throughout the corridors were the sounds of their slippers dragging themselves across the sparkling floor tiles. Naoko scrunched her nose up and observed her surroundings, shivering under the hospital gown as the wind came crawling past the open windows. The hospital was deserted and caused a bad taste to linger somewhere around her mouth.

 

“I don’t really like this place. It gives me a bad feeling.”

 

“The floor is surprisingly clean. Turns out this hospital hasn't been abandoned.” Chiyo whispered, more to herself than Naoko. She squatted down and swiped her finger across the floor and brought it closer to her face, her lips twitching at the sight. “It was probably cleaned early this morning.”

 

She paused and quickly looked at Naoko, her expression suddenly much more serious than before. It scared Naoko a little. “Wait, have you by chance spotted a clock somewhere around here?”

 

“No. I don’t think I have.”

 

Chiyo nodded and started to advance down the vacated corridor in a dash, not bothering to utter another word as to why she had asked the question. Naoko followed closely behind and couldn't help but wonder the kind of person Chiyo truly was.

 

For the past hour, Chiyo would completely disregard Naoko’s presence and would begin to mutter several words to herself after investigating some of the odd objects that were idly left on the side of the passageways. And Naoko should have been offended and definitely was.

 

There were blackboards on the walls each time they took turns and all directing them towards the other side of the hospital. So far, it being the only one they hadn't investigated yet. Chiyo, at first, was against following the path it instructed them to follow, but in the end decided they could find a clue if they did, making sure to remain vigilant.

 

“Chiyo-san, the door is peculiar.” Naoko muttered after they reached a dead end, goosebumps rising on her skin.

 

“Let’s just get inside.”

 

“Wait, do you think that's a good idea?”

 

“Well, yeah, we have no choi—”

 

Chiyo paused and Naoko nearly jumped out of her skin at the source of voice that came past the other side of the enormous door, surprised that people other than them were actually under this roof.

 

Chiyo pulled herself together, taking several strides towards the door. “If there's people in there, the better. They could tell us some usual stuff and probably what happened to us.”

 

“You're right but having shabby blackboards all over the hospital halls and  directing us to _one_ place isn't normal.” Naoko added.

 

“Yes, I know but we have to.”

 

Chiyo gently placed a hand on Naoko’s shoulder, silently reassuring her with a nod and clasped a hand around the doorknob. It opened and they found themselves outside, a small path between a grassy courtyard lying in front of them. Chiyo and Naoko looked at each other for affirmation, both thinking the same thing.

 

They walked on and followed the path, leading to a wide, rectangular building with a high, flat roof.

 

“It… It looks like a gymnasium.” Naoko voiced her thoughts as she inspected the building, her tone dripping with confusion. "What kind of hospital has a gymnasium right across from it?"

 

Chiyo turned to look down the way they had come, frowning a bit when her eyes met the door they had exited.

 

“This looks like it was a passage meant for exiting from the side, because it certainly doesn’t seem like the front of the hospital. It can’t be the back either, because it isn’t as wide as the length we traversed and there are a few windows but they really…” She trailed off and looked upwards at the roof. “Yes, this is indeed the side of the hospital. So, Setsushi-san, saying that the gymnasium is across to the hospital is incorrect.”

 

For obvious reasons, Chiyo’s quiet, matter-of-fact voice irritated Naoko and her eyebrow twitched even as she agreed. “Right… Adjacent to it, then.”

 

There was a pause, and Naoko tilted her head to look at her companion. “So… the arrows ended. That must mean this is it, yes?”

 

“I… I would think so.”

 

Naoko did the honors this time, placing a hand on the large handle to the gym and pushing it in softly. She opened the door leisurely, at a snail’s pace and the interior of the room eventually became visible, coming into full view.

 


	2. Prologue Arc

**_Episode 02:_ ** **_For The Despaired_ **

 

* * *

 

 

They’d frozen as soon as the doors to the hall opened. Naoko looked around apprehensively after taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting, different from the outside. Both were surprised that inside the gym were more people with the same clothing as them and that they were at least the same age as them.

 

One of them stood out, however — he was in the center of the group of the other patients and fortunately, that certain someone met their eye, his calm blue ones regarding Naoko’s golden orbs silently. As though following his gaze the other patients looked their way as well, their expressions saying that the arrival of the pair was nothing new to them.

 

“Oh great, more people...”

 

“They just keep adding, don’t they?”

 

“Beats me, at least more people means more help... right?”

 

The man at the center ignored the chatter and walked over to Naoko and Chiyo, raising his hand for a handshake in Naoko’s direction.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, my name is Akihiko Tominaga and I’m the Ultimate Student Council President. Who may you people be?”

 

“Yes you told us that every time a new pair showed up!”

 

Chiyo narrowed her eyes beside Naoko, letting the latter answer for them both as the whining tone in the background was disregarded by Akihiko. 

 

“We… well, we just met each other a while ago. This is Chiyo,” said the redhead, hesitating slightly since she didn’t know her full name. “And um, I am Naoko Setsushi. Nice meeting you as well.”

 

Akihiko smiled kindly at her, then turned to the petite girl with the odd twilight blue hair, which caught the light to appear a deep purple at times. “Is that it, your name?”

 

Chiyo blinked and looked away. “It’s Chiyo Hoshimi. I don’t see the need for you to know it but… oh well.” She sighed. “This seems troublesome so I will try to cooperate.”

 

Naoko raised an eyebrow at her attitude, half-amused and half-annoyed. Just troublesome? There seemed to be way too many things happening all at once for it to be only _troublesome_. That was underestimating and at the same time overestimating the situation, she felt. 

 

Akihiko had turned away by now after nodding at Chiyo in acknowledgement. He was looking at the group of people, silently asking the two to walk over to them when there was a flash of red and a girl skidded to a halt right between them, startling all of them and almost scattering them like a flock of pigeons.

 

“Hello!” She chirped, “I’m Aya Koiai, and I’m so happy to meet you two! I hope we can be really good friends!” She put a hand forward excitedly, looking from Naoko to Chiyo and then back again. “Oh, yea,” She dug into her pocket and retrieved a tiny hamster from inside it with her other hand, “And this is Cinnamon! You guys will become great friends, too.”

 

There was a pause, and then Naoko smiled warmly at her, reaching out for the girl’s extended hand and shaking it with the same enthusiasm.

 

“Hi! If you didn’t hear me, I am Naoko Setsushi. She…”

 

“Chiyo... Hoshimi.” Chiyo cut in curtly, looking straight at Aya with clear viridescent eyes, who smiled even more broadly in return. Naoko stomped down the urge to say something at being interrupted upon realising that Chiyo probably didn’t want her speaking in her stead all the time.

 

Either that or she was annoying Naoko on purpose.

 

“Oh, yea, do you remember your talents? Most people could recall theirs in a few minutes. By the way, I’m the Ultimate Instrumentalist! Music is my passion, I hope you guys like it too. Oh, oh, I could try to play something for you,” she stopped and her voice suddenly got slower and lost its excited pitch. “But I really doubt there are any instruments here…”

 

Naoko patted her newly found friend’s shoulder, her head being a bit too above and a bit too in motion for her to pet. "Thank you for the offer, nonetheless.”

 

By now, most of the others had crowded around the four, only a couple of people still left behind near the stage. A brunet had walked up to them, shifting in place awkwardly as he spoke. 

 

“Uh, hey guys. I’m Aito Ito, and it’s sorta nice meeting ya.” He said, looking at the newcomers with a slight smile he had very obviously forced onto his face, absently fiddling with his fingers as he shoved them deep inside his pockets. His Japanese had an accent, and he spoke in broken syllables. Chiyo wondered if he was a foreigner. “Also,” he added as an afterthought, “I’m the Ultimate Aviculturist. The bird expert, well versed on bird law.”

 

“Aw, that’s sweet of you!” Naoko said, grinning up at him. “I like birds.”

 

Aito’s face darkened for a moment, and he looked at them coldly. “Are you… mocking me?”

 

Naoko was taken aback by this abrupt mood swing, and Akihiko simply smiled again, although he seemed slightly tired. 

 

“I… wasn’t?” She offered, still maintaining the light tone she had used with him in the beginning.

 

“Don’t lie to m—” Aito started hotly, and Naoko took a step back, face rigid, but a hand on Aito’s shoulder pulling him back stopped him.

 

“Aito.” Said the deep voice calmly. “Don’t do something you’d regret.”

 

The voice belonged to a taller man, with an eyepatch over his left eye. His gaze went from Aito to Naoko, and shock registered on his face.

 

“Mistress!?”

 

“Wh—who?” Naoko leaned away as the tanned man quickly got closer to her, almost grabbing her shoulder as he peered into her face intensely. 

 

His eye went from the top of her face and moved down her face, lingering for a second on her mouth. “Mistress didn’t— oh, I’m so sorry!” He backed away, rapidly bowing his head in apology with a guilty and embarrassed expression. “I’m terribly sorry, I mistook you for someone I… someone I used to know.”

 

Naoko furrowed her brows a little for a short second, then smiled and waved off his concern. “That’s perfectly alright. I don’t mind. But… may I ask who you are?”

 

The man straightened up and nodded. “My name is Masashi Tadao. Apparently, I am the Ultimate Butler.”

 

“You do look like one.” Chiyo said unexpectedly. Naoko chuckled, he had used the word ‘mistress’ a moment ago.

 

“Tadao-kun, why did you suddenly ran off to these people?” Another person came up walking to them, seeming rather displeased. “So you stopped talking to me just because two chicks came in?”

 

“They’re not chicks!” Aito scolded.

 

“Well, hens then. They are very grown… and mature looking.”

 

“That — that wasn't very nice Kagenashi-san.” Akihiko said, voice casual but with an underlying steel to it. Perhaps it was his talent as the council president, but his tone commanded immediate obedience. 

 

“Well…” drawled the person he had addressed as ‘Kagenashi,’ giving Naoko a once-over before a smirk slowly appeared on his face. “I suppose I’ll take that back. You’re too beautiful for a hen.”

 

“Don’t insult hens.” Aito muttered under his breath beside Masashi ,who just sighed softly.

 

“Hm? What is he on about now?” Said a new voice and Naoko felt her patience running thin at the wide compilation of weird personalities in here. How many had it been already, anyway?

 

Masashi answered, “Ah… We were just talking to m— er, the new pair of students when Kagenashi-san started butting in.”

 

“I love butting in, so let me introduce myself!” The eccentric man sang, waving a hand covered with his long sleeved t-shirt, which he wore under his hospital gown, lazily. “My name is — what was it again? Ah yes — my name is Hitori Kagenashi, and I don’t really have a talent. Or I do, but who knows really.”

 

“What.” Naoko said flatly, and Chiyo yawned.

 

There was yet another pause, this one more awkward, as Hitori kept smiling and waving his hands at the two girls. The man who had spoken before cleared his throat to reduce the awkwardness. 

 

“If we are doing introductions, I suppose I should tell you my name as well. I am Haruto Sasaki, the Ultimate Pantalogist.” He had his dark hair slicked back in a tiny ponytail, and he absently picked on the leather band wrapped around his right wrist, his stance casual and friendly. Naoko took an immediate liking to him.

 

“Naoko Setsushi here, nice meeting you!” Naoko grinned, then looked at Chiyo to urge her to reply.

 

“Chiyo Hoshimi,” her companion nodded, very clearly growing tired of the multiple introductions. She tilted her head sideways to look at a boy standing right behind Haruto and Masashi, and the boy shifted away in slight surprise. “And you..?”

 

“Asuna Kaiyo. I’m the best Marine Biologist you’d ever have the chance to meet.” He said, tone contemptuous as he turned his head slightly away to appear disinterested, the gold necklace he wore flicking a little at the action. “Consider yourself lucky.”

 

“Nice meeting you!” Naoko said, immediately warming up to him. Asuna looked down his nose at her, even as his lips twitched faintly to show he liked her.

 

There was a whisper from behind Naoko, and she turned to find two girls inspecting the scene while Aya hovered excitedly nearby, motioning to another to join them. The tall, purple magenta-haired girl smiled shyly at them while the pretty brunette accompanying her opened her mouth before shutting it again. Finally, she began speaking.

 

“Well, you’ve probably heard of me before, but I am Miyu Tomiko, and my talent is being the Ultimate Actress.” She smiled and fluttered her lashes at them, tilting her head to the side cutely.

 

Naoko smiled back, noting in her head that she liked Miyu’s cat stockings, and then turned to her friend, who blushed at the attention and stammered a response.

 

“M-My name is Hanaki Sumiko, it’s n-nice to meet you,” She said, and then gulped, her voice calming down a little more when she resumed speaking. “I am the Ultimate Florist. I… I really like flowers and plants.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Chiyo said. “Also, saying that your talent is related to something you like made me remember — I think I am the Ultimate Literary Analyst.”

 

“Writing!” Naoko exclaimed, snapping her fingers together, “I know! I am the Ultimate Screenwriter!” She smiled at the people around her, and most of them smiled back. It was nice to know what everyone’s talents were, after all.

 

It would make it easier for them to take care of this situation, whatever it was.

 

“Oh, a screenwriter.” Miyu said thoughtfully, then gave a brilliant smile to Naoko. “I think we will get along splendidly!” And Naoko nodded in return. 

 

There was a scoff from behind Chiyo, and a male voice cut in. “We aren’t here to _get along_ alright? Have you even looked at this place? We’re possibly in trouble and what we need to do is get out of here first. Tsk, what a bunch of poopheads.”

 

“Did he just — pfft!” Hitori asked, before muffling the sound of his laughter.

 

“Sazanami-kun, you meanie.”

 

“Like I care.” The man said.

 

“Sazanami-kun..?” Naoko said questioningly, prompting him to tell them his name as well. The man narrowed his eyes, very obviously aware of her ploy, then sighed and did it anyway.

 

“Setsuna Sazanami. I’m the Ultimate Barista.” When Naoko opened her mouth to say something back, he simply shook his head. “I know both of your names. Naturally, you’d be growing tired of saying them over and over again, so don’t bother. Not like I care anyway.”

 

Naoko frowned slightly, but still attempted a smile, whereas Chiyo outright yawned in his face as she mumbled something along the lines of rudeness being a trait of stupidity. Setsuna glared and turned away, clicking his tongue. 

 

“We should all just be friends, ne~? Too bad some people make it difficult.” Hitori said, his voice a casual sort of elegant as he smiled at everyone around him.

 

“Like you, I’m afraid.” Akihiko said, then turned to look back in the direction of the stage. He raised his voice slightly to call out to the few people still near it. “Ah, could you guys come up over here? We have new people and everyone’s here with them.” 

 

This earned mixed reactions from them, and Naoko peered curiously to look at the other patients. There was a girl who kept fidgeting her hands as though she wanted to hold something in them, while a man stood off to the side, talking to another girl. In a corner, sitting on the floor, was a bored looking boy wearing dark, rouge makeup who lazily got up to his feet upon hearing Akihiko. The others also started to walk up to them.

 

“Oh, hello there, pardon me for not making your acquaintance earlier.” Said the man with the light pink hair, who had just been talking to the calm looking girl beside him. “I am Kei Kamoto, pleasure to meet you. I am, well… it’s not an amazing talent, so please don’t expect much.” He chuckled softly before continuing, “I am the Ultimate Spin Doctor.”

 

“Spin Doctor?” Naoko echoed, then momentarily put it out of her mind and smiled at the new people. “Anyway, it’s really nice to meet you, I am Naoko Setsushi, the Ultimate Screenwriter.”

 

Chiyo looked at Naoko once, then blinked up at the others who were looking at her expectantly. She resisted the urge to sigh and did as she needed to, albeit monotonously. “Chiyo Hoshimi here, and I’m the Ultimate Literary Analyst. Hope we get along.” 

 

Naoko was still looking at Kei, an unfathomable expression in his eyes making it difficult for her to shake off a feeling of unease which had formed when she first laid eyes on him. A questioning hum from Akihiko made her finally tear her gaze away, and she regained her composure and smiled at the girl beside him.

 

“May I ask your name?”

 

The girl avoided looking at her eyes and said, “I’m Leila. My talent is that I am the Ultimate Voice Actress.”

 

“Oh, Leila is a pretty name.” Chiyo said, then whispered to Naoko, her tone making it seem as though she didn’t really intend to keep whatever she wanted to say a secret, “I doubt it is her real name though.”

 

The girl glared a bit at Chiyo, who just looked back innocently at her and gave her a small smile. 

 

Naoko looked back and forth between the two, and Leila made a frustrated noise before speaking again. “My given name is Hanako Aoyama, but if you dare call me that I will punch you. So, I prefer if you just say Leila.”

 

“Got it.” Naoko replied cheerfully, then turned to the tall, black-haired girl near them. “And..?”

 

“Um, I am Osaka Hatsu.” Said she, almost extending a hand for a handshake but then thinking the better of it and awkwardly rubbing her upper arm instead, “I am the Ultimate Editor and I… I really miss my tablet.” 

 

“Oh,” Naoko said, immediately recalling the thing she had picked up in the room she and Chiyo had woken up inside. Before she could say anything, however, Chiyo addressed the last person and distracted her.

 

“Well, who are you?”

 

The man smirked at her with a bored expression plastered on his face, his violet eyes narrowed calculatingly, “I’m Bryclie Yutaka. My talent is the Ultimate Occultist. Just yell in my direction and I can… explore the darkness for your sake.”

 

“That is quite enough, thank you.”

 

Naoko resisted the urge to snort at Chiyo’s response, but she may have said something had there not been a loud noise from the stage, and an odd-looking bear with one of its sides black and the other white rose up from beneath it in a puff of pink.

 

“A stuffed toy? Weird plushy,” Aya said, looking round at the others for confirmation, “It’s not cute at all…”

 

“It is quite ugly.”

 

 **“I’m not a stuffed toy you bastards I’m Monokuma! I will be the Warden and Headmaster of this Asylum-School!”** The stuffed toy stated while waving its paws in the air like it was angry.

 

“It talks...” Kei said in slight disturbance.

 

“I want one of those it looks so cute!” Osaka confessed.

 

“Kill it with fire!” Hitori yelled and pointed at the doll.

 

Naoko felt a very weird presence from the stuffed animal, despite acting cute and clumsy around them, the black side of the bear looked sadistic and menacing that Naoko couldn’t get rid of this feeling off.

 

“Scared of a stuffed toy?” Masashi asked, a slight humour in his voice.

 

“N-No.” Naoko replied “What do you think we should do?”

 

“Stay calm first, that’s a good strategy.” Masashi replied, his eyes focused on the bear.

 

“What do you want bear?” Setsuna asked impatiently.

 

 **“I told you that I’m Monokuma, you bastards.”** Monokuma stated. **“But I’m here not to argue with what you call me, but to congratulate you all on this wonderful once in a lifetime event!”**

 

The bear raised his paws and revealed its menacing claws, not that the group thought it was scary, and then it gave the most bizarre laugh and stretched its arms wide.

 

**“Starting from this day, all of you will be living in this asylum for the rest of your lives.”**

 

The ‘patients’ around the bear had mixed reactions, some felt like the bear wasn’t joking about the announcement, and some felt that it was just a prank, while some didn’t care either way.

 

However only one of them had the courage to ask.

 

“This is not a joke you demented stuffed animal.” Aito said in annoyance, walking up to the bear and pointed his fingers at it “What exactly are we doing here?!”

 

 **“Upupupu, surely you are one of those cliché jock types huh?”** Monokuma asked.

 

“Why you…”

 

“Calm down, Ito-kun! We shouldn’t make rash decisions.” Aya said in worry.

 

“You mean we’re going to be stuck in this mental asylum for the rest of our lives?!” Miyu asked, her tone disbelieving as she took a step back from the stuffed animal.

 

**“Do not worry, the people who put you bastards in my mental asylum have enough money to take care of your human needs for the rest of your miserable lives!”**

 

“That is not the issue here.” Haruto said as calmly as he could. “We refuse to stay here forever!”

 

“I don’t know Sasaki-kun, the atmosphere is growing on me.” Hitori confessed, displaying a wink at the Ultimate Pantalogist.

 

“Would you please quiet down?” Kei warned the amnesiac.

 

“Then are the iron plates, electric fences and security cameras meant to keep us all in?” Chiyo asked.

 

Monokuma nodded. **“Scream all you want, no one will come and save ya!”**

 

“You mean we’re trapped.” Hanaki whispered softly.

 

“That’s wrong! You can’t keep us in here forever!” Asuna started, getting irritated by this bear.

 

Monokuma coughed, **“now before you get all wild, I have created a special rule for those who want to leave this place!”**

 

“W-what are you talking about?” Aoyama asked.

 

The stuffed toy jumped from the stage and performed a huge front flip, landing safely in between of the gathered patients, causing the teenagers to back away and give the creepy looking bear some space. **“In order for you to get out, you must murder one of your classmates! The only person that can leave in this asylum is the one who has committed murder! Killing someone is the only rule that matters!”**

 

Masashi thought for a moment. “Kill, as in really ending someone’s life?”

 

Monokuma nodded and started to list out the ways they can kill someone. **“Be it you crush them, drown, stab, poison, burn, strangle, electrocute, and so much more!”**

 

Everyone looked in disbelief as Monokuma flushed in anticipation and swayed his hips. **“It’s so exciting, you ‘symbols of hope in the future’ thrown into a situation where you must kill each other for survival!”**

 

“Why?!” Osaka asked “Why do we need to kill each other?!”

 

“Just let us go!” Bryclie demanded from the bear.

 

“This is nothing but a bunch of nonsense!” Akihiko pointed at the bear accusingly.

 **“How dare you call this ‘a bunch of nonsense’ — starting now this asylum is your home, your world and your future!”** It raised its paws in excitement. **“So keep killing and killing as much as you want!”**

 

“Okay that’s it, I’m out of here.” Setsuna said in irritation, almost bristling, and walked away from the group, passing by Naoko but the latter stopped him.

 

“Sazanami-kun.” Naoko said, her eyes telling him stop whatever he was intending to do.

 

“That bear is obviously delusional. I’m not taking any more crap coming out of that stuffed toy’s mouth.” Setsuna said and gently swatted Naoko’s hand from his chest and kept walking.

 

**“Don’t leave, Sazanami-kun!”**

 

Setsuna ignored him and kept walking away, getting closer to the door.

 

“Something’s going to kill him isn’t it?” Hitori asked the bear with a small smile.

 

Monukuma simply ignored the amnesiac and watched Sazanami get close to the door.

 

_Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP!_

 

“Stop!” Chiyo called out to him urgently. “Can’t you hear that sound on your neck?!”

 

Setsuna agreed, in fact it would be a stupid move to keep going for the exit when the nape of your neck started beeping and glowing red. His hand didn’t even touch the handles of the exit door of the gymnasium and he was slightly shaking, too scared to even touch it.

 

Naoko observed the stuffed toy still standing, almost in motion towards him, and she wondered if the one controlling Monokuma was also the one giving the warning to Setsuna about disobeying the rules. Once the SHSL Barista walked back to the group in dismay, the stuffed toy walked back to the stage and placed its paws on its non-existent hips.

 

**“I’ll let you off a warning this time, but if anyone even dares to escape or break any of the school rules then I will detonate the nano charges implanted on your necks!”**

 

Monokuma’s claws glinted on his paws as its slashing grin and his left eye glowed red in a menacing manner.

 

**“That is it for the welcome ceremony! Please enjoy your school life filled with hope!”**

 

And with another puff of smoke, the bear vanished from their sight.

 

“Whoa… magic.” Bryclie commented.

 

“W-We’re not seriously following what it says right?” Osaka asked, feeling a bit terrified being around people that could kill her.

 

“That’s absurd, none of us are willing to do that!” Aito stated.

 

Kei shook his head “The issue is if we’re going to take that bear’s threat seriously.”

 

Everyone started to say opinions of their own as Naoko stayed silent, looking at the stage as a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

 

_“I found myself stuck with fifteen other teens that I think I have had had relations to or not, hoping to find what happened to us. But instead of setting my trust on them, I turned into a corner where I may not be able to trust anyone!”_

**__ **

****____

 

____

 

____

* * *

____

 

____

**_Patients remaining_ **

____

 

____

  * __Naoko Setsushi (Ultimate Screen-Writer)__



____

  * _Chiyo Hoshimi (Ultimate Literary Analyst)_



____

  * _Akihiko Tominaga (Ultimate Student Council President)_



____

  * _Aya Koiai (Ultimate Instrumentalist)_



____

  * _Aito Ito (Ultimate Aviculturist)_



____

  * _Masashi Tadao (Ultimate Butler)_



____

  * _Asuna Kaiyo (Ultimate Marine Biologists)_



____

  * _Haruto Sasaki (Ultimate Pantalogist)_



____

  * _Hanaki Sumiko (Ultimate Florist)_



____

  * _Miyu Tomiko (Ultimate Actress)_



____

  * _Bryclie Yutaka (Ultimate Oculist)_



____

  * _Osaka Hatsu (Ultimate Editor)_



____

  * _Hitori Kagenashi (Ultimate ???)_



____

  * _Setsuna Sazanami (Ultimate Barista)_



____

  * _Aoyama Hanako (Ultimate Voice Actress)_



____

  * _Kei Kamoto (Ultimate Spin Doctor)_



____

 

____

 

____


	3. Prologue Arc

_**Episode 03: Akita Randamu vs The World** _

* * *

 

The room was dark, it felt cold from the inside, and the smell of dead corpses was so nauseating that he felt any other smell would be better than it. And yet it was confusing - he could have sworn somebody abducted him, but the ones who kidnapped him were suited men and not some low-life disgusting group of thugs.

 

So this somehow interested the SHSL Researcher, Akita Randamu, and he peered around curiously.

 

A small beacon of light flickered on top of Akita, but he couldn’t see very well because of the leathery sack that was covering his face. Akita tried to move his body but sadly it was futile, as there were leather straps strapped to his arms too tightly, aside from which there seemed to be a strange mechanism installed on each of them. A five-inch needle circled around each strap located on his arms and legs.

 

Akita tried to move, but noticed that the needles were getting closer to touch his skin, almost like they were meant to impale his arms all the way through. This surely meant trouble, and he continued to struggle, to try and break free, but his attempts stopped when he heard a giggle come from the darkness.

 

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. It’s just a mechanically engineered torture project, commonly used by terrorist and maniacs. You really think you’re getting away like a hero, huh? But I guess I may have used that drug a bit too much on a researcher, I mean... your eyes are red and now you’re sweating like a pig.”

 

Someone removed the sack mask from his roughly. The voice belonged to a young man, perhaps the same age as him, wearing a black trench coat, some formal pants and finally some old brown shoes. But what really terrified Akita was that the man was wearing a cracked, bloodied, and crying mask of a monochromatic bear, one side white and grinning with the other side black crying red tears.

 

“W-Who are you?”

 

“Me?” The man asked and pulled out a small plastic tube that had a razor attached to it. It registered into his mind a second later. He was holding a  _ razor _ in his hands, a sharp, shiny one. As though it had been sharpened moments ago. It probably was more dangerous than it looked, and he recoiled.  “I’m here to bring you the despair that you deserve.” 

 

A razor… how maddeningly sharp and how frighteningly lethal.

 

Akita felt an intense pain as the masked man swung the razor at his chest, small droplets of blood started leaking out as Akita groaned and gasped in pain.

 

The masked man then swung the razor twice, one a slice on Akita’s face and the other a huge gash, wounding his arms. He laughed excitedly and continued to cut Akita with the razor multiple times. Each slice caused a few drops of blood dripping slowly down and staining the wooden floor, but Akita’s screams were a delight to the masked man’s ears, he continued to slice with the razor until the razor snapped in two.

 

_ Snap! _

 

“No! My grandma gave me that!” The masked man whined and tossed the broken tool away.

 

“Just stop it!” Akita yelled, tears were flowing from his eyes from the pain, a large scar on his face along with a few cuts on his forehead, cheeks and chin. “Why are you doing this? You're not one of them, what kind of sick person would you have to be to capture a celebrity, huh? What kind of sick-”

 

A swing from a crowbar to Akita’s teeth caused him to shut up and cry out in pain. The masked man walked over to Akita, gripped his hair hard and pulled his face closer to his.

 

“Do you know what kind of sick person I am? I’m not sick Randamu-san… I’m  _ crazy  _ hahahahaha!”

 

 

**_Fanganronpa Presents….._ **

 

 

The man walked over to a nearby desk, switching the small lamp light to reveal an old record player, and beneath the desk were a few folders filled with CDs. He grabbed one folder that had a picture of some singer Akita didn’t remember.

 

“You like songs? Nah, Of course you do!”

 

 

**_Danganronpa 4_ **

 

Once the masked man placed the CD, a sensuous saxophone tune played along with a few drum beats as the masked man started dancing to the music.

 

_ I feel so unsure _

_ As I take your hand _

_ And lead you to the dance floor _

 

The masked man started pouring hot wax inside the open wounds of Akita Randamu, causing him to scream violently in pain, shaking the wax off as the needles attached to the restraints slowly got closer with each movement.

 

_ As the music dies _

_ Something in your eyes _

_ Calls to mind a silver screen _

_ And all its sad goodbyes _

 

The pan of hot wax was now nearly empty, some dried wax sticking to it, and the masked man swung the pan on a crying Akita’s head before throwing it away. 

 

“Care to sing along, Randamu-kun?”

 

He sauntered closer as he said that, casually extending a hand to touch the wax on his wounds which earned a hiss from Akita, and then inspected his fingers. “Hmm,” he turned away in a smooth motion, as though matching to the beat of the song. 

 

“Maybe some more time,” he drawled. “Until then, please struggle as much as you’d like.”

 

_ Madman _ , whispered Akita’s brain, over and over again, like a warning.  _ Complete madman _ .

 

_ I'm never gonna dance again _

_ Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm _

_ Though it's easy to pretend _

_ I know you're not a fool _

 

“Ah, but everyone is a fool,” said the masked man, his tone thoughtful. He then turned to look at Akita, the effect of the lighting hiding the laughing part of the mask, and bringing out the ugly tears. “You are one too, aren’t you?”

 

Akita tried to shrink into his seat, escape him somehow, vanish into thin air. But he couldn’t, and it was no dream - his tears and his pain were too real. He blinked some sweat and blood away, tried to clear his vision.

 

When he opened his eyelids, a hand blocked his view, and a white-hot pain assaulted his senses. He screamed. Thrashed about.

 

_ I should have known better than to cheat a friend _

_ And waste the chance that I'd been given _

_ So I'm never gonna dance again _

_ The way I danced with you _

 

His screams nearly drowned the song, and the masked man made a sound of displeasure. 

 

“I’m only taking out the dried wax, you know? No need to be so fidgety about it.”

 

Another sound of ripping, and he felt his flesh tear open again. Rip, tear, pull… He felt his consciousness drifting away, and his voice had grown hoarse from all that screaming and crying out.

 

Why did no one hear him?

 

_ Time can never mend _

_ The careless whispers of a good friend _

_ To the heart and mind _

_ Ignorance is kind _

_ There's no comfort in the truth _

_ Pain is all you'll find _

 

Pain, searing pain, tearing in at his insides, driving him to insanity.

 

_ Why me? _

 

Yes, why him? Why did it have to be Akita Randamu, of all people?

 

“Oh, all done. You look so red.” The masked man chuckled. “Quite literally, in fact.”

 

He felt a slap to his cheek, and dazedly tried to look at his abuser with unfocused eyes. 

 

“Don’t black out on me now, the fun is only beginning! Oh hey, would you like to listen to me sing the song from here on? I’m pretty good, haha.”

 

Why did he make his laugh sound modest, of all things? Why did he even bother?

 

Akita, completely tired from all the abuse his body had gone through so far, glared at the masked man and spat on his face. “Go to hell… I’m not… going to give you the satisfaction… that you want...”

 

Why bother doing any of this? 

 

There was a long, aching pause before the disguised man broke into a fit of laughter upon the response he received, inclining his body forward and placed his concealed hand on the table for support. The table was adorned with the many equipments he must have used on his last victims, tainted with blood on places.   
  
"You are an interesting one, you know? Being given such an answer, an answer besides a yes, your voice void of dread. It  _ really _ makes me want to torture you." He noted, voice dripping with thrill as his fingers ran across the many knives, before stopping on a cleaver. "I am glad I was the one chosen for this job. At first, I thought I would kill you off immediately but you are one intriguing toy."   
  
Akita listened, not having the power to break free from his endless babbles and was left with the only option - to watch everything unfold before his eyes in apprehension.   
  
"Since you are interesting, I suppose," he stopped speaking and glanced at the crowbar he left on the floor earlier, which caught his attention whilst ambling around the eerie room. A soft and yet menacing chuckle came past his hidden lips before he curled his gloved hand around the metal bar, swiftly balancing it on his shoulder. "We can have fun? You know, the two of us."   
  
The music continued to play in the background, the man proceeding to move alongside the beat very slowly, humming in high spirits. "I almost forgot to mention, your friends, the ones you were trying to pro—"

 

“Have you done something to them?” He interrupted, his voice slightly wavering.

 

“And now, you're the first one to ever have the guts to interrupt me. I wasn't wrong when I said you were interesting! Killing you would be a waste, you know.” He trailed off.

 

“Anyways, as I was saying, your friends aren't safe anymore and they're in the hands of  _ very  _ ugly people and unfortunately, there's nothing you can really do about it.”

 

Akita, in a state of shock and panic despite his injuries tried to push himself forward but stopped almost immediately when he felt something sharp prod at his skin, his eyes drawing wide in realisation. He took in a sharp breath and after he collected enough courage, he lowered his gaze to confirm his fear.

 

And as he feared, the needles had impaled his skin and it thankfully hadn’t taken effect just yet so Akita squeezed his eyes shut, his lips quivering as he began to count the seconds to calm himself down. He roughly chew his bottom lip, hot tears started to stream down his injured cheeks, his breathing pattern irregular as they forced themselves in and out of his lungs.

 

He couldn't see what kind of expression rested behind his mask but he could only manage to imagine a wicked smile. However, as much as he tried to distract himself from the needles, he had been pulled back to face the brutal reality when he felt something forcing itself out of his chest and blood came flying out of his mouth.   
  
"Well, well, it's finally taking it's effect." The masked man declared, happily sprinting to the record player like a child who had been offered his favourite candies. He switched off the music, crossing his arms across his chest and gawked back at Akita, tapping his brown shoes against the floor tile, slightly impatient with the wait.   
  
"You're probably wondering-"   
  
_ I am not, _ Akita thought.   
  
"Why I switched off the music out of nowhere? Well to answer your question, it was starting to get boring and a better song is coming on anyways."   
  
Akita was left in confusion but his question in wonder (his own question this time) was answered after the disguised man lifted his hand, snapping his fingers together. The snapping and the pain happened simultaneously and that's when Akita came to understand the reason behind the switch off of the song. It was because his screams of pain and agony to him was music to his ears. To the torturer, the sounds were like pure melody, beautifully dancing around the bloodied and vicious room. To him, perhaps, the yelling was one source that illuminated the soul bathed in black — it brought him joy and ecstasy. Akita finally accepted the fact his life rested in the hands of malignant fate.

 

Akita’s breathing was ragged, and his thoughts a repetition of one sentence.

 

_ Just end this already. _

 

What did he want? What had he ever done to him? 

 

He exhaled, slowly, and the one eye he could see out of since it wasn’t as bloodied followed the masked man’s moments to his desk as he pored over an assortment of tools once more, humming to himself. It was strangely quiet without the song, and a large part of Akita wondered if he’d die really die in a place known by none, join the horde of dead bodies he knew existed here by the smell of rotting flesh. 

 

How utterly… tragic.

 

“Ah!” Exclaimed the masked man, letting out a sound of pleasure. Apparently he had found whatever the hell he was looking for, and that delighted him.

 

To Akita, however, it was nothing less than warning bells spelling death. 

 

“You see this?” He asked, holding something up in his hand, brandishing whatever it was that he found exciting like one would brandish a prize. “I haven’t used this in quite a while, it’s so nostalgic… makes me want to break it.” 

 

He had drawn closer now, that lean and composed figure as energetic as always. He held a small metallic instrument…

 

Akita’s eyes widened when he saw what it was.

 

A spoon, of all things..?

 

“Now, now, Randamu-kun,” whined the masked man, “It’s no fun when you’re so unenthusiastic. Look, it’s your new friend! The simplest things are the most amazing, and people often overlook that. Hope  _ you  _ don’t make that mistake, mister researcher.”

 

But he already had. Already made the mistake of underestimating that damn spoon. Even as he waved it in front of his eyes, closer than would have been comfortable, he could not think of the worst possible outcome.

 

There was a squelching sound and it took him a few seconds to make sense of what was going on.

 

He screamed, his body twitching convulsively, screamed like he had never screamed before, screamed like his life depended on it. Perhaps it did, he couldn't know.

 

“Oh wow, you can be really loud if you want to!” 

 

Akita didn't react. He didn't hear. An entire half of his face felt numb with pain, even as his insides burnt. The psychopath had inserted the spoon right inside the socket of his eye, and was trying to gauge it out as painfully as he could. 

 

Squelch, squelch, tremble, tremble, shudder, suffer, yell, lash out-

 

How utterly futile. 

 

There were more of those disgusting sounds mingled with Akita’s screeches, and finally a sort of pop, something like the ripping of threads. His eyeball had been taken out along with the spoon, some nerves still hanging out of the socket, the picture grotesque and sick. 

 

The masked man inspected the sphere rolling about in the curve of the metallic spoon, then clicked his tongue and let it drop to the ground, as one would a fly after swatting it.

 

“Haah… disgusting. This is  _ so messy _ !” Said he, turning away once more and this time removing his bloodied gloves and discarding the spoon beside the pair. He skipped over to the other side of the table and took out another pair. “And so it's really enjoyable~”

 

Akita begged for death from the bottom of his heart, at this point. 

 

_ Why him? _

 

He fought to keep his consciousness, even as his brain began to shut down from the excess of pain, trying to numb all his senses to protect himself. To forget, to escape. 

 

But something in the man’s mannerisms now told him it was all about to end. He walked up to him again and reached for something behind Akita’s ear, roughly shaved the hair from the back of his head right above his neck with something he hadn’t noticed. Akita flinched a bit, barely able to even cry out at the sudden action. The shaved part came into contact with cold metal, and the masked man rechecked the straps on his wrists, ankles, and also strapped him by the waist. Akita couldn’t hear his own ragged breathing.

 

The man in the trench coat stepped away and removed his trench coat, humming, “It’s going to get hot in here.”

 

He knelt down and rolled up one leg of Akita’s pants up to his calves, then attached another metallic rod to his skin.

 

They were electrodes. Had Akita been in his normal state, he’d have realised this instantly. But right now, it was just another one of the maniac’s antics, one he just wanted to get over with.

 

He wanted to get over with everything. 

 

The masked man walked to one end of the room and, without hesitation, pulled down a large lever, marked red. A wave of electricity coursed through Akita’s body, searing at his insides, melting his organs and charring his heart, his heartbeat stopping from the voltage in a matter of seconds. His body twitched and gyrated uncontrollably, his mouth open in a mute shriek.

 

But the masked man pulled the lever up for a bit, hummed to himself as though he had all the time in the world to think of small, insignificant things, and then pulled it back down again.

 

 

It was all over with the burnt smell of Akita’s electrocuted body; the masked man laughed insanely as he pushed the lever up to switch it off, skipping over to the electrical chair, then prodded him with a thick rod for no particular reason, concluding that it was all over.

 

Akita Randamu was dead.

 

And a gruesome death it was, too. His clothes and hair had been burnt off, while blood stained the surface of the chair he was tied to, some of it still dripping down to the ground. His remaining eye had melted in its socket and there were first degree burns all over his body, along with the frizzed edges of skin from the cuts he had been given before, now neatly folded into themselves due to the shock. 

 

“I sure am glad his head didn’t burst into flames.” Mumbled the masked man to himself thoughtfully. He then looked around.

 

“I might have forgotten to put the sponge..oops.” said the masked man and giggled.

 

He sighed and decided that it was time to clean up, walking over near the exit where he grabbed two cans of kerosene, their lids were open as the masked man started to shower the entire room with the fluids inside the containers. The room permeated the smell of oil after he was done, his tools and all the bare minimum furniture covered in it. 

 

He waltzed outside, fished a lighter from his pocket and threw it in.

 

“Now, let’s start the game Monokuma.”

 

**SEA OF RED HERRINGS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. We are so happy to get this finally done, I know it’s confusing on the first part but the story who the protag is happens in the next chapter. It took us awhile to finish this because of different timezones and schoolwork but we hope to finish it as a complete story.
> 
> Also we three are fellow Amamatsu fans on Discord, and this is considered one of our biggest projects yet. If you ship Rantarou Amami x Kaede Akamatsu you are welcome to join us!! If not then you are still welcome as long as you respect the ship.
> 
> https://discordapp.com/channels/269537571661545472/269556295042990090
> 
> Discord is amazing because you get to be with people who like the same stuff as you do. We have a lot of members and we would like for it to expand more. You can also use this server to ask us anything about this fanfic if you are hooked onto it.


	4. The First

_**Episode 04: Possibly a Couple of Mishaps** _

 

* * *

 

 

_I’d tripped, fallen, scratched my knee against the pavement and it hurt. They looked behind, calling out to me, asking if I was okay and telling me to be careful. I was sure they thought I was a ditz and sniffled as tears pooled into my eyes, slowly standing back up, looking down at my leg which stung and bled._

 

_They called, sure, but only she ran back to see whether I was unhurt and fuss over me if I wasn’t._

 

_“Little Sushi!” She exclaimed, bending down immediately to inspect the small wound. “That must hurt…”_

 

 _It didn’t even hurt that much, but seeing her worried expression made me want to exaggerate a little, just so that I could be babied by her. I guess it was childish - but I_ was _a child, and I loved attention from my beloved sister._

 

_“Hisana nee-chan,” I whimpered, looking at her with wide, pained eyes._

 

_Our parents had gone on ahead already. They had stayed to watch, but after Hisana knelt down they decided not to waste their time._

 

_Of course, they wouldn’t bother staying when they thought I was being stupid - not now that my sister was here, anyways. They would’ve been so much better if they were more like her…_

 

_“Let’s get home and treat you, okay, Naoko?”_

 

_“Mhm.”_

 

* * *

 

There was an uproar in the gym after the departure of Monokuma, cutting a silence so thick you could have reached out and touched it. Most faces had fear written on them, and almost everyone looked confused.

 

“So… do we just keep standing around here for a while more so it looks dramatic?”  


“That’s,” Akihiko paused in his reply, looking over at the dark-haired guy who stared back at him with a bored expression on his face. “Kagenashi, that’s insensitive of you.”

 

“Come on, that was a genuine question!” Hitori whined, looking around at the others who had stopped talking, hoping someone would back him up. All he met was blank gazes. “Wow seriously?”

 

Naoko sighed, this entire situation was a bit too overwhelming for her. She massaged her temples with one hand, trying not to let the fear get to her.

 

“You guys,” she began, looking around nervously at first but gaining courage as she went on, everyone’s eyes on her, “Don’t lose hope yet. I know it’s… I know being here isn’t fun, and it’s not anything we wanted, but there’s - there’s always a way if we work together. Let’s get out of this mess, okay?”

 

There was a pause and Bryclie got up from his spot on the floor (no one really knew when he had sat back down in the first place), looking at Naoko straight in the eye. “That’s exactly what we needed to hear, I think.” He said pensively, as though talking about chemistry.

 

“Thank you,” Akihiko cut in, smiling sweetly at Naoko in appreciation of her efforts, and Naoko instinctively smiled back at him. “I agree with Setsushi-chan. We shouldn’t panic and believe in each other, so we can all get safe and sound.”

 

“Are we really believing what that weird bear said?” Aito said exasperatedly. “This is too horrific to be true.”

 

“That’s exactly why we need to be careful,” Kei said calmly. “Truth is sometimes stranger than fiction.”

 

There was a sigh from beside Naoko and Chiyo looked at them tiredly, “Fiction _is_ based on some part of the truth. So naturally, this is going to be wilder than we expect.”

 

“Hoshimi-san! That’s extremely demotivating!”

 

“Huh? Is it?”

 

Akihiko cleared his throat to divert their attention and not let Chiyo’s statement get to them, “Although, I feel the need to ask the person behind all this to admit to their schemings right now.”

 

“I hope they’re stupid enough to answer,” Setsuna said in an undertone, voice laced with sarcasm.

 

Naoko frowned at him and said, “I can’t say I don’t agree with Tominaga-kun. What if the mastermind is having second thoughts or something?”

 

“Cold feet.” Said Asuna as though it was completely like a marriage, some big event where the mastermind planned a great performance, inspecting his fingernails. “Either way, we should get out of here right?”

 

“Let’s look around for escape routes. That should be our first course of action.”  Said Naoko, making her way among the crowd and going up to the gym door, when a voice stopped her.

 

“W-We should all just split up and report back here later. It’s too umm... big and we might be short on time, we can’t know.” Hanaki said, fidgeting. It took almost everyone a few seconds to truly acknowledge that she was the one speaking, as they had all immediately pinned her as the nervous and shy type - the type who wouldn’t offer suggestions or take the lead in a dire situation.

 

“You’re probably right,” Leila said, giving her a brilliant smile. Let’s pair up or move in threes, that way we would be safe if the mastermind is hiding inside the building or something.”

 

Miyu looked around her, then grabbed both Leila and Hanaki. “Both of you beautiful flowers,” she said urgently, “Please keep me company.”

 

“Uh… Right. Pairs or threes.”

 

There was some movement as everyone began to sort themselves out, and fortunately there wasn’t any need to solve quarrels as the ‘patients’ already had a fair idea of who they were going to stay with.

 

“So it’s Tominaga-kun, Tadao-kun and Kamoto-kun,” Kei nodded at Naoko, his gaze still as piercing as ever and she couldn’t quite put a finger on the feeling he inspired. “And… Ito-kun, Kaiyo-kun along with Sasaki-kun.” There was a pause as the three looked pensively at each and shrugged.

 

“Uh, Sazanami-kun, who are you with?” Osaka asked the taller man.

 

Setsuna hummed in response. “So the rest of you are all done? Setsushi and Hoshimi are together?”

 

Chiyo turned to look at Naoko. “Well, we’ve only known each other the longest. I guess everyone else is going to go with the people they trust, right?”

 

“Aww you trust her!”

 

“Kagenashi-kun you’re with Sazanami-kun as well.”

 

“I don’t want him.”

 

“It’s okay I trust you too Setsuna-kun.”

 

“Don’t call me by my first name already!”

 

Leaving the two bickering, Naoko addressed Aya beside her. “Are you going to be with Hatsu-chan?”

 

“Oh, yeah! Since it’s either a pair or three people I figured this would be nice. I’d ask Yukata-kun too, but seems like he’s already went off with Sazanami-kun.” Aya chirped, petting Cinnamon. It seemed as though she was determined not to let Monokuma’s absurd declaration make her waver, and Naoko appreciated that.

 

After all, it was extremely important to have someone who could bring everyone’s high spirits back when a mishap or two was bound to happen.

 

“We walked down four floors before coming here, and I only see five judging from the outside. That means the top floor is living quarters?” Chiyo said out aloud.

 

“There may be rooms assigned to us separately.” Bryclie responded. “Now that we have sufficient groups, let's each pick a floor and the last group will check outside of this… hospital.”

 

“Agreed with Yutaka-kun.” Aya said. “Well, I'll take first floor with Osaka-chan, if that's okay?”

 

“Sure. And Tomiko-san and Sumiko-san, let's go to the courtyard thing here? I think there might be other buildings.” Leila tried to wriggle out of Miyu’s hold as she said so.

 

“I hope there's a pretty garden out there.” Hanaki whispered to herself hopefully.

 

“Setsuna-kun let's go to the third floor.”

 

“Stop calling me by my given name you idiot!”

 

“Uhh, right, so Sazanami-kun and the others are going to the third floor. Who's taking the second floor though?” Naoko said, half amused at the way Hitori still acted.

 

“Us.” Haruto said simply. “Seems like no problem so we'll take the second floor.”

 

Everybody had started to drift away already and, with Akihiko smiling and waving four fingers at them to show they were taking the fourth floor, Naoko decided to get going as well.

 

“Then, Hoshimi-san, let’s go too.”

 

“We have the fifth floor right? And then probably the roof.”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

They walked on in silence, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. By this point Naoko almost expected her partner to be generally quiet, ignore her existence and randomly burst into soliloquies as she wondered about things.

 

“Ah, the room we woke up in.” Chiyo pointed at a door, left ajar. “Do you think that if, and just if, we're made to stay here we'd be sharing rooms like patients normally would in a hospital?”

 

Naoko considered it. “He said it was a mental asylum… that might make it different, but I'm not too sure.”

 

“I see.” And that was the end of the conversation. Only for a bit, though, because Naoko spoke up again. 

 

"I found a tablet like thing inside the closet of the room we woke up in," She said to Chiyo, "Let's go see if it's still there."

 

The walked in together, and as Chiyo went to the closet Naoko stood and looked around the room.  _Feels different..._

 

"Oh hey," Chiyo called out, the tablet like thing in hand. "I started it up. It says it's... a monopad."

 

"A what?"

 

"Maybe the bear's whims. Either way, do have a look." She showed the screen to Naoko.

 

_Rules:_

  1. **The students will live a communal lifestyle with no specific time limit inside the mental asylum, only until they prove their sanity.**
  2. **Sleeping is only permitted in the rooms prepared for you on the top floor of the hospital building. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere may be punished.**
  3. **You may investigate the campus as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions, and use of any tools on campus is allowed.**
  4. **No violence is permitted against the asylum's nurses or Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.**
  5. **A “blackened” who kills a fellow student will be ruled as "sane" and be permitted to leave the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.**
  6. **A body discovery announcement is made after 3 people discover the body. Once a body has been announced, students will have one hour to thoroughly investigate the murder site followed by a trial, along with a monofile with information about the victim.**
  7. **During trial, evidence must be presented with your claims. You get only 2 chances.**
  8. **If the patients discover the culprit, only they will be executed.**
  9. **If the blackened succeeds, they will be forgiven for the crimes and set free to live life in the outside world as a healthy member of society whilst the rest are executed.**
  10. **Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.**



 

"This is sick..." Naoko mumbled. "Let's show this to the others when we get back."

 

"Maybe they have come across it on other floors as well." 

 

They walked out, Chiyo shutting the door behind her, the monopad in Naoko's hand. 

 

They paused in the corridors. Looking about, Naoko went to stand in front of another door, pausing to listen. She heard the whir of wheels, as though there was some machine at work inside it, and a vague rustling sound.

 

“Is someone…?” Before she could take any more time to debate opening the door, it was opened from the inside and she stumbled back, surprised.

 

There was a metallic clang and the door was pulled back to reveal a large robot in a nurse’s uniform, scrubs and cap along with spindly arms and legs which looked like they could be stretched at will.

 

The ‘Nurse’ took a while inspecting the redhead in front of her, screwing up her beady eyes as she leaned into Naoko’s face. A couple of seconds later she wheeled away quickly, leaving a confused duo behind.

 

“That… that was a nurse?” Naoko gasped out, still a bit dazed after the appearance of the robot.

 

“So we have some people here to take care of us, apparently. Makes sense for it to be nurses.” Chiyo answered her.

 

“I wonder if there are more. Did you see her side?”

 

“I didn't, I could only see your back from this angle. Anything strange about it?”

 

“No… it's just that she - it, I don't know - had some kind of large syringes held by a strap or belt thing.”

 

“Syringes?” Chiyo tilted her head to the side. “I don't think nurses carry around those normally.”

 

“There's nothing normal about this situation.”

 

“Right. Do you think those are tranquillisers? Since this _is_ a mental asylum, maybe they're prepared for the so-called patients to go berserk and have a method of holding them down.”

 

“If this is indeed a killing game, they wouldn't need that. Isn't it good for them if someone snapped and went on a killing spree?” Naoko promptly responded, slightly taken aback when Chiyo had asked for her opinion. She was probably just ‘getting along’ like she'd said, right?

 

“This really isn't normal at all.” Naoko mused when Chiyo did not make any effort to continue the conversation further. “We really need to trust in each other to not kill anyone and escape safely.”

 

The moved forward from their spots, climbing the staircase up to the roof as they did so.

 

“It's structured like any ordinary hospital.” Naoko said, walking to the railing and peering down. “Oh and I think further ahead there’s a ladder to go down.”

 

As she spoke, Chiyo cleared the distance between them and the ladder, climbing down the sloping wall. “I have no idea why this exists but there’s some sort of a landing here, albeit narrow.”

 

Naoko watched as Chiyo climbed back up, looking down the roof again.

 

“Wait… there's more buildings.”

 

“How many?” Chiyo asked, standing beside her and looking down as well.

 

“Hmm? Over there, just that one. Looks like a small warehouse or a storage space.”

 

“Not that.” She said, interrupting her. “The syringes. How many did you see?”

 

“Uh,” Naoko paused, trying to recall. “I think three.”

 

“Thanks. We should keep that in mind.”

 

It was windy on the rooftop, and Naoko felt somewhat calmer as she walked about, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The breeze teased her long hair, and she closed her eyes, breathing in the distant scent of the flowers it had carried with it, sorting out her thoughts and stamping down any lingering feelings of panic. She had to keep her cool and get out of there.

 

“Well, Hoshimi-chan, let’s go meet the others.”

 

“A different honorific,” Chiyo mumbled, more to herself than to Naoko, and Naoko didn’t bother to respond.

 

* * *

 

“Oh looks like everyone is here.” Akihiko said as Miyu, Hanaki and Leila came in. “So let’s share the information we’ve gathered so far, everyone agree?”

 

Unenthusiastic hums and nods greeted his question, the only one who didn’t offer an idle response being Aya.

 

“So!” Aya started, pulling along Osaka with her, “The first floor has the kitchen-”

 

"Wait," Chiyo interrupted her, motioning to Naoko, "She has something to show you guys."

 

Naoko nodded and switched on the monopad, all of them circling around to read the so-called 'rules'.

 

"Communal lifestyle? In an asylum?" Aito said, his tone that of astonishment.

 

"Oh yea, there  _are_ cameras in a few places. But some don't even work." Akihiko put in.

 

"Let's not panic now," Haruto said, "We should keep these in mind but at the same time not let them influence all our decisions."

 

Naoko hummed in agreement. "Well, let's come to that later. Please continue, Koiai-san."

 

"Yes!" Aya sais brightly, "Kitchen and pantry, along with some empty room thing which looks like it was meant to be the reception. There’s also an emergency room kind of thing at the back.”

 

“So it’s just… a hospital? It’s not even like a mental asylum that much.” Asuna said.

 

“Indeed. Oh by the way,” Naoko said, “Did any of you guys meet those robot nurses on the way here?”

 

“Oh, us.” Hanako said. “While we were looking around the garden we saw that building over to the side. It’s a warehouse and it has random stuff stored in from food to clothing and bedding. Two nurses were over there.”

 

“What were they doing?” Chiyo asked her.

 

“If I remember correctly they were dragging away food provisions. Maybe to go to the kitchen…”

 

“I see. Thanks, Aoya- er, Leila-chan.”

 

Leila gave her a look that clearly said she would have had her head if Naoko messed up on her preferred name and called her by her family name. She was met with a small apologetic smile in return.

 

“We just saw rooms and more rooms.” Aito said with a shrug. “This place is more empty than anything. The rooms are mostly trashed and there are gurney beds outside, scattered in the halls.”

 

“Same for us,” Hitori said, finally having stopped pestering Setsuna. “I was scared so Sazanami-kyun held my hand, it was _so_ romantic.”

 

“When are you going to die,” Setsuna groaned, massaging his temples when he started again. “Just go away already I can’t deal with you anymore.”

 

“Awww so cruel.”

 

“And was that it?” Akihiko asked them.

 

“Well, they weren’t all like hospital rooms for patients and stuff. Some were completely empty, like just built.”

 

“Ah,” He paused for a second, then looked at Masashi for affirmation, who nodded. “In our case, there were a few locked ones. We tried the knob and the locks but we didn’t use force to open them, it might be dangerous.”

 

“That makes sense.” Naoko said. “The hallways are rather narrow, were there too many stretchers lying about?”

 

“Not really, just a couple scattered here and there. We can take them out later if need be, the hospital has ramps and stuff anyway.”

 

“Um,” Osaka raised her hand and waved it slightly to draw attention, “Can we change out of these? This is uncomfortable and not to mention ugly.”

 

“I know! So ugly!” Asuna wailed. “I’d rather die than wear this in front of so many people.”

 

“It’s strange how they left our accessories intact.” Haruto mused, fiddling with the leather band around his wrist, running his finger over the silver pendant. “I’m glad they did, though.” He moved his hand away and looked back up. “And they somehow also left Tominaga-san’s stockings.”

 

“Leave my stockings alone,” Miyu muttered, before gasping when a realisation hit her. “Oh yea, we saw some other hospital gowns in the warehouse. Maybe our old clothes are there too?”

 

“Yea, maybe. We didn’t look at hard so it’s possible.” Leila replied. Hanaki shrank back at that.

 

“Sorry, I kept pestering you guys about the garden, so it’s my fault…” She whispered, hanging her head in shame.

 

“Don’t worry Sumiko-chan, let’s all go there and look for it now.” Aya said, already in motion. “Come on guys!”

 

“They left make up on too, by the way.” Bryclie put in as they walked along.

 

“Where are we gonna sleep though?”

 

“Let’s just go back to where we woke up. And… let’s avoid getting out of our rooms at night.”

 

“Ah,” Chiyo said, stopping. “The rooms on the top floor have our names and something like miniature pixel versions of us on them.”

 

“For real? I never noticed.”

 

“Yes, that’s because they’re right under the doorknob. A stupid place, really.”

 

“Could it be… that if we sleep in someone else’s room the bear will harm us?” Naoko wondered.

 

“I don’t know, but let’s avoid it just in case. Everything is so vague. Maybe if it said 'personal rooms' that would have been true.” Setsuna said. “So, how about the clothes now?”

 


	5. The First

_**Episode 05: Quiet Times** _

* * *

 

 

Time passed fairly slowly.

 

Naoko was perched on one of the old benches positioned in the center of the garden, creaking with the slightest of movements as she threw a leg after the other in a leisurely manner.

 

It was quiet and peaceful. The sounds of the wind singing - both serene and sedating and somehow managing to subdue her beating heart, clanging against her ribcage with the greatest amount of force. Naoko hadn't slept the night, the gears inside her head turning as she tried to make sense of the entirety of the situation they've all been thrown into. Nothing really added up together, in all honesty. To her, it felt like numerous puzzle pieces templates were scattered, creating a ring around her and once she attempted to piece the corresponding piece with the other, it wouldn't fit.

 

This entire thing was illogical to her. Ending up in a hospital, for yet unclear reasons and having a random toy declare they’d have to commit murder to be freed, stating so in the middle of their state of confusion. That’s what made it puzzling.

 

And to be fair, the time passed fairly quickly, too. Naoko was too preoccupied by her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed an hour pass by in a hurry and was so immersed by her own emotions — as complex as they were — that she nearly missed the delicate sound of feet crushing against grass. Masashi came into view a moment later, brushing his gloved hand across his grey vest and his nose imperceptibly twitched at his wrinkled white wing collar shirt.

 

“Setsushi-san, woke up early too?” Masashi asked, taking several steps towards her and stopped as soon as he stood behind the bench she occupied.

 

“Yes, I came here to free my mind a little, but can't say that worked out all too well.” She laughed.

 

Masashi nodded, indicating he understood as his uncovered eye flickered to the vacant spot beside her. Naoko noticed the subtle movement of his eye and patted a hand on the bench, inviting him to spend some time with her. “Has anyone else woken up yet?”

 

He nodded again, and a smile admitting defeat appeared on his face, as if he slipped out of the building to escape from them to replenish himself with some fresh air. “Ah, yes. Kagenashi-kun, Tominaga-kun and Kamoto-kun have woken up, the rest are still inside their appointed rooms. Probably still resting.”

 

“Oh, but you looked a little out of place.” Naoko continued, peering at him in curiosity. “Did they do something?”

 

“Not really, no. Tominaga-kun was planning to cook breakfast and asked Kamoto-kun to lend him a hand and Kagenashi-kun decided to help out as well. And well, he refused and things aren’t going too well, so I decided to leave them for the time being until they settle.” Masashi answered.

 

Naoko giggled, able to image it happening. "Didn't you try to help?"

 

Masashi laughed along, too. "I did but they weren't listening, too absorbed into their own world to take notice." And Naoko simply nodded her head with a small smile and the area fell into silence.

 

The birds chirped from the trees, and Masashi silently hummed along, his eye fluttering to a closure as his fingers tapped against the old discoloured bench. Despite the weird combination of the two; it did create a soft and sweet melody and Naoko found herself tightening the white blanket she fetched from her room around her shoulders.

 

“The garden here is really pretty.” Naoko hummed, turning her head towards Masashi. “Aside everyone I met here — minus the talking bear — I think this is one of the only places where I really enjoy spending my time.”

 

“I agree.This is why I decided to come here of all places.” He sighed, intertwining his white gloved fingers. “Um, S—Setsushi-san,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you think one of us will listen to Monokuma and do as it said?” He inquired, in a rather serious tone, albeit nervous and that slight waver caused Naoko to detach her eyes from the rose-coloured flowers that stood a few feet away from the pair, to connect with his in lieu of them. Masashi looked distressed about the predicament they were in, from her perspective at least, just like the way she felt earlier — still did. In a way, it sounded like he wanted to find comfort in someone’s words.

 

“I wish not,” Naoko paused, her eyebrows wrinkling as she searched for the right words. “Anything is possible, though. We’ve only met yesterday and still are complete strangers in a way, only knowing each other’s names and talents. But, I would like to think no one would do something outrageous and cruel like that.” Naoko only stated a fraction of her honest opinion, opting on keeping the rest hidden from everyone for the time being.

 

"As expected, you really do remind me of my old Mistress. Thank you, Setsushi-san.“

 

“Eh?! I do?”

 

“Yes, a lot.”

 

“What was she like?”

 

The question seemed to lift up Masashi’s spirit, rising from the dirty floor and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. His visible eye overflowed with love and excitement and he almost stumbled with his words as his lips parted. His cheeks were painted lightly pink in embarrassment, the colour reminding Naoko of the flowers she admired not too long ago.

 

“My Mistress was kind-hearted, and was always considerate of others, worrying what being was best for them and what was not. Mistress was full of mercy and a little bit clumsy sometimes. She’d end up tripping on anything that would come across her path, it was quite amusing to see. Then she’d jokingly get angry at me for not helping.” This was the first time he genuinely laughed since he'd arrived under the roof of this hospital, using the back of his hand to suppress his laugh, but instead came out in series of soft bubble of giggles, it was endearing.

 

Masashi suddenly stopped, panic flitting behind his eye. “I apologise! I did not mean to say you're clumsy Setsushi-san!”

 

“It’s fine, I understand what you meant.” Naoko laughed, brushing it off with a wave of her hand. “Your Mistress must have been an amazing person.”

 

“Yes, she really was.” Masashi extolled her, his fingers beginning the tapping at once. “I am really proud to say that I was once her butler. It was truly an honour for me to serve her." It seemed as though he wanted to add something, his lip agape but no words spilled out in the open, his lips moving as they traced the words his throat refused to bring out. Naoko sort of had an inkling on what he was thinking of mentioning, and was debating whether or not it was a good idea on her part to comfort him by pressing a hand on his shoulder, gliding it up and down slowly to reassure and remind him she was there if the topic got too difficult for him to handle. In the end, she decided not to.

 

He took in a sharp breath, the tapping sounds against the bench speeding up.

 

“The weather got really bad one day, the storm was heavy and she had an important meeting she had to attend. One she had refused to cancel under any circumstances. Many of us in the mansion attempted to persuade her not to go since it was getting more dangerous as the time passed but she was stubborn. You know, she said ' _Who_ _do you take me for? A bad forecast isn’t something that's capable of stopping me.'_  That sounded like something she would say so there was no stopping her, no matter how much we tried, we all knew.” He laughed, more quietly than he normally would; the sound was so tiny it was hard for Naoko to grasp but it was there.

 

The emotion that nestled behind his eye in that moment was hard to decipher — a mixture of regret, nostalgia and something else. His eye was half lidded but he quickly worked to recollect himself and that look disappeared with the speed of a wink.

 

“She hasn't returned since. She passed away as soon as the car accident happened.” He finished off, leaving plenty of detail out and the tapping finally ceased.

 

Tapping must be something he does when he's upset or nervous, Naoko silently marked.

 

 "Is it okay?" Naoko asked, hesitantly.

 

 "What is?"

 

 "Is it okay to tell me something so personal? After all, we've only known each other for a day."

 

Naoko could tell Masashi didn't expect such a question by the way he faintly flinched. "It's fine. I'm not certain of what will become of me in here anyway."

 

"Don't say that!" Naoko glared at him. "We need to work together, we will figure something."

 

 He sheepishly smiled. "I apologise, you're right."

 

She didn't say anything afterwards and instead started observing her surroundings as she thought of a change of topic. The vibrant green grasses and the many type of flowers, varying different colours shone brightly under the intensity of the sun, the leaves in the trees rustling happily. Naoko’s eyes widened, feeling the adrenaline kicking and coursing throughout her veins.

 

“This—” She stopped.

 

Masashi, slightly amused with her sudden behaviour change asked, “This?”

 

“I think, a scenery such as this one would be perfect for one of my screen writings!” She turned to him, her smile broadening across her countenance. It was kind of contagious, and Masashi found himself falling under the curse, smiling, too.

 

“I am glad to hear that, Setsushi-san. I wonder what it’s like to use your talent at all, it’s been a while.” He added the last part mumbling, his voice trailing towards the end. It was more to him than it was to her. But Naoko heard it all.

 

“Say, Masashi-kun…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you want to be my butler until we get out of here?” Naoko proposed. “I want you to get to use your talent and really, I am interested in seeing what you can do as well!”

 

He didn’t say a yes or a no, for a while he just sat there, frozen. “ _Pardon_?”

 

“I want you to become my butler.” Naoko repeated, as the silence stretched and dragged, she was growing anxious.

 

Masashi’s eye was wide and the emotion that’d scribbled itself all over his face was one Naoko didn't know how to describe. There was a glint of happiness sparkling somewhere, and yet not so happy.

 

“Yes then, I would love to become your butler.” She released a breath she had no idea how long she'd held and grinned in relief.

 

“Ah, we’ve been sitting here talking for quite a while, they probably finished preparing breakfast by now.” Masashi said and stood up, his hand pressed on his chest butler-like and bowed down. “Milady, shall we get going?”

 

Naoko smiled and followed suit, ambling back towards the building and holding small casual talks until they arrived. They heard the rambunctious chatter coming directly from the inner room before they even found the chance to step inside, and Masashi couldn't help but mentally ready himself for what his eye would capture as soon as he entered. This side of Masashi was amusing, Naoko thought.

 

Several tables were spread across the cafeteria, the kitchen door connected to it on the right side with a slightly ajar door, the room kind of bare. Everyone was sat on the tables, with the exception of Akihiko and Kei. Some were talking, some shovelling the food down their throats, some neither.

 

“You guys are late!” Hitori’s voice boomed over everyone else’s and waved his chopsticks in the air. “On a date?”

 

“No.” Masashi quickly said, getting rid of the idea of possibly going on a date with his Mistress. His attention quickly shifted to the kitchen door before Hitori found the chance to add anything else. “Do they need help in there?”

 

Hitori shook his head, laughing. “Of course not, they don’t! They refused my help so why should they need anyone else’s?”

 

“Because you would obviously end up destroying the kitchen.” Chiyo retorted.

 

“Hey, now, now that wasn’t very nice of you.” Hitori defended himself.

 

In that precise moment, Kei popped his head through the kitchen door and motioned for both Naoko and Masashi to make their way inside. And Naoko marveled on the decor of kitchen. It was enormous, probably twice the size of the kitchen in her home and sparking white that it almost blinded her, the walls from all sides were stainless. A wall positioned to their frontal had a huge window, stretching across it and portraying the garden in which Naoko and Masashi were sitting a while ago. Akihiko shuffled from behind the counter and tossed Kei the cloth he used to clean it, allowing him to resume Akihiko's task and walked towards an unconscious Aito, lying down on a futon in the far corner of the kitchen.

 

“Is Ito-kun feeling okay?” Naoko asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Aito stirred momentarily, his eyebrows wrinkling and then smoothed over.

 

“Don’t worry, he's alright.” Akihiko answered, his fingers brushing some of Aito’s strands of hair from his face. “He went out of control due to an insult concerning birds and we had no choice but use a tranquiliser.”

 

“Wait, do you think that was a good choice?”

 

Kei rinsed his hands and took off his apron, hanging it up on the hooker. “Not really, but he caused a commotion, so really, we had no other option... and he’s going to wake up any moment now.”

 

“Anyways, we saved you the last two seats on the last table.” Akihiko mentioned after lifting his head to meet their gaze, standing fom his crouching position and took off the elastic band he used to gather his hair in tiny bun so his hair wouldn't hinder him (it wasn't too long, nearly reaching shoulder length, however long enough to distract him when working around the kitchen) and messily ruffled his purple reddish hair, pulling down the sleeves of his black sweater. “Your food is running cold, you know. What took you guys so long?”

 

Naoko stole a glance at Masashi to notice he tensed up. “Nothing, me and milady just talked for a bit and came here.”

 

Akihiko quirked a brow, a calculating look was definitely there but one mainly filled with amusement and wonder. “Well as long as you're here, that's fine I suppose.”

 

The sudden sound of sheets shifting spread across the room brought their attention, and the four of them swiveled around to see Aito now in a sitting position, a hand rubbing the side of his temple vigorously.

 

“Ugh, what the hell happened?” He raised his head, his eyes running across Masashi and Naoko and paused once it landed on Akihiko, lingering for a second longer before he similarly stopped on Kei.

 

“It was you, Kamoto-kun and Tominaga-kun.” He grumbled once all his senses returned back to him. He stood up and walked over to them, his eyebrows gnarled in between fury and annoyance. “Especially you!” He stabbed an accusing finger on Akihiko’s chest. Akihiko lifted his hands up in surrender, smiling nervously as a prickle of sweat settled above his brow.

 

“Why did the both of you decide to stab me with the tranquiliser? And second of all, where the hell would you find that?”

 

“Ito-kun, we _are_ in a hospital, after all.”

 

“This shouldn't be coming from you.”

 

Akihiko sighed in defeat and lowered his hands in the process, there was no point in beating around the bush. “I found it on the fourth floor of the hospital when we went to investigate it the other day. There’s a broken nurse robot there and she was carrying three tranquilisers in her pocket; I used one so now there’s two left.”

 

"Why would y-you use it on me, how would you know if its safe and not harmful?" Aito groaned, struggling to pronounce some of the words as he spoke and his eyes frantically looked from Akihiko to Kei. His voice was slightly panicky, Naoko thought.

 

Akihiko frowned, his brows wrinkling in concern and looked at Kei quickly before returning his attention to Aito. He almost lifted his hand to place it on his shoulder but decided against it. "I apologise. You're absolutely right, we should've been more careful about this."

 

Kei nodded.

 

"It's just that we figured it wasn't harmful. But this is where we made the mistake."

 

“You’re not planning to use it again, are you?” Aito asked suspiciously and Akihiko quickly shook his head, waving both hands.

 

“Of course not!" Akihiko said genuinely, his voice serious to show he truly meant it.

 

“Since we’re all done in the kitchen, we all should go and join the others.” Kei suggested, changing the topic.

 

“They can't stay alone for much longer, who knows wha—"

 

As if summoned by the mere mention of it, a loud sound reverberated around the walls and Kei and Akihiko both deadpanned.

 

Osaka was gawking at the soup that clattered on the floor, the heavy liquid smearing across the tiles and Leila’s hands were on her lips, staring at Hitori with her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets in utter shock. The culprit behind the aforementioned sound was sitting atop the table with his feet resting on the chair as he spun one of his chopsticks between his fingers in motion, eyes half-lidded; rather bored. Everyone was silent but at this point, not surprised anymore.

 

“Hitori-kun, it really was not necessary to go that far.”

 

“It was an accident. How many times will I have to tell you?”

 

“Clearly, this was your first time saying it.” Chiyo pointed out.

 

Miyu sighed, placing her chopsticks on the table. “It really was not his fault. I saw it. He didn't see Osaka there and knocked into her without meaning to.”

 

"But, he still has to apologise for what he did, does he not?" Asuna added, leisurely playing with his necklace. "Be it an accident or not, he still knocked into her and caused her to drop her soup. Apologising isn't that much of a difficult thing to do, Kagenashi-kun. Say sorry."

 

Miyu rolled her eyes. "I know that, but you were all acting like what he did was something he deliberately did, that's why I said that." She turned her gaze towards Hitori, sternly. "Of course, as Kaiyo-kun said, you still have to say sorry to Hatsu-san."

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

“Oh no! Seems like I nearly missed all the fun, what a great timing!”

 

They all halted, the volume of the voice managing to turn a few heads, and the ambient chatter quieted down before it completely faded once they saw Monokuma stting atop the table a few centimeters from Hitori. Hitori’s amused grin dropped instantly when he turned his head to be face-to-face with Monokuma, eyes almost sticking out when he saw the bear suddenly popping out from Lord knows where beside him and tapping his paws on the table, humming merrily. Hitori's chopsticks fell on the floor, the clatter of the utensil meeting wood being the only sound heard aside the irritating singing song coming from Monokuma.

 

Hitori's body was immobilised for a moment, before shrieking in surprise as his reflexes kicked in, leaping away. “W-Where did you come from, you freaky toy?!” He asked, clumsily jumping from the table and took couple of steps back to decrease their proximity as much as he possibly could, joining Naoko and Masashi’s side.

 

“Upupupu, you’re making me feel so unwelcome you bastards!" Monokuma said, giving all the patients a once over before continuing, “I came here to tell you an amazing news so rejoice!” He raised his paw, waving it.

 

"Which literally translates to bad news." Bryclie idly commented, sipping on his steaming tea nonchalantly with his eyes closed and probably savouring the taste within.

 

“Are ya gonna go off about that bullshit again, shittybear?” Setsuna groaned, balancing two trays of coffees Miyu, Leila, Osaka, Aya and Hanaki ordered and shuffled around the tables with such ease he seemed to be floating, placing it down on the table and passed each one of them the one they ordered precisely. Naoko observed and studied him while he was at work and marked that it was the only time he didn't have a scold decorating his face, a small portion of his tongue peeking out from between lips, and on certain occasions, when his coffee got compliments, he'd huff and a grin accidentally slipped without his awareness. Hitori'd smugly point it out with a proud smile, laughing; earning himself a threat and a punch on the shoulder.

 

Setsuna glanced at Monokuma from his peripheral when he placed Miyu's drink on the table and sighed, straightening his posture. "What is it then? What the hell do you want? We don't have all day, spit it out already."

 

"Well, well you seeee," Monokuma dragged. "I've set a motive!"

 

"What do you mean by setting a motive?" Kei asked.

 

Monokuma rubbed his paws together. "Remember how I said the ones who kill get to leave this hospital?"

 

"Just get straight to the point already."

 

"I've set explosives all around the hopsital grounds and I've got the detonators here with me!"

 

"Huh?! _Explosives!?_ " Osaka yelled, panicked.

 

"If a murder isn't committed by the next 24 hours, then!" Monokuma stopped speaking, his red eye blaring and his sharp teeth revealing as he laughed. "The heart-thumping feeling of distress and despair... how thrilling!"

 

Leila frowned. “So you mean to say, if we don't do as told we’re doomed?!”

 

“That’s what it literally just said.”

 

Kei scolded Asuna and turned back towards Monokuma, regarding him with cold eyes.

 

“That’s nonsense.”

 

“And that's all I wanted to say, goodbye! Whatever you decide to do is up to you. Either way, I can't wait!” He laughed before he disappeared. Upon his leave, they all turned towards each other, panicking.

 

“Listen!” Naoko called out and the few conversations immediately ceased. “Freaking out about it won’t solve anything.”

 

“Setsushi-san isn’t wrong.” Chiyo said

 

Akihiko nodded, adding, “That’s part of its plan, it’s like we're directly falling into its trap.”

 

“Yeah but,” Bryclie started just to pause, inhaling sharply and tapped his chin with his index finger. “Can we really just trust one another in such a dire situation at this point, honestly? After all, one of us will eventually feel suffocated in the hospital and homesick too or something and try to get out by falling into the bear's hands."

 

“Shut up, who asked for your opinion?” Setsuna snapped, taking off his apron and threw it on the table, (receiving an annoyed _what the fuck do you think you're doing_ from Miyu when her coffee nearly slipped from her grip.) “Don’t say such reckless things, this ain't fucking funny, you doofus.”

 

“No need to use such language.” Akihiko said, his face slightly downcast with his eyes closed and arms crossed. “But Setsuna-kun does have a point, we shouldn’t talk about this so easily. This is serious."

 

“Yeah but what are we supposed to do?” Hitori threw his hands up in frustration. “Unless we do something, we’re done for.”

 

“That’s why we need to calm down and figure things out.” Akihiko finally opened his eyes and glared at him.

 

"Is there a way to break out of here? Damn it."

 

"Remember, we can't do that or else we would die." Haruto shook his head.

 

"Seriously..." Setsuna groaned, tapping his foot on the ground. "Worrying like that? Are all of you really afraid of a talking toy? It's all bullshit."

 

"You never know, that's why we need to be careful." Bryclie shrugged.

 

“Oh, oh! I think I’ve an idea!” Aya clapped her hands together with a grin and clasped Akihiko’s arm, causing him to gasp in surprise and pulled him along to the far corner of the cafeteria. She sneakily glanced back and once she ensured they were far enough from everyone’s earshot she sarted speaking.

 

“What are they talking about?” Masashi asked. “I can’t help but feel slightly curious.”

 

“Dunno but since it’s Aya, I don’t think we should worry too much about it and wait for them to finish. Knowing her, it’s probably something harmless or something to do with lifting up our moods.”

 

“Why do you think so? Why do you trust Aya a lot?” Osaka asked, sitting back on her chair with her tablet on the table. She’d returned back to editing some videos, exclaiming that it brought some peace to her despite everything that had happened, glancing between the screen between her and Asuna.

 

“I mean it’s Aya. So far, she’s one of the only people that’s been capable of handling the situation so damn well if you think about it. Aya’s nothing but optimistic and always observes the bright side of the bad. I admire that.” Explained Asuna, now playing with his cold noodles with his chopsticks instead of necklace.

 

Bryclie fixated his eyes on him, extremely calculating and Asuna quirked a brow in inquiry, as if silently saying _what are you looking at?_ before rapidly blinking, his face flushing in realisation and chuckled silently. Asuna lifted his head from the table with such grace and swiftly brushed his curls to the side, comical stars showering his surrounding. “Ah, I should’ve known! Are you fascinated by me?” He laughed, grinning proudly. “That’s great, glad to see someone is noticing that the great _me_ is gracing them with his presence!"

 

“No.” Bryclie dryly said with a flat look, crossing his fingers together on the table and leaned forward. Asuna simply huffed. “You’ve mentioned how Aya was one of the few people that was capable of handling the situation, which I do agree with. However, why only Aya and not the others?”

 

Asuna frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Dunno? I guess it’s because she’s always happy and bright, really? It’s just a feeling.”

 

“But don’t you think that’s a bit strange...” Bryclie trailed, gazing at the back of Aya as she waved her hands to each of her side haphazardly and proceeded to wave them up and down next, probably still explaining her idea and Akihiko would nod a few times, amused a little as he seemed to enjoy and like the sound of it, whatever that was. "It’s like, whatever this is—" he gestured around them, “— is nothing much of a surprise to her, she never once seemed fazed or overwhelmed about it and now that I recall precisely, she was the first one to step a foot inside the gym hall when we were brought here. Perhaps, she knows more than we do.”

 

Kei chuckled. “Heeh… I think you’re reading too much into this.”

 

“And you guys are not being cautious enough about it." He fired back, his voice was holding no inflection and thus did not match up with the fustrated emotion his eyes were displaying.

 

“Maybe she’s tryna pull herself together for our sake and her own or some shit.” Setsuna huffed, looking elsewhere to ensure he didn’t connect his eyes with anyone.

 

“Oh wow look at that, for once, he doesn’t sound like he wants to rip off someone’s head.”

 

“Shut up, you’re annoying.” He growled.

 

“Guys!” Aya came running towards them, Akihiko slowly trailing behind her. Her beam broadened as she waved a hand at them. “It’s okay, we can do it!”

 

“Do what?” Chiyo asked under lifted brows.

 

“Hold a party!” Aya exclaimed, her hands balling into fists excitedly and her pupils became stars, smiling. “I thought that would help us take our mind off what the bear told us! I think it would be fun!” She turned towards Naoko and sprinted off towards her, grabbing her hands tightly. Naoko was scared for a moment, she was quite surprised her bones didn’t crack with how strong Aya’s grip around her fingers were. “Right Naoko-chan? Won’t it be lots and lots of fun? I can’t wait, you can’t even imagine!”

 

Haruto chuckled, watching Aya jumping up and down with a smiling Naoko. “I don’t think that dounds like a bad idea."

 

“When is the party being held?”

 

“I don’t know.” Hitori shrugged.

 

“Who fricking asked you? I was asking Aya and Akihiko.”

 

"Ah.” Akihiko furrowed his brows upon the utterance of his name and slightly twisted his lip to the side, thinking. "Aya proposed we hold it tomorrow evening. How does that sound?”

 

“Fine by me.” Leila nodded.

 

“Yeah, it’s not like we’ve got anything better to do anyways.” Aito nonchalantly shrugged.

 

“Alright then, that’s set and also…” Akihiko trailed off and sheepishly smiled.

 

“What is it Akihiko-kun?” Kei tilted his head. Naoko looked between the two silently. Now that she thought about it, it seemed like they’d gotten a lot closer, although they’d only been stuck in the hospital for a couple of days or so, she wasn’t quite sure.

 

“Technically, I can’t do all the preparations by myself and finish it all within a day's time, so me and Koiai-san thought we’ll have a meeting later and assign everyone a part to take care of so we finish faster.” Akihiko proposed.

 

“Is that all? Were you hesitant on telling us only that?” Kei asked, his chest vaguely falling when he realised it wasn’t anything serious. “I mean sure, we can all do that, right?”

 

“I am alright with it, just don’t make me do something too complicated.” Asuna said.

 

“Thank you.” Akihiko grinned gratefully. “We'll hold the meeting a while after dinner is over, we’ll gather up in the gym hall.”

 

Everyone agreed and parted ways; and Naoko headed straight to her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Naoko was sprawled down across her bed, her knees tucked up and feet pressed on the mattress, and blinked up at the ceiling with her eyelids slowly shutting. She was greeted by the darkness and inhaled through her nostrils deliberately, before exhaling out through her mouth. She repeated the process a dozen times and mentally counted them, anything to keep her mind off some things.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eigh—_

“Are you nervous?”

Naoko snapped her eyes open and looked straight at Chiyo who was lying sideways with her arm propped on the matt, staring directly at Naoko with an indifferent countenance.

Naoko covered her eyes with her bare arm and slowly nodded. “I am. I’ve a bad feeling about this to be honest.”

“Hmmm.” Chiyo hummed and pressed her back against her own bed, too. “If that’s the case, why haven’t you mentioned anything?”

"Because I don't want to make anyone more worried than they already are." Naoko explained, fiddling with her fingers. "You see, Yutaka-kun's words had been bugging me ever since this morning. Koiai-san is great, I like her but he wasn't exactly wrong. Everything isn't normal but she's too relaxed about this, it's like that's nothing is new to her, you know?" She said, voicing her thoughts.

"I think Yutaka-kun is suspicious himself."

"Huh?" Naoko blinked.

"He didn't seem that surprised either, and he was too cautious of Koiai, like he wanted us to doubt her." Chiyo just blankly stared at her once she was done and closed her eyes, sighing. Standing up, she brushed her clothes. "Never mind that for now, I think everyone has gathered up by now so let's not make them wait any longer."

Despite herself, Naoko agreed and they both headed towards the gym hall. Naoko found herself landing sneaky looks towards Chiyo, whom still appeared unbothered by Naoko and Bryclie's uneasiness. She was quite a hard one to read or to understand ever since they'd been here, and always managed to manifest herself in a way that only showed disinterest, the rest locked away; that itself only made Naoko crave to learn more about her.

The room was filled with all of them, sitting on the floor together creating a circle that appeared as they had been waiting in there for a quite some time; Setsuna and Asuna had a dead look plastered on them, and seemed to be growing tired of waiting, grumbling incoherent words under their breath. The rest were carrying conversations of sorts among themselves, with Hitori unfortunately positioned in the center of the impatient pair much to his luck, and loosely hanged his arms around their shoulders.

"Come on, smile. _Smile! Why_  are you guys angry?" He chuckled, looking at the two of them .

"I'm tired, we've been waiting for those two for so long. Should I go and fetch them so we can just return to our rooms as quickly as possible?" Asuna sighed.

Nobody sensed the presence of their arrival however, and Chiyo cleared her throat to attract their attention.

"You don't need to bother yourself with that. We're here." Chiyo blankly stated.

"We apologise!" Naoko quickly added and bowed down.

"It's okay, we didn't wait long." Akihiko said, waving his hand.

"Alright, can we just start now?"

Kei nodded, yes. "It won't be long."

Aya giggled, fisting her hand. "Yes!"

"Alright." Akihiko inhaled, looking at all of them. "I've been thinking for a while about this and tried to give everyone a suitable task for them." He said, wiggling the paper in his hand. "But there's really not much to do, and came to the conclusion everyone would be working into groups; which has been divided into two. Kei-kun, Koiai-san, Sazanami-kun, Tadao-kun, Ito- kun, Hanako-san and myself will be working inside the kitchen and prepare all the food needed for the party. You guys can leave suggestions on what you want prepared on this piece of paper in a little while, but bear in mind we're not professional chefs so don't think of anything too complicated."

"Can you make Yakoyaki?" Leila asked, almost drooling and Akihiko nodded, chuckling.

Kei nodded in agreement and Masashi muttered a soft "understood."

"I don't wanna work with the two people who nearly killed me today!

"Ito-kun, it was just a tranquiliser." Kei sighed and Aito huffed, prying his eyes away from his.

Aya ignored them, instead leaning towards Akihiko with her eyes practically sparkling. "I love cooking!"

Akihiko smiled, brushing some of his hair out of his face. "Then I'm glad Koiai-san, let's work well together." He then swiftly turned back towards the paper to continue. "Alright so now; Tomiko-san, Hatsu-san, Sumiko-san, Hoshimi-san, Yutaka-kun, Kaiyo-kun, Setsushi-san, Kagenashi-kun and Sasaki-kun will be working on the decorations of the gym hall. There's also tables that needs to be dragged from the cafeteria and be brought here." He placed down the paper on the floor beside him and lifted his head. "If anyone has an issue, we can talk about it now."

"I think everyone is okay with it." Naoko said. "Aside from Ito-kun."

"I could always assign you to the other group, you know? That's not a problem." Akihiko offered.

Aito puffed his cheeks. "Whatever."

He laughed and Naoko smiled. "Alright. Are we all set?"

"I guess so." Bryclie said, picking on his nails. "I'm fine with mine."

"Mine too." Setsuna said."I'll be working on the drinks." He proudly added.

"Okay then, we'll be starting tomorrow!"

Everyone nodded, quite excited and perhaps, Naoko too, could try to relax and look towards the day like everyone else, to keep her mind off things.


	6. The First

**_Episode 06: Slumber Party Fiasco_ **

* * *

_ (It’s only a day away until Akihiko’s slumber party starts. I got one more day left so I guess I can hang around with someone.) _

It was in the early afternoon before Naoko woke up in bed, noticing that the sun was still shining and no loud sounds were coming from outside she figured that it was time for her to start the day. Exiting the room she was surprised to see Setsuna walking past by her, a bit fast actually.

 

“Sazanami-kun, why are you in such a hurry?” Naoko asked.

 

“Am I banned to walk in a hasty manner?” Setsuna asked in reply.

 

“You know that’s not what I mean Sazanami-kun... Tonight’s the party, aren’t you excited?” Naoko asked.

 

“No, I told Akihiko that I’m not joining this kid’s event.” Setsuna answered immediately.

 

“It is mandatory Sazanami kun, you wouldn’t want us to be suspecting you now.” Naoko asked.

 

“Don’t care. Blame me all you want, I’m not the one you are looking for.” Setsuna said.

 

“WATCH OUT!”

 

Naoko was suddenly overwhelmed by what seemed to be a floating keyboard bump her and caused her to fall down, groaning in pain and realizing that it was Aya who was carrying the keyboard and had bumped into her accidentally.

 

“Idiots” Setsuna said, walking away.

 

“Are you okay Naoko?” Aya asked in concern.

 

“I’m fine. You should really watch where you are running to Aya” Naoko said with a small smile 

 

“Why are you in such a hurry?”

 

“Because I’m doing band practice with Aito-kun!” Aya answered happily.

 

“Aito, he’s into music?” Naoko asked

 

“He says he wants to spend time with me. You should hang out with us as well, are you busy?” Aya asked.

 

“Wait, isn’t the party tonight? Wouldn’t Akihiko be mad if you slack off?” Naoko asked in reply.

 

“After hours of motivated pleading, he let me go!” Aya replied.

 

“Can you plead for that long?” Naoko asked incredulously.

 

“Enough with the silly questions, let’s get going!” Aya cheerfully said and grabbed Naoko’s wrist dragging her to the elevator. 

 

To both of their surprise the elevator opened up to reveal Hitori coming out, his black and white sweater hanging on his waist revealing his orange tank-top, around him a bunch of empty gurneys.

 

“Kagenashi!” Aya cheerfully waved hello, Naoko seeming a bit unenthusiastic upon meeting the amnesiac.

 

“Hey Aya!” Hitori greeted then looked at Naoko, winking “Sup toots?” he asked Naoko, and received a small glare from the screenwriter.

 

“What, are you moving the beds Kagenashi-chan?” Aya asked.

 

“Glad you asked, you see after I confessed my love to Akihiko-kun he bluntly ordered me to move the beds to the rooftop to have some space. I think he wants to have one bed for both of us.” Hitori answered “But there are so many beds I don’t know what to do if I’ll not be able to make it to the party,”

 

“That’s a shame. Setsuna-kun isn’t going and now even you,” Aya said and breathed a sigh of disappointment.

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

Aya, Naoko and Hitori looked over downstairs to see Haruto and Asuna walking up to them.

 

“Sasaki-kun and Kaiyo-kun, what are you doing here?” Naoko asked.

 

“We’re about to go to the rooftop, actually,” Haruto said with a small smile “Osaka said that it was nice there to have a date.”

 

“You two are on a date?!” Aya asked.

 

Asuna blushed and looked away “Don’t say that out loud, you idiot.”

 

“We figured it would be a good time to get to know each other while we are stuck here.” Haruto said.

 

“Hate to burst the love atmosphere you two have but you aren’t going anywhere.” Hitori announced “I own the rooftop because I have to work there right now.”

 

“Oh come on Kagenashi, We’re not gonna disturb you while we are up there.” Asuna reasoned.

 

“You two are going to disturb me alright, while you and the rest of the batch get all social and comfy with each other, I’m stuck with this stupid job with no one to interact with.” Hitori declined, whining slightly. “Plus, I don’t want to be a third wheel.” he added.

 

“Well we can go somewhere else, Asuna, there are other places besides the rooftop.” Haruto said.

 

“Hang on love birds, I have a proposition. How about you two do the job for me?” Hitori proposed.

 

“You’re kidding.” Haruto deadpanned.

 

“Think about it, alone time with Asuna in exchange of moving the remaining beds in the third and fourth floor, what more can you ask for?” Hitori asked “Plus, you'd be doing me a solid since at least I can hang around and make a friend at the party.”

 

“It’s not even worth it if we have to work with this much gurneys!” Asuna pointed out.

 

“How cruel, you guys are gonna be friends while I’m stuck here doing manual labour with no friends at all,” Hitori said “You two are such bullies.”

 

“Kagenashi, you aren’t going to persuade them,” Naoko pointed out “It’s your job so-”

 

“Fine, we’ll do it.” Haruto answered.

 

“R-Really?” Hitori asked.

 

“Seriously?” Naoko asked.

 

“I want every one of us to get along, if Kagenashi will be happy at the party than here then yes, making all of us happy in the end,” Haruto confessed.

 

“Wiser words have never been said, Sasaki-kun!” Aya praised.

 

Naoko wasn’t really buying it, she could tell from the amnesiac’s grin that his persuasion was working out the way he thought it would.

 

“Thank you so much you guys,” Hitori said, wiping a fake tear “I will remember your kindness forever!”

 

Naoko grabbed Aya’s elbow then whispered in her ear “We should get going; I don’t even want to see Kagenashi blinding these guys.”

 

Naoko and Aya waved goodbye to the trio and headed to their destination. They arrived to see Aito trying to practice the guitar but failing miserably, and Naoko couldn’t help but smile seeing Aito trying so hard to play one instrument.

 

“How are you working on that guitar Aito?” Aya asked.

 

“I suck.” Aito confessed.

 

“Well not all people are good at it, maybe perhaps you can sing! I brought Naoko here with me as a plus one to our band!” Aya informed.

 

Naoko noticed that Aito wasn’t very pleased for a second but relaxed immediately, somehow she could tell he thought he was going to have alone time with Aya.

 

“Well while you teach Naoko some instruments, I’m just going to get us something to drink.” Aito said, walking away outside without waiting for a reply.

 

“Thank you Aito!” Aya shouted, waving goodbye. “So Naoko, what instruments do you play?”

 

“I’m not really that good with instruments honestly” Naoko admitted.

 

“It’s okay, Aito doesn’t know a lot too, but with practice comes good results!” Aya said.

 

“You have a lot of positivity going for you, Aya.” Naoko said “I’m kinda curious about why you are so persistent on making friends.”

 

Aya’s smile turned to a sad smile, and she chuckled a bit at remembering her past, “It was because of… never mind”

 

“Oh was that too personal?” Naoko asked, with slight concern. “I shouldn’t pry.”

 

“No it’s okay, Naoko. I just remembered Ryo.”

 

“Who’s Ryo, your boyfriend?”

 

“N-No me and Ryo weren’t really going out.” Aya replied as her cheeks flushed a rosy red. “But he was my first friend and I value him a lot, especially his mom.”

 

“I see… If that’s the case then you turned into an amazing person Aya”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Of course I do. Everyone here likes you, there’s no doubt about it, plus I’m a bit jealous on how you have the ability to make everyone like you immediately.”

 

“I guess so.” Aya said “Hearing you tell me that, makes me feel like I’m making her proud.”

 

Naoko didn’t know if the ‘her’ she was talking about was Ryo’s mother or her own but she decided not to ask, plus from the energetic aura from Aya that she saw every day, this rare moment seeing her serene and reminiscing about the past was very heartwarming.

 

“Hitori-kun has the same skill too, but he just makes everyone hate him.” Aya added.

 

“I’m back” Aito announced as he entered the music room, carrying a small cooler “It’s sodas so… what did I miss?” he asked confusedly to the two giggling girls.

 

After that Aya, Naoko and Aito practiced a few sessions of playing their instruments, Naoko didn’t realize that Aito had a good singing voice as well as how he and Aya were perfectly in sync by the way they played, honestly making her feel like a third wheel but she was content with it.

 

* * *

It was already close to six in the evening before Akihiko burst in and told them to prepare for the slumber party in a few hours. Naoko hurriedly went back to her room, passing by Chiyo who had already packed her pillows and blankets.

 

Grabbing some pillows and wrapping them around with her blanket, taking a shower and preparing herself for a night with mostly everyone. Still feeling a bit sad that Haruto, Asuna and Setsuna won’t be attending, but that changed to excitement as she exited her room only to bump into Setsuna.

 

“Watch it Naoko.” Setsuna warned “So clumsy.”

 

“Sorry Sazanami-kun, the party is about to start. You know, it’s the last chance for you to join us” Naoko proposed.

 

“Hmm I don’t know, I’m too shy and insecure and no,” Setsuna said sarcastically, standing up by himself and walking away.

 

“What a jerk.” Naoko mumbled.

 

The time 9 and a few minutes in the evening when everyone who said they'd attend the slumber party showed up, Naoko was an early bird which she didn’t expect as punctual people like Akihiko, Aya, Aito (Surprisingly) and Kei were already there with her. It wasn’t too long before the others showed up with Osaka being the last one to come, two hours late to the party, saying she fell asleep and forgot that there was a party in the first place. The entire event was going great. Everyone had laughs, cheers and food to accommodate themselves to relieve the stress of Monokuma’s motive. Naoko herself had to admit that she forgot at times that she was trapped in an asylum due to the fun she was having with the rest.

 

Masashi walked over to her along with Kei, she was happy about how she and Masashi came close too and she internally scolded herself for being selfish for thinking that Kei should have gone somewhere else.

 

“Good Evening Mistress, enjoying the party?” Masashi asked.

 

“Come on Masashi I told you not to call me that,” Naoko said with a smile then looked over at Kei.

 

“Hey Kamoto-kun.”

 

“Setsushi-san.” Kei said emotionlessly, drinking from his soda can.

 

“How are you?” Naoko asked.

 

“Fine,” Kei replied.

 

“How’s the party?”

 

“Good,” Kei said.

 

Naoko felt like Kei wasn’t even interested in talking to her, looking over at Masashi who regarded with a worried expression both her and Kei. It was very awkward that Kei was only looking at the party despite the fact that Naoko and Masashi were feeling a bit awkward with him around now.

 

“Guys come over here quick!” Aya called out, “I have a juicy and exciting idea!”

 

“Oh this should be good” Chiyo muttered, grabbing some chips before making her way to Aya.

 

“Count me in!” Osaka said excitedly, grabbing Hanaki’s arm “Come on Hanaki.”

 

“W-Wait, Hatsu-chan!” Hanaki cried.

 

“This better be good Aya,” Bryclie warned, after sipping his soda.

Once everyone had gathered around Aya, the instrumentalist pulled out an empty glass bottle and waved it around in the air.

 

“Let’s all play spin the bottle!!”

 

“Spin the bottle?” Aito asked.

 

“You have got to be joking.” Leila said.

 

“What’s wrong with it? It’s a good idea for all of us to get intimate with each other.” Aya said with a giggle “Wink!” she added, winking at Leila while saying her action as well.

 

“Miyu is participating.” Miyu said immediately.

 

“Can I back out?” Bryclie asked.

 

“Your shyness is adorable but we will help you Bryclie!” Aya said “Now everyone form a big circle because we won’t be this close anytime soon.”

 

“Gee, what fun” Chiyo said unenthusiastically, taking a seat next to Akihiko.

 

“Well this party is going great, adding more excitement won’t hurt ” Akihiko said.

 

“Okay, let’s start this with me!” Aya said happily “Since I’m the one who initiated it!”

 

“Hopefully you’ll get me and we'll have to make-out!” Hitori said teasingly.

 

“Sure Kagenashi I will!” Aya said happily.

 

Hitori chuckled awkwardly, “R-Right.”

 

“Didn’t see that coming did ya?” Chiyo asked with a sly smirk.

 

“Shut up bookworm!” Hitori yelled.

 

“Make me, dumbass.” Chiyo sneered back.

 

“That’s enough you two” Akihiko said and looked over at Aya “Do spin Aya.”

 

“Make it good!” Osaka cheered.

 

“I’m next okay.” Miyu stated.

 

“Why you?” Osaka asked.

 

“Because, sooner or later a coward is gonna bail on us and I want to kiss someone before that happens.” Miyu said.

 

Aya giggled at her friends and spun the bottle as strong as she could, Naoko waited patiently but she had to admit she was a bit anxious. Thinking about this made her realize that she had to go next and the people around her were candidates for her to kiss, it was quite exciting and embarrassing but right now she was more focused on who the bottle Aya spun landed on.

 

It was none other than Aito Ito.

 

“What are the odds?” Leila asked.

 

“Boring, it should have been a girl.” Miyu and Hitori said in unison.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Aito yelled “I don’t need both of your opinions!”

 

“Says the guy with the flustered face.” Hitori said.

 

A few of the teenagers chuckled and giggled at the scene of Aito embarrassed, Naoko simply looked over at Aya who she noticed was a bit flustered as well, her attention was suddenly switched to Aito crawling over to Hitori and grabbing his collar.

 

“You really want to get punched, do you!?” Aito asked in anger.

 

“You should lock lips with her first, before thou punch me my lord.” Hitori replied with a grin.

 

“Yeah Aito, the rest of us want to get a turn too.” Bryclie said.

 

“I-I really don't…” Hanaki confessed.

 

“No one asked,” Bryclie said, causing Hanaki to sulk as Kei comforted her.

 

“It’d be best to get it over with Ito-kun” Kei said “It’s just a kiss.”

 

Aito turned his attention to the Spin doctor “You think ‘It’s just a kiss’? What kind of dege-mmph?!”

 

Before Aito could say anything, Aya grabbed his collar, pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his, Aito had his eyes wide open as Aya decided to nibble his lips a little and pushed a bit deeper, the kiss lasted for about eight seconds before Aya pulled away with an extremely flustered face.

 

“See I told you it was fun,” Aya said in a calmer tone, her cheeks were a visible pink as she smiled at Aito before sitting down and passing the bottle at Miyu.

 

Aito was stunned and just headed back to his spot between Masashi and Hanaki. Aito touched his lips as an excited Miyu spun the bottle in anticipation, Hanaki looked over at Aito and smiled.

 

“Y-You look happy.” Hanaki said.

 

“I-I’m not.” Aito whispered.

 

“You look cute.” Hanaki complimented.

 

“SHUT UP IT WAS JUST A KISS OKAY!” Aito yelled.

 

“Eehhhh” Hanaki said before tears start to form in her eyes.

 

“S-Sorry.” Aito said.

 

Miyu watched in excitement as the bottle spun around, knowing that three boys didn’t attend the party which made it clear that there was a bigger chance she’ll hit a girl. Round and round the bottle spun until finally, it landed on Naoko.

 

“YES!” Bryclie, Hitori, and Miyu cheered.

 

“You boys are too much of a closet pervert to appreciate what just happened.” Bryclie scolded, specifically Akihiko, Kei, Masashi and Aito.

 

Naoko took a deep breath and looked at Miyu with a small smile on her face, but everyone could clearly see she was looking forward to this. Looking over to Masashi who was rather blushing a little but nodded to her, Chiyo was smirking at her which was rather like teasing, Aya was clenching her hands in excitement as well as the rest of them.

 

“You’re not going to back out are you?” Miyu asked.

 

“I’m not.” Naoko said “One quick kiss and that’s it.”

 

“I promise I’ll be gentle” Miyu said.

 

“Please be gentle.” Hitori insisted, pretending to blush and act shy in front of everyone.

 

Miyu cupped Naoko’s chin and pressed a quick kiss on her lips, staying that for a second before realizing Naoko didn't pull away for a few more seconds that made her enjoy it a bit more.

 

“Not bad, Naoko.” Miyu complimented.

 

“Not bad yourself.” Naoko replied.

 

Masashi’s normal calm expression curved a short angle downward, Hitori and Bryclie high-fived in excitement, Chiyo was not impressed, Akihiko was a bit flustered, Aito was too embarrassed to notice, Aya was cheering happily, Hanaki had her eyes covered by Osaka, Leila was trying to be supportive and clapped her hands, and Kei grabbed the bottle and gives it to Masashi.

 

“Your turn” Kei said.

 

“Oh now we are getting somewhere, pretty sure everyone here wants a kiss from our sexy butler!” Hitori said.

 

“Not me.” Miyu bluntly confessed.

Masashi simply opted to ignore their comments regarding whether they wanted to be kissed by him or not and focused on the bottle. Masashi spinned it with the utmost dread, hoping it would at least land on someone he was okay with.   
  
  
He intently observed the bottle as it slowed down, fighting the temptation to tap his fingers on something, but once it stopped and he registered who it had landed on, his heart sank faster than it ever had before and without knowing, his fingers automatically started to  tap against the floor.   
  
  
Hearing Hitori's chuckle disturbed him to say the least and Hitori stared at the bottle and looked back at Masashi, who seemed entirely displeased with whom it had landed on.  _ Of course. _   
  
  
"Well hasn't this taken an interesting turn?" Hitori said and shuffled towards the butler but Masashi was having none of that, twitching his lips in dissatisfaction and squirmed on his seat.    
  
  
"Well? Let's kiss then!"

 

He sounded hesitant. "I apologise but I would rather not commit such an act."   
  
  
Akihiko raised a brow. "Don't tell me you...?"   
  
  
Masashi turned his head towards him, blinking an eye. "Huh?"   
  
  
Aito nodded his head in comprehension and Hitori chuckled, patting Masashi's shoulder.   
  
  
"Saving the special kiss for someone precious ey?"   
  
  
Masashi was flustered and swatted his hand away quickly, but the blush creeping up his neck and up his ears didn't help much. "N-No! You shouldn't talk about thin-"   
  
  
He froze before finishing his sentence, like a great force had stuffed the words back into his mouth and sealed it shut and everyone stopped their movements as well. The room shook intensely under their bodies and a shrieking sound pierced through their eardrums; the sound was deafening and earsplitting, it was a wonder they hadn't lost their hearing ability in that precise moment. The windows in the room had cracks decorating it now and some rubles had been found on the floor, scattered.   
  
  
The expression on all of their faces  for a second was inscrutable, until they had registered what had happened.   
  
  
And Naoko took a shaky  breath. She was right to feel uneasy about the party.

 

  
  



	7. The First

**_Episode 07: A Friend’s Promise_ **

* * *

 

The explosion was surprising; frightening even. From Naoko, Chiyo, Masashi, and Akihiko’s point of view, they could see the puffs of smoke erupting a few distances away from the garden, though it seemed like nothing was on fire, it still scared Naoko to such a degree.

 

_(What was that explosion, did Monokuma really mean what he said of killing us?)_

 

“There’s not much time. We need to check it out to see if the bomb really did blew off.” Akihiko said.

 

Naoko was hesitant and made the decision that she probably wouldn’t even try to stay close to the bomb, knowing that it just exploded very loudly. Her shifting uncomfortably made Chiyo groan in annoyance.

 

“Come on Tominaga-kun, Tadao-kun, we can search it on our own.” Chiyo said, taking steps forward and grabbing Akihiko and Masashi’s hand.

 

“I’d rather stay with Naoko. It’s best that none of us are going on this crisis alone right?” Masashi suggested.

 

Chiyo didn’t even hesitate and pulled Akihiko and made a beeline straight to the garden, despite Akihiko looking very worried for Naoko, his mind quickly changed to becoming a responsible leader and walked faster along with Chiyo to the garden.

 

“We should tell the others,” Masashi says to Naoko. “We don’t want them to be oblivious to what is happening.”

 

“But they’ll panic.” Naoko reasoned.

 

“Who will panic?” A familiar voice asked, causing Masashi and Naoko to yelp and jump away to realize Hitori was standing right behind them, a party hat misplaced and is resting on his chin, a few confetti paper stuck on his ruffled hair and a red cup that made them realize that he just got out.

 

“You guys have been gone for a few minutes, thought you might have done the impossible.”

 

Masashi gave a rather worried sigh. “Kagenashi-kun, I-”

 

“No I’m the one who should be sorry. I don’t like it when a friend is feeling uncomfortable because of me. Makes me more of a bad guy honestly.” Hitori confessed.

 

“No Kagenashi-kun, that’s not it.” Naoko said.

 

“Oh, so it might be that I’ve low-key flirted with Setsushi-chan. Do not worry Tadao-kun, she’s all yours!” Hitori said immediately.

 

Despite Masashi’s one visible eye twitching, the butler decided to tell the amnesiac, “you probably didn’t hear but there was an explosion in the Garden, Tominaga and Hoshimi-san are on their way there to make sure everything is oka-”

 

Without any warning, Hitori drank the remaining juice of his cup and spilled it in horror, but luckily Naoko and Masashi were able to dodge the incoming spit take.

 

“Panic! Bad! I don’t want to die!” Hitori cried and rushed back inside. “You cannot take me back to the dark side, I don’t care about the legion of the dark forces, leave me alone!”

 

“Kagenashi!” Masashi instinctively ran after the amnesiac with Naoko quickly following.

 

It was not far for Hitori to reach the gymnasium, the amnesiac bursts through the doors surprising everyone by the state of the amnesiac.

 

“Kagenashi-kun?” Aya asked. “What’s wrong?”

 

“We are all going to-“

 

Before Hitori managed to scream, Masashi tackled the amnesiac and covered his mouth to silence him. That didn’t helped the case because of Hitori’s struggle caused the people at the party to start feeling a bit wary about what is happening.

 

“Tadao-kun, why are you doing that to Kagenashi-kun?!” Osaka asked “Did you do the dare?!”

 

“No!”

 

“Everyone….” Naoko said, breathlessly as she entered the gymnasium “Don’t panic.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Aito asked.

 

“Kagenashi stop licking my hand that’s disgusting!” Masashi shouted and let go.

 

“The bomb at the garden exploded, we are all going to die!” Hitori yelled.

 

Immediately most of the patients screamed, not as much as Hitori and Osaka who started running around trying to find a place to hide. Bryclie, Hanaki and Miyu immediately rushed outside the gymnasium. Aoyama was huddled in a corner and waiting for the sweet release of death, Kei was trying to calm everyone down and Naoko was feeling scared as well.

 

“Ito-kun, help me calm down Kagenashi and Hatsu-san.” Masashi requested. “Let’s take them to the kitchen.”

 

“Got it!” Aito replied and easily caught Hitori when the latter tried to tackle him.

 

Masashi was able to capture a running Osaka, but carried her gently to the kitchen and not get dragged there unlike what Aito did to Hitori. Naoko instinctively followed suit to make sure Masashi, importantly, was okay.

 

“Why are you carrying me to the kitchen? Are you two going to kill me here, please don’t kill me I have so many projects to do!” Osaka cried, her futile struggling was a joke to Masashi and placed her down gently while Aito tossed Hitori to the corner beside Osaka, hitting Hitori’s head on the wall.

 

“Careful.” Masashi scolded.

 

“He deserved it.” Aito retorted.

 

“That’s brain damage you fool! We’re in a mental hospital!” Hitori yelled.

 

“You made everyone panic!” Masashi scolded. “You have no right to yell at Ito-kun.”

 

“Kagenashi-kun, please calm down.” Naoko advised. “You too Hatsu-san!”

 

“I’m not calming down! There are knives here and I could be stabbed!” Osaka cried, huddling behind Hitori while the latter massages his head.

 

“Obviously you two have not calmed down yet. Look, no one is going to kill someone in panic, I’m leaving Ito-kun here to guard you two while me and Naoko round up the others.” Masashi said.

 

“Tominaga-kun and Hoshimi-san might not know everyone already knows the bomb exploded so we better get there.” Naoko proposed.

 

“Leave those two to me, I got this.” Aito said confidently.

 

Osaka’s scream was enough for the three of them to look back at her immediately.

 

“Why did you scream, I was beside you?!” Hitori asked angrily, covering his ears in pain.

 

“What’s wrong Hatsu-san?” Naoko asked.

 

“The knives….. There needs to be at least six of them….” Osaka pointed at the displayed knives in the kitchen. Surely, indeed the editor wasn’t fooling around because Naoko immediately felt an intense dread that one of the knives was in fact missing from its position.

 

“This is bad….” Masashi said.

 

“Fuck, someone really is planning to murder someone!” Aito shouted

 

“We’re all going to die!” Osaka cried.

 

“This does so not feel like a Tuesday.” Hitori confessed, still caressing his head.

 

“Tadao-kun, We need to find that person before they kill someone.” Naoko said.

 

“Yes. Ito-kun, keep these two here.” Masashi ordered.

 

“Sure. At least we won’t have to deal with this event.” Aito shrugged.

 

Masashi held Naoko’s hand and the couple left the kitchen, leaving Aito to stand at the exit, arms crossed and glared at the two patients. Osaka huddled herself in the corner trying to catch her breath while Hitori simply gave a good hearted smile at Aito.

 

Naoko and Masashi rushed over to the gymnasium but eventually stopped when they saw Kei and Aya nearby. The two have been talking, more specifically Aya complaining about something on Kei.

 

“We can’t just do that, we need everyone!” Aya said.

 

“No, we don’t need to put everyone in a small target it’s best that we were separated.” Kei said.

 

“But s-someone might try to k-kill someone.” Aya said. “We need to make sure everyone is completely relaxed!”

 

“Aya-chan, Kamoto–kun!” Masashi called out.

 

“You two…How is that bastard Kagenashi doing? Thanks to him, everyone has split up, good thing Sasaki and Kaiyo-kun aren’t here to know this.” Kei asked.

 

“He’s back at the kitchen with Osaka and Aito.” Naoko informed, but her tone changed to a more serious tone. “Kamoto-kun, one knife is missing from the kitchen”

 

“Eep!” Aya squeaked “M-Maybe they are using it for self-defence?”

 

“Likely. We can’t take any risk.” Kei said. “Our best solution is to check every member.”

 

The Spin Doctor looked at the three with suspicion. “None of you three plan to murder someone right?”

 

“I would never!” Aya shouted.

 

“Kamoto-kun believe us. We won’t murder anyone.” Naoko said.

 

“I only do what Setsushi-chan tells me to do. I would never kill” Masashi said

 

“Just be carefu.l” Kei advised. “We don’t want to follow Monokuma-

 

_BOOM!_

 

Another explosion came off and it was louder than the last one, probably shook the four to no end that some small debris from the ceiling started falling down.

 

“C-Could it be?” Naoko asked.

 

“It probably happened at the kitchen.” Kei said. “We got to go there and check on the others!”

 

“No, I’ll go.” Masashi said. “Look!”

 

The butler pointed out from afar to see Hitori trying to sneak from them and using the windows of the gymnasium to escape. Kei wasted no time and runs straight for the exit with Aya immediately following him.

 

“W-What do you think happened to Aito and Osaka if Kagenashi-kun escaped?” Naoko asked.

 

“Follow Kamoto and Aya-chan. I’ll check up on the other two to make sure they’re safe” Masashi instructed. “The last thing I would let you do is to deal with someone strange like Kagenashi” Masashi said.

 

“W-Well just be safe, Masashi.” Naoko said, and left hurriedly to catch up with Kei and Aya.

 

Masashi’s face went bright red and he walked straight to the kitchen in embarrassment “T-That’s the first time she called me by my name.” he stuttered to himself.

 

Naoko sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, seeing Aya making a turn to the right of the gymnasium and followed suit. Running a bit faster until she realized Kei and Aya stopped on their tracks.

 

“Dammit, he’s gone” Kei said “He might be planning to kill someone after all”

 

“Don’t say that about Kagenashi-kun!” Aya defended “No one here plans to kill anyone!”

 

“We can’t be sure Koiai-san!” Kei scolded “You’re just going to blindly assume strangers are not planning to kill to save their lives and many else’s?!”

 

“Kamoto-kun that’s enough” Naoko said breathlessly “We don’t need to blame Aya-chan. She’s trying to find the silver lining of hope”

 

“You do not tell me what to do Setsushi-san, I’m just facing reality. I was hoping you would at least understand that” Kei said.

 

“Kamoto-kun, I know the situation is bad but we need to trust each other and work together rather than going alone and trying to solve every possible problem all to ourselves” Naoko advised.

 

Kei gave an irritated sigh “You have no idea what it feels when you trust people too easily” he muttered.

 

“What did you say?” Aya asked politely.

 

“Nevermind. Setsushi-san is right, we need to..” Kei was at lost for words when his vision focused primarily on someone.

 

Naoko and Aya looked back and to their surprise to see an injured Setsuna Sazanami limping and finally dropping down to the ground, his entire face appears to have been bruised while a few wounds on his body is visible, his hair is messed up wildly and his breathing was rapid, almost trying to catch life.

 

“Sazanami-kun!” The trio shouted and rushed over to the Barista’s aid. Kei immediately examined Sazanami and without hesitation tries to carry the barista alone, realizing his strength is a bit weaker than anticipated.

 

“H-Help me carry him t-to the emergency room!” Kei shouted.

 

“What happened to you Sazanami-kun?!” Aya asked with complete worry.

 

Setsuna can only groan in pain which made the three even more worried, with Setsuna’s left arm over Kei, his other hand over Aya and with Naoko carrying his feet, the three heads over to the infirmary as fast as they could. Naoko however was more worried about the events that is happening, who would do this to Setsuna? Does someone really want to murder one of them? Her paranoia increases and it felt like poisonous gas to her, waiting for it to take her life, she was scared to such a degree that she want this to be over as soon as possible, make her the victim for all she care just stop this feeling of anxiety inside her.

 

Kei used his arm to push the door to the infirmary, they were thankful that the nurse bots were quick to action and helped Setsuna get settled in, some bots went for the bandages and burn lotion to treat Setsuna’s wounds, the barista’s groan in pain was discomforting but the three kept still.

 

“Aya-chan, it seems Sazanami-kun is well treated. Would you stay here and keep an eye on him?” Kei asked.

 

“W-Where are you two going?” Aya asked.

 

“We will be finding the others to make sure they are okay. Don’t worry, Setsushi-san will be with me while I search for everyone” Kei said.

 

“He’s right” Naoko said, walking over to Aya and placed a hand on her shoulder “Don’t worry, like you said ‘no one is going to kill anyone’ we’re just going to find the others while you keep an eye on Sazanami”

 

Aya looked back to see Setsuna trying not to scream while the nurse bots attends to his wounds, looking back at Naoko she gave a warm smile and replied “Okay, it’s a promise!”

Kei and Naoko left the infirmary and walked quickly ahead, Naoko was still a bit anxious but Kei was looking rather composed than her. The couple left the Asylum once again and Naoko kept silent and just followed Kei who is heading over to the garden.

 

“Why are we heading to the garden?” Naoko asked.

 

“That’s where the bomb is located and it’s the first that blew up right?” Kei asked “It’s not yet the deadline and it detonated”

 

“I told you that I didn’t do it!” the sound of a familiar voice made Naoko and Kei sprint over to the garden, finding Akihiko pinning down Hitori to the ground.

 

“Good job Tominaga-kun, you caught him” Kei said a bit relieved.

 

Naoko felt a bit worried for Hitori, but disregards the idea as she decided to look around the garden, specifically heading over where the bomb was.

 

“He came running here, I took the element of surprise” Akihiko simply replied then tightened his grip on Hitori “I’ve been interrogating this guy for an hour now and he won’t budge”

 

“Ow! Not my left arm, that’s my meal ticket!” Hitori cried in pain.

 

“Don’t try to play the victim here. Are you planning to kill someone?” Kei asked.

 

Hitori only replied by giving a joyful laugh for a few seconds before replying “You honestly think I could kill someone at this state? I don’t even have the knife”

 

“Knife?” Akihiko asked confusingly.

 

“Someone stole one of the knives in the kitchen” Kei informed bluntly.

 

“So there is someone planning to murder” Akihiko said.

 

“G-Guys” Naoko quietly called out.

 

“It’s not me you idiots. Why do you guys think it was me? Because I don’t remember my talent, because I show a very mysterious and dark aura of some stupid vibe you get?” Hitori asked then gave a chuckle “What morons”

 

“GUYS!” Naoko shouted and rushed back to the boys “T-The bomb is still in place”

 

“What are you talking about Setsushi, the bomb clearly detonated” Akihiko said.

 

_BOOM!_

 

Hitori blew some strands of hair that is getting to his eyes before saying “That looks like the Warehouse blew up, and if Setsushi-chan say it’s true then we should probably look”

 

“That leaves the remaining two bombs which is in the rooftop and the  main halls” Kei calculated

 

“If someone is trying to set this up, we need to be one step ahead”

 

“Good idea. Naoko, you check the Warehouse while Kei and Hitori check the main hall, I’ll head over to the rooftop as quickly as possible” Akihiko commanded, letting go of the amnesiac as he says it.

 

“Just going to brush it off I see” Hitori mumbled “Well, this is getting rather confusing so let’s go”

 

“Wait a minute Tominaga-kun, where’s Hoshimi-san?” Naoko asked.

 

Akihiko looked around and even realized that the past hour, he hasn’t noticed Chiyo was gone.

 

“Never mind that, she might be investigating to a different location” Akihiko said “Right now, we need to go”

 

Akihiko, Kei, and Naoko sprinted back to the Asylum with Kei and Akihiko entering the Asylum and Naoko making a beeline straight for the warehouse. She could very well see the clouds of smoke from the skies as she hurried faster. Reaching to the warehouse a bit tired she found that the bomb that is in the warehouse was no longer there, but instead it was replaced by a large crater along with a few burning trees that are dying down and some burning wood from the shack.

 

_(Why did the bomb disappeared when it exploded….the one at the garden didn’t)_

 

Naoko walked over and jumped down the crater, trying to find if the bomb somehow rolled here or maybe hiding, but no luck. All Naoko can see is just the result of the bomb exploding, it was more fatal than the explosion in the garden along with the explosion in the kitchen.

Although something caught her eye before she can even leave the crater.

 

“A small metal handle?” Naoko asked to herself.

 

The screenwriter walked over to the handle, it was rising above the soil so Naoko started digging slightly with her hands only to realize the handle was attached to something, digging further she found a keyhole along with a metallic door that the handle and keyhole are attached.

 

“W-What is this?” Naoko asked “An underground door?”

 

“Naoko!” Haruto’s voice was heard.

 

“Milady!” along with Masashi’s concerned voice. That basically made Naoko sigh in relief to hear Masashi safe.

 

Naoko however covers the door with the soil she dug up and climbed back up the crater, getting a escort from Masashi and Haruto, after that she dusted herself off.

 

“Wh-What are you guys doing here?” Naoko asked “What about you Masashi, is Osaka and Aito-kun okay?”

 

“They’re fine. They just want to stay there to rest” Masashi replied “I actually informed these two about the scenario”

 

“Did someone die yet?” Asuna asked “Someone is in this explosion aren’t they?”

 

“K-Kaiyo-kun!” Haruto scolded.

 

“I’m just saying. It’s not even deadline and the bomb exploded on its own” Asuna pointed out.

 

“Well, I’m glad you three are safe” Naoko confessed “That remains seven people to worry about”

 

“What do you mean?” Haruto asked.

 

“Aya and Setsuna are in the infirmary, Akihiko went to the rooftop while Kei and Hitori went to the main hall to check the bombs” Naoko informed.

 

“Good strategy. No one would dare to mess with the bombs if it’s guarded” Masashi said.

 

“But isn’t Tominaga-kun all alone, won’t he get in trouble?” Asuna asked.

 

“He took down Kagenashi. I think he can handle himself” Masashi replied.

 

“Wait. I think I heard something” Haruto asked, cupping his left ear.

 

“Why do you do that gesture?” Asuna asked in confusion.

 

“I heard it too” Masashi said “It’s a girl’s”

 

“Leila-chan” Naoko said.

 

Without hesitation, the four started running to find the source of the screaming. It wasn’t that long before they heard the screaming came from the garden.When they reached the garden, Hanaki was unconscious on the ground and Masashi immediately treated her to see if she was okay, Naoko and Haruto came to Leila who is still screaming in horror as if she saw a ghost.

 

“Leila-chan it’s okay! Don’t scream it’s okay!” Naoko shouted, trying to calm the voice actress.

 

But it was futile; Leila kept screaming then started crying like a weird mood swing before fainting.

 

“Okay, I think I know why she screamed” Asuna pointed out “Y-You guys want to take a look at this”

.

.

 ** _Monokuma:_ ** _Ding Dong! A body has been found, in a few minutes of investigation we will begin the class trial!_

.

.

.

.

.

_Naoko, Haruto and Masashi were paralysed in their tracks upon the discovery. The first thing they faced was blood splattered and smeared across the ground, the air intensly dense with the smell of fresh iron it made Naoko feel nauseous in the pit of her stomach. Her trembling fingers gripped the lower part of her face and her naturally animated eyes broadened, their shade started to fade and was replaced by horror and trepidation._

_Her heart thumped, and no words came out of her mouth, a knot spreading across her throat unabling her to throw out anything. The vibrant green bushes were painted with dots and slashes of pink, and the leaves gently brushed against the face of their once lively friend- the one whom smiled when everyone was agitated. The friendly gesturefrom the tree made it seem like something peaceful, but in reality, it was far from it. Aya's eyes were wide-eyed and her chapped lips agape in shock; the expression displayed in her countenance made it appear as if she managed catched a glimpse of the person in the act of murder, it being a mixture of horror and unexpectedness. The used knife still remained inside her body in the back, with multiple stab wounds as well, as blood leaked out from the wounded spots, escaping from within the glacial corpse and dripping on the pool of blood expanding beneath her pale body with a peculiar symbol embellishing the center._

_Her left arm and right leg were bent, one of her legs lay vertically, whereas her arm faced upwards toward her upper anatomy with a cracked elbow; her bones were broken in the most hideous way possible. The sound of blood dripping were as loud as the sound of Naoko's heart thumping against her chest._

_._

_._

_._

_**Aya Koiai** was found dead._

 

* * *

 

**_Patients remaining_ **

 

 

 

  * __Naoko Setsushi (Ultimate Screen-Writer)__



 

  * _Chiyo Hoshimi (Ultimate Literary Analyst)_



 

  * _Akihiko Tominaga (Ultimate Student Council President)_



 

  * ~~_Aya Koiai (Ultimate Instrumentalist)_~~



 

  * _Aito Ito (Ultimate Aviculturist)_



 

  * _Masashi Tadao (Ultimate Butler)_



 

  * _Asuna Kaiyo (Ultimate Marine Biologists)_



 

  * _Haruto Sasaki (Ultimate Pantalogist)_



 

  * _Hanaki Sumiko (Ultimate Florist)_



 

  * _Miyu Tomiko (Ultimate Actress)_



 

  * _Bryclie Yutaka (Ultimate Oculist)_



 

  * _Osaka Hatsu (Ultimate Editor)_



 

  * _Hitori Kagenashi (Ultimate ???)_



 

  * _Setsuna Sazanami (Ultimate Barista)_



 

  * _Aoyama Hanako (Ultimate Voice Actress)_



 

  * _Kei Kamoto (Ultimate Spin Doctor)_



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grabs Popcorn* 
> 
> Let the tears begin.


	8. The First: Investigation

 

_**Episode 08: Aya Koiai** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Monokuma File**

__

**V I C T I M**

_Aya Koiai_

__

**I N F O R M A T I O N**

__

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 57 kgs

Date of Birth: November 29

__

**C A U S E  O F  D E A T H**

__

The victim was found in a mangled state on the ground, in the garden.

__

Estimated time of death is between 11:35 pm and 11:50 pm (2335 - 2350). Body discovered at 12:01 am (0001).

__

Exact cause of death is uncertain.

Her limbs were bent and distorted, there are fractures and cracks throughout her body, especially broken ribs. Her skull is cracked. There was a knife lodged in her ribcage, going in through her back. There are multiple stab wounds and lacerations, five in total, counting the one from where the knife hasn’t been pulled out. There is also a very small wound on the side of her neck, made by something with a diameter of no more than 8mm. It may be a puncture mark. There is a strange symbol made with blood under her body, comprising of a circle and a faint six-sided star.

 

 

* * *

  


Naoko’s mind was frozen in utter shock and horror. This couldn’t be happening, she had been laughing and talking with her mere moments ago… She had seen her just a bit ago, a _few_ minutes at that. If only she hadn’t let her go, if only she was still with her… Regrets filled her mind. It would have been different if she never told her to take care of Setsuna, would it not? It was her fault... This was _wrong,_ there was no better way to describe it.

__

Aya didn’t deserve it.

__

Emotions welled up in her throat, her eyes stung and she stomped down the urge to throw up. She tore her gaze away from Aya’s now lifeless body, even as Haruto went up to it and closed her eyes. She almost wanted to yell at him - _don’t touch her, maybe this will all change into a dream if we pretend it never happened_ \- but she didn’t feel like she could rasp out a single word, yet alone an entire sentence loudly. She choked back a sob.

__

“Who… Who could have been so cruel?” Masashi whispered, voice laced with shock.

__

“I don’t know, I don’t-” Naoko closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, delaying the emotional response she felt coming. She needed to think. And she needed to make the person who did this pay.

__

Haruto got up from the place he was kneeling next to Aya just as rapid footsteps, sounds of running could be heard. Akihiko and Kei ran up to them, followed by Hitori.

__

“What on- oh my god. Ohhh my _god._ ” Akihiko turned away as soon as he caught a glimpse of Aya. “This can’t be happening.”

__

From the corner of her eye she saw Kei cover his mouth with a hand, a pained expression crossing his face. 

  
“The bear said it was the ‘investigation’ phase.” Hitori said, voice uncharastically soft. “We don’t have time to mourn… We need to find out who it was, and make sure the killer gets justice meted out to them.”

__

Leila was still crying, although her screams had subsided into whimpers now. Naoko looked sadly around at the people there, all of them facing the scene in front of them, all of them mourning the loss of their dear friend.

__

Naoko wiped her eyes, the tears hadn’t spilled out of them, though they were filled to the brim, so much so that her vision was hazy. “I will make them pay,” She said, then swallowed. She walked up to Aya’s body, careful not to look at her face for fear of breaking down, then removed the bloodied ribbon from her hair.

__

She clutched it tightly and grit her teeth, stepping back.

__

“I will make the person who did this _pay_.”

 

 

* * *

INVESTIGATION PORTION

* * *

 

  


“It seems like she fell from up there.” Asuna said, looking up and pointing to the roof. Everyone had gathered around in a matter of minutes - this was an abrupt end to the day. It was dark, and not much was clear, but it wasn’t like they could sleep now.

__

“Let’s go.” Naoko said, already making for the entrance. There was enough light. Unlike normal hospitals, this one had no ‘visiting times,’ and there weren’t any curfews. She’d be here for as long as she wanted - as long as it took for her to solve this. The others could go wherever they pleased… She was trying very hard not to snap at them anyway. She had lost her trust in some, and doubted everyone.

__

What a life.

__

It was like she was on autopilot, she hardly realised when she climbed the stairs... or did she take the elevator? She didn’t remember. She only snapped out of it when she was on the roof.

__

Looking around, she noticed a lot of gurney beds were unaligned. She frowned. If it was Haruto and Asuna who had made the beds, then she doubted they would leave it like that. Were they… signs of struggle? This must mean Aya wasn’t alone on the rooftop.

__

“Sasaki-kun,” She called out to Haruto. “I’m assuming you guys did not leave the beds like this?”

__

She received a nod in response. “No. It looks like they might have been moved. I doubt Koiai-san would have done all this alone, so it’s either from some… disagreement with someone else who was also here or it was caused by the bomb going off.”

__

“I see, thank you.” She said. “You and Asuna-kun weren’t at the party with the rest, were you..?” She asked hesitantly.

__

“No,” Haruto said calmly. “We weren’t.” He didn’t offer more - Naoko already knew that he and Asuna had been arranging the beds on their so-called ‘date’ at the time.

__

“Did you ever come back to the roof after that? Or near the time the explosion occurred..? I’m asking because then we can confirm if it was due to the fight that I assume happened between Aya-chan and the killer. If you came here before the explosion and they were all the same as you left them, then that means they were caused by the killer or the bomb, or a combination of both. And if they had already been messed with, that means it wasn’t the killer and Aya-san but someone else at the time.” She clarified her intentions, not wanting to offend anyone yet.

__

Haruto narrowed his eyes. Although he seemed to be pondering something, Naoko felt that her question had made him put up his guard, as though she suspected him. A second later, he finally opened his mouth to speak. “I’m afraid not, Setsushi-san. Asuna and I were on the fourth floor when the explosion in the warehouse happened, and we were down in the third floor when the main hall bomb went off. You have to understand that we were moving very carefully for fear of setting off another bomb. Asuna can verify my claim. Besides,” he added as an afterthought. “I was with you guys when we found the body. If, say, Asuna and I had _both_ been here, and one of us had been the killer, then the announcement would have gone off as soon as Leila-san and Sumiko-san saw it, because that would have made three people to find the body, counting the one who wasn’t the killer. It didn’t, which means Asuna was the third one to discover the body, and that’s when the announcement went off.”

__

Naoko nodded solemnly, turning away to look around more. She was weaving her way through the beds, when she heard a voice.

__

“Setsushi-san,” Chiyo beckoned her, moving to the lip of the roof they had inspected before. “The wooden railing here is broken. Careful, there is a bed right in front of it, I had to climb here really cautiously. The railing may have been cut, but with the way it’s dented and how the gurney is so close to it, I suspect that it might have been hit with the gurney and then got dislodged.”

__

Naoko moved closer, squeezing between the space between the gurney and the wall, then down to the other section of the roof. “I see… Yeah, it does appear to be dented.” She inspected the railing, running her index finger over it lightly. “Must have taken force… If it is from the gurney, that’s only possible if the killer pushed it with a lot of strength, so we need to look for someone with considerable strength.”

__

“The gurneys had wheels, and the incline makes it possible for people who aren’t very strong to do it as well.” Reasoned Masashi, still standing at the other end. “Milady, we need to keep every option open if we want the person who did that to Aya to be punished.”

__

Naoko nodded once, slowly, deliberately. Maybe he was right, she felt like she was too eager to find the killer and exact vengeance. She didn’t want to miss anything in her eagerness. She took out her monopad and snapped a picture. As she did so, she saw a notification and opened it up.

__

“Oh,” She murmured. “The bear gave us what he calls a Monokuma File, and there’s information about the death.” Ignoring the sick feeling that formed in the pit of her stomach as she was reading through it, she digested the information  fairly quickly.

__

“Broken bones…” She was surprised at hearing Chiyo’s voice right in her ear, but avoided jumping at it due to her numbed emotional state. “That is explained by the fall.” She whispered. “Ah, you don’t mind me looking at it, do you?”

__

Naoko shook her head, no. She didn't care, frankly. “Don’t you have your own?” Even as she asked that, she moved her hand to let Chiyo see the monopad.

__

“I do, but, I think I left it somewhere.” She leaned in to peek over her shoulder.

__

They both read together slowly and carefully through it, Naoko’s expression changing to that of disgust and Chiyo’s becoming grim.

__

“Although I saw it before, reading that there is a knife lodged in her ribcage is… I feel so sick.” Naoko muttered. “This was unnecessarily cruel. Multiple stab wounds..? What’s this on her neck?” Too many questions, too little time. Ignoring Chiyo, she started walking back to the section of the roof everyone else was on.

__

Chiyo followed a minute afterwards, frowning. “It says something about a symbol, does anyone know anything?”

__

Miyu looked up from her staring at a gurney, wiping her eyes slightly. She had been sobbing silently all this while, but her voice came out rather composed. “Y-Yes. I think it can be a cult symbol.”

__

There was silence, which was broken by Akihiko. “Cult..?”

__

Miyu nodded quickly, uncomfortable at being looked at by everyone. She didn’t enjoy being the center of attention in a situation like _this,_ other times were okay. “I once researched a lot about cults for a role… I like knowing things before I perform them, you see. And that really looked like some sort of ritual thing - I forget what they’re called... Magic circles? Anyway those are more often than not used by cults and in stuff like dark magic.”

__

The air tensed, and Naoko quickly noted it down. As she did so she read the file again. “If I recall correctly, Osaka-san noticed one of the knives gone from the kitchen right?”

__

Kei and Osaka nodded. Kei said, “You told me that as well. Should we go check?”

__

They made their way to the exit, but Osaka held Naoko’s sleeve and made her wait until the others had gone on ahead. Naoko was surprised, but stayed back.

__

“What is it, Hatsu-chan?”

__

“It-It wasn’t me…” She whispered nervously, her lip trembling. “I-I was in the kitchen after the explosion, I was g-guarding Ito-kun! I was trying to wake him up, and I was scared after finding out that someone took a knife, so I couldn’t move at all. I was… I was so scared…” She looked up at Naoko with watery eyes, who felt a twinge of guilt she couldn’t quite place.

__

“Hatsu-san,” She said softly, trying to reassure the other girl with her tone, “It’s okay. You protected Ito-kun as well as yourself, I trust you. You did well.”

__

That was all it took for Osaka to break down crying, and as Naoko hugged her to soothe her, stroking her dark hair, she wondered how it would have been if they had all stayed in the kitchen.

 

* * *

__

Once in the kitchen, Naoko started to look around. She took pictures of everything with the monopad, including the broken areas and the mess made by the explosion earlier. Masashi was behind her, and he took out his own monopad.

__

“Oh, the knife wasn’t put back.” Hitori said, looking at the five knives in the knife holder, pointing at the empty spot for the sixth. “It was a medium-sized one. Still lodged in Aya-chan's body, apparently.”

__

Naoko hummed in response, checking the trash. “There's something there.” She said. “Looks like plastic..?”

__

“The timelines do not add up.” Mumbled Masashi. He looked at Naoko from the corner of his eye. “I do believe the cult symbol is _very_ important, milady. I hope you too are thinking what I am.”

__

He received a nod in response. “Let’s see about it in a bit. We have so much more to figure out…”

__

“Aw, why is mine the only cracked one? Give me yours, Tadao-kun.”

__

“Kagenashi, stop sneaking up behind me!”

__

“You know you love me~”

__

“If you keep this up I swear to God the next victim will be you.”

__

“That is very dark, Tadao-kun! Makes me happy to know you’re willing to go yandere for me.”

__

Naoko rolled her eyes and walked out, they didn’t have time for Kagenashi’s antics in this situation. Now… A wound on her neck? She frowned, wondering what that could be from. If it _were_ a puncture mark, was it from a needle? She tried to recall where she had seen needles, not noticing it when she walked past Leila.

__

“Ah, Naoko-chan.” Leila said, her voice cracking slightly at the end. She cleared her throat. “Found anything?”

__

Naoko shook her head, slowly and a bit sadly. “Nothing we didn’t already know except things we found on the roof. Missing kitchen knives. She was pushed from the roof… Misplaced gurneys and I think one of them hit the railing, because it was dislodged.”

__

“Oh…” Leila looked at the Monokuma File in her own Monopad. “Ah, do we know what caused the… the uh, puncture wounds?”

__

“I don’t know, I probably saw something related to that but every time I try to recall it it just slips away.”

__

She furrowed her brows. “Do you think it’s something like a needle..? A… Oh I got it! A syringe! The nurses had syringes, remember?”

__

Naoko looked at Leila, eyes wide. “You’re right! That’s it! Tominaga-san mentioned that there was a broken nurse robot on the fourth floor, and that’s where he got the tranquiliser from, and used it on Ito-kun. He said there should be two left now, let’s go check if one more is missing.”

__

She ran up to the elevator, not attentive as to whether Leila was accompanying her or not. Pressing the button to the fourth floor, she waited impatiently for it to come to a stop.

 

* * *

__

Once the doors opened, she ran out. She moved to the hallway to the right first, peeking into all rooms hurriedly as she went along. Nothing. She stopped when she came to the dead-end and turned around, rapidly covering the length of the hallway and rounding into the second one at the centre.

__

“Setsushi-san..?” A voice said uncertainly.

__

Naoko turned to look at the source of the voice - Kei Kamoto. “Oh, Kamoto-kun.” She said, walking up to Kei. “What are you doing here?”

__

“Same as you, I assume.” Kei said, shrugging. “I figured out from the information in the monopad that the puncture wound would be from a needle, and a syringe would most likely have the diameter described, since it’s thicker than say, a normal sewing needle.”

__

She nodded in agreement. “Spin _doctor,_ huh?” For some reason, she always felt a sort of heaviness in her heart around Kei, so she tried to lighten the atmosphere for her own sake. She did not need to be worrying about awkwardness right now. That could come later.

__

Kei gave a dry chuckle. The sound was rumbling, yet light. “It doesn’t exactly mean that, but have it your way.” Naoko opened her mouth to ask exactly what it did mean, but Kei went on, and she had no chance to pose her question. “Anyway, I found the nurse robot. It’s in this room, and it’s not functioning at all. As we suspected, two of the syringes are gone. If one was taken by Aki- er, Tominaga-kun in my presence, we still do not know the whereabouts of the second one. The killer most likely used it.”

__

“I see…” Naoko said, stepping into the room to look at the robot for herself. There _was_ only one tranquiliser strapped to the belt on it, and its spindly metallic arms were twisted and broken. Its left leg was missing and the other was bent oddly. She got up once again, clutching her closed hand behind her back.

__

“Hmm… Do you have any theories?” Kei asked.

__

The redhead thought for a bit before shaking her head. “Nothing concrete, but I feel like the cult symbol wa-”

__

She was cut off by a blaring announcement.

__

**“The trial will begin shortly! Everyone gather on the first floor before I have to drag you by the scruff of your neck! Upupupu…”**

__

They had ran out of time.

 

* * *

 

**_CLUES AND TRUTH BULLETS OBTAINED:_ **

__

**_Monokuma File_ ** _\- The Monokuma file lists clues that could be found on the crime scene, as well as the state of Aya’s body. Clues include broken bones, cracked skull, five stab wounds in her torso, including one in which a knife is still present, and a puncture mark in her neck. There is also a symbol in blood under her body. Details about her person and the time of death are also mentioned._

__

**_Broken Rooftop Railing -_ ** _The railing on the rooftop has a rather large dent, it has been dislodged from one side because of something hitting it with extreme force._

__

**_Dishevelled Gurneys -_ ** _Haruto and Asuna arranged the beds on the rooftop before Aya was killed, but after her death one bed was found near the misshapen railing._

__

**_Other Signs of Struggle -_ ** _Aside from the one gurney near the railing, other beds have been moved and are misaligned. It looks like there had been some sort of fight or disagreement, in which the beds were physically moved or had been hit._

__

**_Missing Kitchen Knife -_ ** _One of the kitchen knives was missing before and after the party, it was later found stuck in Aya’s back._

__

**_Missing Syringe -_ ** _Every robot nurse had three tranquilizer syringes for the patients and there was one broken robot in the fourth floor. Akihiko used one syringe to calm Aito down but there is another one missing and it is yet to be known as to who took it._

__

**_Magic Circle (possibly a cult symbol) -_ ** _Miyu presumed that the symbol under Aya’s deceased body seemed to have come from a cult symbol._

__

**_Stab Wounds and Lacerations from the Knife -_ ** _Aya’s body had been stabbed multiple times by what seems to be a knife, this is further verified by the said kitchen knife being lodged in her ribcage._

__

**_Puncture on Aya’s Neck -_ ** _Leila mentions to Naoko that a syringe might have been enough to cause the puncture on Aya’s neck, it is not known for certain._

__

**_Osaka’s Account -_ ** _Osaka claims that she had been guarding Aito ever since the explosion in the kitchen that made the Aviculturist unconscious happened._

* * *

  



	9. The First: Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to change the Class Trial into Script format so it would be easier for us.

_**Episode 09: Trust** _

* * *

 

  
They all headed over to where Monokuma had instructed them to go; it was a bit unsettling for Naoko to have just left Aya’s body all alone like that without anyone burying it, but the bear said that he’d take care of it for them. The remaining patients reached the elevator and headed down to the trial room, finding themselves in the room decorated with musical notes and such as a remembrance for Aya, and all the while a black and white picture frame of her, crossed out by a bloody pink colour and supported by a stand, was placed in one of the sixteen podiums.

 

 **_Monokuma:_ **   **_Stand at your respective podiums, bastards! We will begin the class trial._ **

 

Naoko glared at the stuffed toy, taking her place at the podium that was facing Monokuma himself while Masashi took the podium next to her, followed by Aya’s frame then Miyu, Osaka, Bryclie, Asuna, Haruto, Akihiko, Hitori, Setsuna, Leila,  Aito, Hanaki, Chiyo and finally Kei on Naoko’s right side.

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi: (_ ** _Everyone has already taken their spots... It’s very unnerving to see Aya’s frame with us in the podium, does this mean Monokuma was expecting her to die? I’m still clueless right now but I have to focus on what’s important - and that is to solve this case and find out who the murderer is.)_

 

_CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _So, who’d like to go first?_

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Should we cover the basics first?_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Let me have a crack at it- so the victim is Aya and everyone here knows that unless some idiot forgot who she was, and we know she died by being stabbed by a knife and fell off the rooftop._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _That would be a logical way to describe it, but let’s study the case more carefully._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _He’s right. Now let’s get on with the basics, why would someone kill Koiai-san?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _It's obviously one of us just as Monokuma said, what are the chances that Kagenashi killed her?_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _No way! I would never kill someone sweet like Aya!_

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _At the party, you were the one who was the most suspicious._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _So? Don’t you people even understand these types of situations? The most suspicious person is not the guy we are looking for._

 

 **_Aoyama Hanako:_ ** _He has a point there…_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _I think we shouldn’t let Hitori off the hook just yet._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _You got something in mind Chiyo?_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Just this. Akihiko, you assigned Hitori to take the extra gurneys to the rooftop right?_

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _Indeed._

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Then why did Asuna and Haruto take the job for him?_

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _I can answer that. Hitori wanted to spend some time at the party, no offence to anyone but I was satisfied with having Asuna as my company for that night._

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _Yeah, I mean who wouldn’t? But I enjoyed my time with Haruto as well so we gave Hitori a chance to find someone he can spend time with._

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _Are you two lovebirds now?_

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _Don’t be quick to jump to conclusions, it was a simple bond between friends, Osaka._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _But didn’t it look suspicious even to the two of you? Hitori might have used that opportunity to kill someone._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Even if I try to kill someone, you guys would have caught me. Not a single person in this room trusts me at this point, and even at the party I was pinned down!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _Because you were acting suspiciously Kagenashi, why go through all that trouble?_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _(Laughs) You guys seriously still don’t get it do you?_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _Wh-What are we not getting?_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _If you have something to say, just say it already._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Nah, it’s okay. I’m fine with things settled like this._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _Why you little fucking skinny bitch! Just tell us if you killed Aya or not!_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _You think that little threat scares me, bird man? I’m not letting an idiot like you kill me so easily because that would be really boring._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(Everyone’s riling Kagenashi up or targeting him; I don’t know if I should trust or ignore what he says but he seems to be playing us at his own game. In order to move forward I need to find out what this guy is telling us and be certain of his intentions.)_

 

_PANIC DEBATE!!!_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Okay Hitori, so are you implying you killed Aya?_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _I’m not saying that cupcake, you are!_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _There’s no way he could have done it then, he’s trying to stall for time or play with us or something._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Maybe I am?_

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _Then I guess there is no reasoning behind this, since you obviously aren’t the one who killed Aya._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _You don’t know that, I really have no care if I get executed today so at least I get to troll you guys even if I were the murderer!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _No that’s wrong! (_ **_Truth Bullet: Other Signs of Struggle)_ **

 

_BREAK!!_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Hahahahaha, Okay that was impressive. Naoko, what gives it away?_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _You figured it out?_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _Yes, and it’s pretty obvious as well. We were digging too much to Hitori’s claims, but he didn’t really need to say that he’s innocent because it’s so obvious._

 

 **_Hanaki Sumiko:_ ** _I’m still confused, what are you talking about?_

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _Don’t keep us in the dark!!_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Signs of struggle, we saw that at the rooftop there were signs of struggle before Aya was killed._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _Since Aya’s build is stronger than Hitori’s, she could have easily defeated him and not put up much of a fight._

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _What if he used some kind of plan to take Aya down?_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _I highly doubt it, one hit to Hitori from someone as strong as Koiai-san could take him down immediately, even if Kagenashi managed to create an elaborate scheme to stun Koiai-san , he won’t be able to do it so quickly._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _This means we’re back to square one. Do we still have no idea who killed Aya?_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _If it’s not Hitori, then who else do you guys think it is?_

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _I have someone to accuse ._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _What do you mean?_

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _The one who killed Aya is none other than Bryclie!_

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _What?_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _Why are you pinning this on Bryclie?_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _..._

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _I have my suspicions on Bryclie as well, you all remember the symbol on Aya’s body right?_

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _Oh please stop, I’m getting nauseous…_

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _According to the Monokuma file, other than the knife on her back and the damages from the fall, there is also a strange symbol._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _Not just that, but it was created not on the area where Aya lay, her body was obviously dragged to the symbol._

 

 **_Hanaki Sumiko:_ ** _H-How horrible! Who can do something like that?!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(Someone who can make that kind of symbol and use it on Aya’s corpse) You’re the only one! The only person who would do that kind of thing is you Bryclie, Miyu is right._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _We didn’t even see him when the explosions happened._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Hmmmm yeah I guess but-_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _You really think it was me?_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _You’re the SHSL Occultist, apart from Miyu knowing about it for her plays you are the only one who could have done it._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _Let me stop you right there if you are going to say ‘doesn’t it make Miyu suspicious because she knows this’ I’ll be glad to answer and defend her. Why would Miyu use that kind of murder when she has more tricks to do it? Besides, she has no reason to carve some sort of symbol for a ritual._

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _You thought that ahead of time didn’t you, Mr President?_

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _I just want this over and done with, we lost a friend already and I want to avenge her death and bring her some justice._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(Akihiko is as determined to solve this case as I am, glad that I’m not the only one. However, Bryclie is really taking his time answering, did he really kill Aya? If he can defend himself, he should say it before-)_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _You idiots are jumping to conclusions immediately, didn’t you guys forget the most important detail of all?_

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _‘Important detail’?_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _The knife? If I recall correctly, the knife was located at her back._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _Yeah, because you are the one who stabbed her!_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _Hilarious, but I was with you at the party._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _What are you saying?_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(Bryclie is telling us something, I’m pretty sure the knife has some other minor detail besides that it was missing from the kitchen or found in Aya’s back.)_

 

_PANIC DEBATE!_

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _So the knife was missing from the kitchen, but that was before the party, when we can assume it was stolen. Then it was found to have been used to stab Aya in the back._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _Can’t someone make clear what you guys are trying to look at? It’s obvious that Bryclie stabbed Aya!_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Wait a second there, Ito-san, we can’t be sure if Bryclie really did stab Aya with the knife because he was with us at the party._

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Which leaves us one thing, the person who isn’t at the party must have been the one in possession of the knife!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _I agree with that!_ **_(Truth Bullet: Missing Kitchen Knife)_ **

 

_BREAK!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _Bryclie didn’t actually have the knife with him because he was at the party; Kamoto-kun is right, everyone! The person who took the knife from the kitchen has to be the one who didn’t attend the party!_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _If I may, I remember everyone who attended the party._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _How can you be sure? Maybe someone sneaked past and hid the knife somewhere in the place we were having the slumber party._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _Tell them Naoko._

 

_LOGIC DIVE!!!_

_SPIN THE BOTTLE!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _Wait, I think Masashi is saying that the spin the bottle game is the way to know who really wasn’t paying attention to the party and was planning something!_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _Exactly, anyone who had any intention to murder will fail to give their normal reaction. Now let me ask each and everyone of you. what would you think if my turn on the bottle ended with me kissing Kei and that I secretly enjoyed it but was too shy to admit it?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _You secretly enjoyed kissing Kei? Masashi-kun, that’s kind of gay._

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _So you guys played that game…_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _Aww wish I was there to see you two!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(Masashi’s plan worked!)_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _So, it’s one of you three._

 

 **_Setsuna, Haruto, Asuna:_ ** _Wh-What?_

 

 **_Aoyama Hanako:_ ** _Hang on Tadao-kun, the bottle landed on Hitori not Kei why are you lying?_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _By lying, Tadao-kun managed to find some ‘normal’ reactions from the ones who didn’t see it, the ones who really knew what happened will be confused._

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Nice work Masashi!_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _For milady’s safety, I can solve this case no sweat._

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _So now we know that the person who has the knife can only be Asuna, Haruto, or Setsuna. Time to eliminate the suspects logically._

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _Look, I can safely say that it wasn’t me or Haruto since we were basically at the 4th floor when this whole fiasco happened. Weird as it is, we even caught a glimpse of Aya going to the rooftop but we never saw someone follow her._

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _He’s right, we wouldn’t kill Aya knowing that we could monitor each other._

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _And of course with that claim we can now perfectly and confidently say that it was Setsuna who stole the knife from the kitchen, am I wrong coffee prince?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _Tch._

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _If you have a reason to-_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _It can’t be Setsuna…._

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _Naoko..._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _Milady. Are you sure about that?_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _Objection! Do you really believe that it_ wasn’t _Setsuna? Are you trying to defend him or something?_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _But it wasn’t Setsuna. I don’t need an explanation as to why he’s innocent._

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _Heh, are you challenging me to an argument Naoko?_

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _Oh boy, this is gonna get ugly._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(Haruto and Asuna already claimed that they’re innocent and their explanation is valid as well, Setsuna is also innocent because me and Aya saw him but I need to convince Bryclie that it wasn’t Setsuna in order to move forward to this case)_   


_REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN (Naoko vs Bryclie)_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _It’s pretty simple, Setsuna didn’t attend the party because he wanted to kill someone. He probably tinkered with the bombs as well._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _He may have tinkered with the bombs but how do you think he achieved it?_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _There’s a control panel on the bomb, if Setsuna could cut the wires from the bombs correctly then he would have disabled it. Perhaps not really disable it, but give us more hours._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _I believe that Setsuna did try to tinker and deactivate the bombs. But there must have been a security system installed that sent a small blast._

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _Then you are just helping me prove my point that the killer is Setsuna! He tinkered with the bomb at the garden, then the back of the hospital, then the warehouse. He probably tried to deactivate the bomb on the rooftop but Aya saw him and followed him, then he killed her because he doesn’t want anyone to know he plans to kill every one of us!_

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _Allow me to cut through those words!_

 

**_BREAK!_ **

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _It’s just like Hitori’s case that he’s innocent. Setsuna was not physically capable of committing the crime._

 

 **_Hanaki Sumiko:_ ** _Y-You mean h-he was a w-wimp?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _Excuse you, even though Aya is annoying I wouldn’t kill her. Besides, Naoko is right, I wouldn’t have been able to kill Aya even if I wanted to in this state._

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Did you tinker with the bombs then?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _...Yes. I did._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _That’s suspicious, why would you do that?_

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _And why use a knife as well? Why go through the trouble of tinkering with the bombs, do you have a plan to kill us all then?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _...I was… trying to disable it._

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _Disable the bombs? Damn, why didn’t any of us think of that. Oh wait, WE DID!_

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _Disabling the bombs is risky, once you cut one of the wires and you get it wrong like one fifth of this asylum will blow up. Just like at the warehouse._

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _I knew that but I wanted to try, I found a bunch of wires when I opened the control panel of the bombs, I started cutting a few until the bomb triggered a defence mechanism and blasted me off; it hurt really bad, but I continued to do it. I didn’t bother trying again on the bomb at the garden because I thought it would likely blow up if I attempt to disable it, so I went to the back of the asylum and failed again._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _So the third one… was at the warehouse then? That’s before me and Aya found you all injured._

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _...Exactly._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _Setsuna… why would you try to save us?_

 

 **_Aoyama Hanako:_ ** _Setsuna, you could have told us._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _We would have been there for you either way._

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _After that, Aya and Naoko found me and took me to the infirmary. A few minutes later I heard from you guys that Aya was dead. Way to be responsible everyone, kudos to each and every one of you._

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Then you are innocent. But what happened to the knife you were carrying?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _I dropped it._

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Which goes back to the next suspect: Bryclie._

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _Again, me?!_

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _You’re the only one capable of drawing that symbol!_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _What about you?!_

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _Do you even think I would use that creepy symbol if or when I kill someone?_

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _Enough! Bryclie, just admit or explain that it wasn’t you. We are ready to listen._

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _...Okay, it was me._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _You… admit it?_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _Yeah I did, I performed my cult afterlife ritual on Aya and stabbing her with the knife is a sign of an offering to the great gods._

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _What the heck are you saying?!_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _My cult. It has been the master of everything, we know how the world works and we know what happens after you die. The society is filled with non-believers who think they can survive on their own, religion strictly orders everyone to follow their morals, but we are talking about freedom of belief here!_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _The bastard’s not making any sense at all._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _I’ll fucking kill you Bryclie!_

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _Why do you want to kill someone who did it to save Aya from the demons that will take her? Besides, I didn’t kill her. I saw her corpse on the ground._

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Wh-What…_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _So you say you saw Aya’s corpse on the ground…_

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _Then you performed your ritual on her using her own blood and the knife._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _So that means Aya committed suicide!_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _Maybe…_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _No way, she wouldn’’t do that._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _Aya is the last person to give up hope._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _Are you crazy for thinking that Kagenashi?_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Yeah I’m crazy! What made you think I was sane?!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _I actually don’t know how to respond to that._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _I got it! What if... Hitori is making sense._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _You mean she killed herself? That’s not her!_

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _I know that isn’t Aya, but maybe she fell by accident._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _What kind of accident - the bomb is still on the rooftop and it hasn’t exploded._

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _No, but it surely released a small blast._

 

 **_Aoyama Hanako:_ ** _How do you know that?_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _During my investigation on the garden I found a small detonator. I didn’t know what it was but when I tested it out in my room I found out that it was a detonator for the bombs due to the shaking of the ground from the rooftop that happened._

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _I felt that too. I thought it was a small earthquake._

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _So that means Chiyo killed her._

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Excuse me?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _You said it yourself, you are the only one who found the detonator and you pushed it and accidentally killed Aya when she was on the rooftop!_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _There’s no proof that I killed Aya just because I pressed the button out of curiosity._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _No I think Setsuna is making sense, I mean the blast radius could have pushed her._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _But that’s not a good reason, there are railings in the rooftop to prevent anyone from falling._

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _It’s not high enough though._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _But it will still save her from falling, she won’t fall from a mere explosion._

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _Maybe Chiyo lured her into a bait, pressed the button to push her off the rooftop!_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _What would I use a bait for, then?_

 

 **_Leila Hanako:_ ** _I don’t know, what did you use to bait her hmm?_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _It’s not me, I’m telling you. Maybe the explosion on the rooftop only gave the killer a chance to toss her off the rooftop._

 

 **_Hanaki Sumiko:_ ** _I-I believe in Chiyo-chan. No one in this room will kill anyone!_

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Don’t be naive Hanaki, someone already killed. Chiyo, you should give a better reason as to why you pushed that button._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _It can’t be just sheer luck._

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _This is getting out of hand, Chiyo is innocent and I believe her._

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _But she wasn’t around for a while. Maybe she really did plan it._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _Are you guys out of your fucking minds? Chiyo helped us so far in this case, I’m trusting her on this one!_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Everyone… please believe me._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(I honestly believe Chiyo, but even after trying each other’s shoes I’m still out of proof that I didn’t kill Aya. I can’t just think it through all by myself, I need everyone who believes in me and Chiyo that she’s innocent!)_

 

 **_Monokuma:_ ** _Upupupupu! Looks like you bastard are still far from finding out who the true culprit is, I think it’s time we level the playing field. Have this Debate get settled once and for all!_

 

_(Monokuma pulls out a key and inserts it in a slot, twisting said key causes the podiums of the students to float and form into two parallel lines facing each other with Monokuma sitting in between the lines.)_

 

**_Team Setsuna:_ **

 

  * __Setsuna Sazanami__


  * _Hitori Kagenashi_


  * _Kei Kamoto_


  * _Haruto Sasaki_


  * _Miyu Tomiko_


  * _Leila Hanako_


  * _Osaka Hatsu_


  * _Bryclie Yutaka_



 

**_Team Naoko:_ **

 

  * __Naoko Setsushi__


  * _Masashi Tadao_


  * _Chiyo Hoshimi_


  * _Akihiko Tominaga_


  * _Asuna Kaiyo_


  * _Hanaki Sumiko_


  * _Aito Ito._



 

 

_DEBATE BEGIN!_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _Chiyo is the one who pushed Aya on the rooftop, she used the bomb explosion’s radius to push her!_

 

 **_Hanaki Sumiko:_ ** _B-But we d-don’t know the exact l-location of where Aya was before it exp-ploded…_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _But Chiyo had the detonator, why would she have the detonator and not tell us about it until now?_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Because if I told anyone about this before the trial, the mastermind or the true culprit could have taken it away from me - or worse killed me to keep the detonator hidden._

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _The bomb on the rooftop was pressed by Chiyo, that either means she knew what she was pressing, or did not and pressed it by accident._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _It was by pure curiosity on finding what the detonator was. She tested it out and pressed it, she didn’t knew someone was on the rooftop and of course Aya won’t be near the edge of the building even if the bomb exploded!_

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _Chiyo suddenly vanished when the explosion happened, explain what did she do while she was missing?_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _I’ve been trying to deactivate the bombs in my own way by tinkering with the detonator, I also tried to use it as a reference so I could be able to determine who the mastermind of this game is. Though not much luck with that._

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _Still it can all be achieved by luring Aya next to a bomb and pressing the detonator that will push her off the railings._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _Chiyo didn’t even knew Aya would be the one to get killed, plus there is no evidence of using a bait to lure someone into a trap. Like Haruto and Asuna said, the only person they saw going up the rooftop is Aya._

 **_Leila Hanako:_ ** _Accidents can’t happen, you can’t just shrug it off and tell everyone that it’s not a possibility!_

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _Don’t push it! Accidents that have even 1/100 chance happen. Aya was perfectly safe from the bomb because it would have detonated and beep first before it exploded!_

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _If Chiyo isn’t the killer, can you make a guess who’s the killer?!_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _We don’t know who the killer is yet. But I can safely assure you they knew that me and Haruto were cleaning and they had to use an alternate way to get to the rooftop where Aya was._

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _Would the killer even come up with a way to avoid Haruto and Asuna’s attention?_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _Maybe if the killer is one of them? Consider that possibility!_

 

_BREAK!_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _So I guess it’s clear now that Chiyo is not the culprit. She only had the detonator._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _And the explosion won’t push her off the railings. Her body is found at the garden because she was dragged from the front of the asylum by Bryclie._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _But since we know that Chiyo didn’t do it... It gives it a more complex scenario on who pushed Aya of the rooftop._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _This would have been much more easier if Chiyo was found guilty._

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _How would you like it, if you’re accused of something you didn’t do?_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _I’d probably enjoy their stupid faces because they’re wrong._

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Back to the subject at hand, we don’t know who did it and our main suspects are all innocent, do we have any clue to get a hint of some kind?_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _Dammit, we’re at a loss here._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(I got to think this through…..maybe?) How about the missing syringe?_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _The one that the nurse bots have, what about it?_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _If I remember, each nurse bot has three syringes, and that includes the broken nurse in the asylum. It had three syringes stored and I hear that one of them was used on Aito._

 

 **_Aito Ito:_ ** _Still felt like I was a piece of plastic toy that can’t move on it’s own._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _Wait a minute, if we consider that the killer may use the syringe on Koiai-san. That still doesn’t concludes the fact that Haruto and Asuna didn’t see them._

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _Maybe he used an alternate route?_

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Like what? I used the elevator._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(Come on Naoko, the culprit is so close to be revealed but I just need one more piece of evidence to actually point that it was them. Maybe if I check in with their alibis I might be able to determine the culprit. But everyone has a solid alibi… unless? You’re the only one who I can think of Asuna… who is suspicious._

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _What...What are you saying?_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _You went to the bathroom right?_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _Yeah I did, how did that make me suspicious?!_

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _It could be possible that you tried to use that excuse to kill Aya._

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _W-What? I would never kill Aya. This is all a misunderstanding, I really just went to the bathroom!_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _It all makes sense… Stealing the syringe, taking Hitori’s job, seeing Koiai-san go to the rooftop… It can honestly point to you._

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _No that’s wrong! Asuna would never do that!_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _T-That’s right! I would never kill Aya!_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _But you don’t have that any concrete alibi, what if you just ‘went to the bathroom’ but instead you go to the rooftop to kill Aya._

 

 **_Akihiko Tominaga:_ ** _Do you have any way to defend yourself?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _And please lie to us, I really want you to lie to us._

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _I...I really just went to the bathroom, I didn’t know Aya was …. Going to get killed….I’m just oblivious as you all are okay?!_

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Well that settles it, he can’t prove anything!_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _He doesn’t have a concrete alibi, he went to the bathroom and it might be true but there’s also the factor he can follow Koiai-san and use the missing syringe._

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _I didn’t know! I...I know that I’m clearly suspicious but-_

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _But nothing, we can’t take that chance Asuna. What we need is concrete facts and not luck or coincidental chances, I’m not willing to risk it._

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _H-Haruto say something!_

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _… I…you and I are the only one besides Aya to ever go to the rooftop….I don’t know… I mean, I never saw any syringe on you, and hiding that kind of thing somewhere would have been dangerous._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _What floor were you on when you decided to go to the bathroom?_

  
_  
_ **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** I think I was in the 3rd floor of the asylum. We met Aya and she told us she would check the bomb at the rooftop. That doesn’t mean I killed her!

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Was Sasaki-san with you? How long did you take to return?_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _I was gone for a few minutes, maybe three or four maybe?Also the gurneys on the rooftop were dishevelled why would I ruin the arrangements if I’m just going to kill Aya!? I won’t be able to kill Aya with that time period. I met up with Haruto and Masashi at that point!_

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _What if… with the way the gurney near the railing was arranged, you actually went and neutralised Koiai-san with the tranquilizer you may have hidden, and then tied her to that gurney? And then, maybe you could have slipped away at a later time to push her off._

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _That would explain the puncture mark in her neck as well as the dented and dislodged railing._

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _Sounds good to me, explain it now Asuna!_

 

 **_Asuna Kaiyo:_ ** _Wh- I’m saying I couldn’t have had the time! You think I care enough bitches!?_

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _I don’t think you can?_

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _Overpowering Aya-san, even with the tranquiliser sounds a bit implausible to me._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Maybe he waited at the doorstep, tripped Aya as soon as she opened the door to the roof and BAM! Stabbed that needle right into her neck?_

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(I don’t really think it was possible in such a short timespan but some of these theories explain how it was so efficient… But Asuna-kun was with us when we found the body, and-! I think I can explain this!) Guys wait a moment, after Leila-chan and Hanaki-chan…_

 

**_MONOKUMA: I don’t have all day you brats! Decided?_ **

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi: (_ ** _We’re running out of time but this isn’t it! I need to convince the others.)_

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _Can we please calm down for a moment? I want to know everyone’s alibis again, if you have any._

 

 **_Setsuna Sazanami:_ ** _Do we really need to discuss this? Ugh fine, I was at the infirmary with Aya but she left and I’m too injured to follow her._

 

 **_Bryclie Yutaka:_ ** _I saw Aya’s dead body, but before that I was at the garden when I saw Aya’s body got tossed on the rooftop._

 

 **_Kei Kamoto:_ ** _Me and Akihiko were trying to settle the confusion._

 

 **_Hitori Kagenashi:_ ** _Bondaged at the party area, that’s where I am._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _I was at the warehouse investigating._

 

 **_Leila Hanako:_ ** _I was with Hanaki all day._

 

 **_Miyu Tomiko:_ ** _I was at my room hiding._

 

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _I was at the kitchen with Aito and Osaka._

 

 **_Haruto Sasaki:_ ** _Me and Asuna were cleaning at the third floor._

 

 **_Chiyo Hoshimi:_ ** _I was at my room tampering with the detonator._

 

 **_Naoko Setsushi:_ ** _(I don’t really see anything that will remove the finger on Asuna, everyone has solid alibis or they weren’t near the case at all. Maybe there is something that I’m just missing...)_

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _Wait a second. Masashi-kun…_

 **_Masashi Tadao:_ ** _Yes?_

 

 **_Osaka Hatsu:_ ** _...But when I woke up in the kitchen, you weren’t there._

  


**_To be Continued…_ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you made it this far please leave some kudos and comments before you go! Hope to see you again in the next chapter and a Happy New Year!


	10. The First: Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adulthood is scary.  
> Happy birthday.

**_Episode 10: Deserving_ **

* * *

 

 

"Masashi-kun..?" Naoko turned apprehensively, her heart freezing at the implication. She didn't know what to think anymore, and a sharp pain in her chest was the only thing keeping her in place right now.

 

"Ah, are you sure you did not see me? I don't even recall you waking up... You shouldn't try to set someone up, Hatsu-san." Masashi said calmly, smiling at her. "Why would you lie to protect Kaiyo-san?"

 

"Do you - Do you not get the gravity of this, Tadao? One lie from you can kill all of us in a moment. This is not a matter to joke about." Chiyo said coldly, having dropped the honorifics in the same manner her respect for him had dropped. "Own up already, we're out of time and you cannot justify yourself by asking questions in response to questions."

 

"That's rich coming from a suspect - especially someone who admitted to have detonated the bomb where Koiai-san last was. You should know not to press random buttons."

 

Hoshimi's eyes narrowed, although she did not jump the bait. Instead, she looked over at Naoko, shaking her head in a tired manner. "You know... If you decided to be leader, you should see it through. Snap out of it already, Setsushi-chan."

 

Snap out of what? Snap. Snap out of it, look at what is happening around you - _w o u l d   y o u  k i l l  a g a i n?_

 

Naoko clutched her podium, looking downwards at her shaking hands. Her nails dug into the wood, and she barely breathed as her mind replayed some of Masashi's words so far. His voice echoed in her head like a broken record player, looking for something - _anything_ \- that could be strong enough to excuse his innocence. The fact that he had been with her did not even occur to her when he had left, anyway.

 

「 _Someone as strong as Koiai-san..._ 」

 

「 _The bomb is still on the roof._ 」

 

She wasn’t aware she had tuned out everyone else’s words, and that there was a debate right in front of her, a debate she could neither hear nor feel the heated intensity of. Her ears rang and her gaze was unfocused.

 

“But we already ruled out Hoshimi-chan! And I don’t think Hatsu-chan is lying when-”  Miyu started, only to be cut off by Aito.

 

“Weren’t you against Hoshimi a moment ago!? I’m telling you, it was neither her nor Asuna! He may be a snake but he’s not going to kill anyone!” Aito said, stomping his foot in rage. Haruto started to address him and calm him down, but there were too many people speaking all at once.

 

「 _For milady’s safety, I can solve this case._ 」

 

「 _The bomb is still on the roof._ 」

 

「 _There are railings on the top of the building._ 」

 

「 _For milady’s safety, I can solve this case._ 」

 

“Who took the syringes? Does anyone remember the last person in the buildi-”

 

“If only Bryclie hadn’t done his stupid freaking afterlife ritual!”

 

“Oh we’re blaming me now? Very well, you’d have regretted that had her soul come to haunt you… None of us were able to save her.”

 

「 _And the explosion wouldn’t push her off the railings._ 」

 

「 _The bomb is still on the roof._ 」

 

“Now is not the time for-”

 

“Hahahahahahaha look at you all- pfft- _hahaha!_ ”

 

「 _...the killer may use the syringe on..._ 」

 

「 _...went and neutralised Koiai-san..._ 」

 

「 _For milady’s safety, I can solve this case._ 」

 

_Shut up._

 

「 _For milady’s safety, I can solve this case._ 」

 

_Shut up!_

 

「 _The bomb is still on the roof._ 」

 

「 _For milady’s safety -_ 」

 

_SHUT UP!_

 

“You did it for me.” Naoko said abruptly, voice no stronger than a whisper. Inhaling, she tried again, raising her face to look at the ultimate butler dead in the eye. “Tell me, Masashi. You did it, didn’t you? You did it for my sake. For all of us. For yourself.”

 

There was a pause, and a few whispers sprouted. Hitori was still laughing, but that made the general quietness all the more unsettling. The tension in the air was almost palpable, and as she felt her heart pumping blood rapidly into her veins part of her could feel the very air twist with malice, the atmosphere distort her vision.

 

As though the entire universe was against her.

 

“Say… Say something..?” She croaked out, managing a watery smile at Masashi. “Say you didn’t, Masashi! It’s as easy as that. Say it, and I’ll believe you. Just say the word. Please… Please say it wasn’t you. It could not have been!”

 

“Milady, if you say it was not, then that is how it should be.” Masashi said, still composed, closing his eye to break contact. Seeing him unable to even hold her gaze anymore, something else broke with that.

 

“Heh? It’s not just her anymore.” Hitori said amusedly, leaning over his podium with his chin in his palm, grinning up at Masashi. “She doesn’t dictate this, you know! Just because you all claim it wasn’t you and decide everything is now gucci doesn’t mean we won’t all die!”

 

“Don’t insult Gucc-”

 

“Look, I don’t care what Setsushi decides on right now, okay? I feel like you did it and I’m gonna vote for you.” He continued off-handedly. “Hey, headmaster, it’s majority anyway right? Well, if it wasn’t, this would bring an interesting result anyway.”

 

Naoko opened her mouth to protest, but another voice cut in.

 

“I… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Kagenashi.” Setsuna said, looking off into space with a pained expression on his visage. “It concerns _all_ of us now, and I can’t believe it myself but - but if Tadao-kun did it, he should be the one taking responsibility.”

 

"Come on now, this is just as bad as voting for Asuna-kun, and it makes just about that much sense. Although... no matter what we say, one of us needs to die. One of us - or all of us." Haruto interjected. "And, it may just be my opinion, but one is better than all."

 

"T-Tadao-kun is a good person," Hanaki piped up timidly, "But- But so is Kaiyo-kun. Having to pick one of them without hearing both their sides is just c-cruel.”

 

Naoko bit her trembling lower lip, her nails digging into her palms as she clenched her fists. Her bangs covered her face, and she couldn’t see the ground anymore through the tears in her eyes. Was she… crying now? After all this? Ah, understandable. She knew who it was, after all, and so the tears flowed freely, wetting her lashes and plopping down onto the floor in thick, slow drops.

 

“And I’m telling you- I’m telling you it wasn’t me! I only went to the bathroom, that was the only time I was alone and oh my _god,_ I would never lay a hand on Aya. Never…” Asuna sobbed out, keeping his voice as level as possible so as not to lose dignity. “Look, even if you wrongly kill me you’ll all die and-and the killer would go free. Is that how you want to end things?”

 

“Killer this, killer that- you guys really don’t see what’s right in front of you do you?” Chiyo said, her voice soft though her words weren’t. “You’re hurting her, Tadao.”

 

There was another pause, this one completely quiet.

 

“Someone stronger than Aya would have had to knock her out - even with the syringe they would have had to overpower her since there were signs of struggle - to get her on the gurney, and Tadao-san fits that. If, as Osaka-chan said, he wasn’t there to look after her and Ito-san, he had quite a lot of time to… carry out the deed. After that, did you meet up with Setsushi-san?” Kei listed calmly, looking at Naoko for affirmation then back at Masashi. “Let’s place that around the time of the explosion. It was then that Yutaka found her body and performed his ritual. That took suspicion off Tadao-kun, quite lucky for him. It does match, more so that Kaiyo-kun. The timelines and the strength needed, the explanation for the disorder, _everything_ matches. Admit it, Tadao-san. You loosely tied her to the gurney for the meanwhile, but as the bomb detonated you took the chance to use that as a ruse and wheel the gurney off the roof. With that, the railing broke and only Koiai-san was the one who tumbled down. The confusion after the explosion gave you time to go someplace where you could make an alibi and look as confused as the rest. Why, though? Was to save the others? Winning? How… shallow, to kill whoever fell into your trap.”

 

“Fine.” Masashi said, closing his eye and sighing a bit. Faint sounds of something tapping against a surface could be heard. “I’ll tell you the truth - I was at the kitchen.”

 

Naoko grit her teeth. “Yes, you couldn’t have killed Aya-chan after you left, because Aya-chan was with Kamoto-san and I at the time. You headed off to the main building, but not to look after Ito-san and Osaka-chan.” Her voice was strangely level, probably due to the numbed state her mind had entered. “Instead, you went and got the syringe from the broken nurse. You had already planned to head to the roof.”

 

「 _Tapping must be something he does when he's upset or nervous._ 」

 

“Huh? Wait, if Aya wasn’t even there yet, why did he head to the roof first?” Osaka thought aloud, furrowing her brow in thought. She kind of wanted her tablet right about now.

 

_That’s wrong. Tapping is something he did when he was lying._

 

“Because he was targeting the person who would go to try and diffuse the bomb.” Naoko said plainly, looking straight at Masashi. She wasn’t crying anymore, and the expression in her red eyes was unreadable - slightly unsettling. “He may have seen Sazanami-kun trying to do that - which would mean Aya-chan wasn’t the intended target at all, and she was simply unfortunate.”

 

Gasps went around the room at that, and a small, strangled sort of noise escaped Setsuna’s lips from pain.

 

_[Ah, then I guess I led her to her death.]_

 

“No.” Masashi said quietly. “She _was_ the intended victim. She had red hair...”

 

“...You admit to it, then?” Chiyo asked.

 

“I followed her to the roof, and entered behind her. There was not as much planned as you all think - I only had the syringe with me, after which I dawdled around the fifth floor alone, debating if I should go back to the kitchen. Hatsu-san or Ito-san would have made for easy targets, considering the situation-”

 

“Too obvious.”

 

“Exactly. Well, I saw Koiai-san, and…” He trailed off, forcing a weak smile. “I realised I could explain it to myself if it were her. She did not deserve it - but a lot of people get things they never deserved. I was willing to take on that sin, for the sake of someone who needed to survive.”

 

“You- You self-righteous _bastard_ ,” Aito seethed, “Explain it to yourself!? She was the last person _anyone_ could justify killing! Don’t give me that horseshit about people deserving or not deserving things, you _killed someone and tried to get away with it!_ ”

 

Asuna was crumpled on his podium, and Setsuna seemed to have tuned out of the conversation a while ago. Kei was the only one who was trying to calm Aito and hold him back from assaulting Masashi right now, no one else would have really minded.

 

“Who was it that needed to survive?” Miyu asked gently, her expression the very picture of extreme sadness.

 

Masashi only smiled.

 

 **“Well, you bastards! This is it, I won’t stand for any more gossip, it’s voting tiiiiiiime!”** The small toy of a headmaster jumped around, waving its paws in the air irately.

 

And as she watched that spectacle which would have been comical had the context been any different, Naoko felt part of her life falling away with the click of a button.

 

“Masashi… Please, please tell me…”

 

“It’s alright, milady. I wouldn’t let you die again.”

 

「 _Tapping must be something he does when he's upset or nervous._ 」

 

“A car accident… That-That couldn’t have been your fault, the weather was bad and-”

 

“No.” He said sharply, eyes stinging with unshed tears. “It wasn’t the weather. It wasn’t a car accident at all, it wasn’t anything like that. My apologies, that was a lie. The house of my former master was raided by the mafia, I was unable to save my master and his wife, who took me in when I was orphaned… And I was unable to save their daughter as well. I acted as her butler by her request - and yet I could not fulfill my duties.”

 

Naoko couldn’t find it in herself to say something back to him, it was none of their place to say anything; Hanaki’s dry sobs and Asuna’s half muffled wailing filled her ears.

 

“I tried to hide her after I failed do protect master but… I only remember fire, and pain that felt like death. They tell me I was shot in the eye, and barely survived since my brain was unharmed.” He sighed, hanging his head. There were slight beeps from the votes. “I would have preferred death to living to find out that the one I treasured so much was publicly humiliated, and a footage of her-her mistreatment went viral because those sick outlaws wanted to… establish that even the rich weren’t safe from the mafia, or something along those lines. She didn’t deserve it - and a lot of people get things they do not deserve.”

 

He sounded helpless, and for the first time in the days she had spent with him it tugged at her heartstrings to find him unable to do something.

 

“Masashi-”

 

“That is why-”

 

They were cut off as a collar snapped around Masashi’s neck and dragged him back forcefully through the air.

 

* * *

 

 

“-Die with me.”

 

 

* * *

 

“-I wouldn’t let you die, milady. This is goodbye.”

 

* * *

**GAME OVER**

* * *

 

**M A S A S H I  T A D A O  H A S  B E E N  F O U N D  G U I L T Y **

_**Time for the punishment!** _

* * *

 

**「As You Wish It Shall Be」**

 

_Masashi Tadao, the Ultimate Butler is seen in his standard uniform, standing wait to a fancily dressed Monokuma - wearing a dress suit and bowtie - as he drinks tea. All of a sudden, a giant shadow of a long haired woman appears, and the lighting grows dimmer like setting dawn. Masashi looks around apprehensively, but this leads to Monokuma splashing the tea in his face and looking mad, raging in his little seat._

 

_The shadow smiles wide, and raises its large and mechanical hands behind them, the action leading Masashi to be propelled into the air by shining metal strings that cut into his flesh in what is effectively a puppet show by the red shadow. It makes Masashi jerkily move around and serve more tea for Monokuma who is still at the table, and the inexperienced motions make him drop all of it on himself, but he keeps moving without his will. A tray is brought, and as the puppet butler walks he raises his legs awkwardly, steps on his own feet and tumbles, coming down crashing to the floor, and the floor opens up beneath him so he keeps falling and falling while the shadow giggles behind him._

 

_He finally lands on a chair at the head of a table, a napkin squeezed around his neck by Monokuma now, who is dressed in the very same uniform Masashi wears, complete with the eyepatch. Before Masashi can comprehend the situation the door is kicked open by an armada of other monokumas, these ones dressed roguely and holding guns. As the Ultimate makes to stand up, his is forcefully pushed down in his sit by the shadow, now holding a finger to its lips. A monokuma wearing a red wig signals the others to start shooting, and the puppeteer shadow makes Masashi mechanically stand up and run into the shooters, the doorway in which they are standing turning into a guillotine and snapping down on his body rapidly multiple times._

 

_Snap!_

_Snap! Snap!_

 

_It chopped him up along with the monokumas like they were vegetables on a chopping board, but the shadow laughed soundlessly as bright pink blood seeped onto the ground. With a flick of its hand, the shadow forced all the pieces together with the monokuma parts to resemble the exterior of a rice ball, a giant rice ball stuffed with a dead Masashi’s remains._

 

_Light giggles were heard as the structure fell in on itself, the giant shadow whisking away its giant rice ball happily._

 

* * *

  
Mind-numbing, earth shattering shock. That was all they felt - the world seemed to have died and gone to hell over a five times already.

 

Hell? But _this_ was their hell, and the sin was madness.

 

“No… No no no no no _no no no no no no no no-”_

 

There were bitter screams and bitter hearts, and not much else was left. All bonds were meant to be broken in this place.

 

“Let’s go back, Setsushi-chan.” Someone’s gentle voice assaulted her ears as she sat on the ground, broken. She didn’t care.

 

“N...o… Please…”

 

“It’ll all be alright.”

 

Would it? Part of her had given up already.

 

「 _If you decided to be leader, you should see it through._ 」

 

She hadn’t, though. She never wanted any of this.

 

* * *

 Free Time Event: Asuna Kaiyo

* * *

 

 

The morning after the execution was sullen and bleak. Dark clouds hung over the sky, everyone’s faces were drawn and pale as though they reflected the weather. A nightmare had passed by, leaving bad memories and a couple of tragedies in its wake - but the worst part was that the nightmare was still ongoing.

 

“Good morning,” Greeted Haruto in a hollow voice, purely out of courtesy. There was no meaning behind the words - they were uttered only for the sake of being said.

 

“Good morning.” Aito replied, tone passive, quiet. It was unnatural for any of them to be acting this way, but then again, everything that had passed was unnatural as well.

 

Asuna hadn’t bothered to respond. His eyes looked lifeless, and his actions were on auto pilot. Aito and Haruto exchanged concerned looks as they sat down at the table with breakfast trays in hand, a nurse robot whirring past behind them. It was routine now, and they expected to get used to it soon.

 

Not that they wanted to.

 

“Hello,” Said a soft voice, “May I sit here?”

 

They looked up in tandem to see Naoko standing there. Her lips curled into a tiny smile, but her eyes stayed expressionless - or as expressionless as could be while being as red as a blooming rose. Setsuna stood behind her, looking away somewhere.

 

“We don’t mind,” Asuna said, when none of them made an effort to be accommodating even when they didn’t care either way.

 

Naoko pulled up a chair and seated herself, and Setsuna followed suit, saying nothing like before.

 

They ate in silence for a bit, even the cutlery sounded dull and fell on deaf ears.

 

“Where are you two eating here with us today?” Haruto tried to dispel the awkwardness by phrasing a direct question, attempting to make everyone more comfortable.

 

“The girls,” Naoko whispered, swallowing a morsel, “They’re all really affected. Sumiko-san is still teary and I… I just couldn’t see that anymore.”

 

Setsuna looked over at her in concern and sighed. “We’re all extremely affected.”

 

Naoko simply nodded and took another bite of her sandwich, chewing like it took immense effort for her to do that.

 

Asuna groaned and flopped his head onto the table. They looked over at him in surprise and he mumbled, “I’m sorry I’m just… tired. I want it all to be over.”

 

“I understand… But we mustn’t lose hope yet.” Naoko said, picking at her sandwich again.

 

“There _is_ no hope to be lost,” Asuna growled, “Face it. We’re all gonna die like a bunch of pathetic losers. What happened to Koiai-san, what Tadao-kun did and how they treated him for that - is that not enough proof? And it’s just the start, we’ll probably have it worse.”

 

“Stop getting worked up,” Haruto interrupted smoothly, “There’s fourteen of us and each one has an equal chance of survival right now. One of us, however, is the mastermind.”

 

“I don’t care about the mastermind at this point,” Asuna said, eyes downcast. “I just… right now, all that’s occupying my mind is how I don’t want to end up like either of them.” He sighed again. “I’m sorry if that’s selfish, it’s just that I don’t want that happening any more.”

 

Haruto regarded him calmly. “Yes, it’s true that no one wants to die. It’s natural to be scared for yourself in this situation.”

 

“Stop the analysis.” Setsuna snapped. “All I know is that I want to get out. That’s enough to know, isn’t it? Pondering over things would do us no good, we’re not doing this as research for some damn thesis.”

 

“Let’s not argue among ourselves.” Naoko said, seeing that Aito was ready to jump into the fray.  

 

Haruto rubbed his temples. “I want to get out too. I dislike having to suspect everyone here even though…”

 

He paused, and Aito took up where he left off.

 

“I trust all of us sitting here.” He said, “I trust that we’ll find the mastermind before it’s too late.”

 

“Too late, huh…” Asuna said bitterly. “This is fucked up. And I’m not scared, I’m filled with hate for the person who threw us into this mess.”

 

“I know. So, what do you want to do when we get out?” Naoko looked at him, smiling that tiny soft smile again, this one lighting up her eyes.

 

“Wh-What I want to do?” Asuna echoed, mouth falling open. “That’s completely different from what we’re talking about.”

 

“Yes but, it’ll give you motivation, right?”

 

“I know what I’ll do,” Aito said. “I’d go out to eat with you guys, and show you all the rest of my birds.”

 

“Motivation,” Haruto closed his eyes, “Yes, thinking of something I want to do does indeed make me feel like surviving this madness and getting out of here as soon as possible.”

 

“Right, so let’s all talk about it to cheer up.” She put her sandwich down and rested her chin into the palm of her hand, elbow on the table. “We have to keep going.”

 

Asuna blinked and looked around at his friends, who were waiting for him to say something. “Seriously?”

 

Setsuna reached out and, in an unexpected act, ruffled his hair. “Yea, you need it.”

 

He chuckled, a tired sound escaping his lungs. “I’d go shopping with you guys.”

 

“Shopping?”

 

“Yea, and to the beach. If any of you fail to look classy you’re uninvited. And Kagenashi’s uninvited either way, though Yutaka can come if someone dresses him properly. I’ll buy you all souvenirs too.”

 

“That sounds good,” Haruto muttered, closing his eyes. “I can picture Aito-kun dunking you into the sea.”

 

“Ahahaha, he wouldn’t if I did it first.”

 

“You want to go, bitch?”

 

“To the beach, yea. I’m not going shopping with you _ever_.”

 

“Right, your choice is too pleb anyway.”

 

“My choice is sick, it’s your face that’s pleb.”

 

“Well that was smooth.” Naoko said to Setsuna over their arguing, chuckling softly. “I can’t believe they can still be themselves.”

 

“Kaiyo isn’t the type to be beaten down for long, you know.” Haruto said, looking at the boy affectionately. “Although I really hope they stop arguing over every little thing. They’re like old women, the kind of neighbours who get together to gossip while also pretending to hate each other.”

 

“Sounds optimistic.” Setsuna said drily. “You all would make for lively customers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pssssst! Support us!!](https://dr-04-sea-of-red-herrings.tumblr.com/)


	11. The Second

“How boring…”

Asuna choked on his drink and quickly wiped his mouth. Swirling around on his chair, he glared at Hitori. “How boring?” He muttered, vexed. “After everything that has happened, how can the words ‘ _how boring’_ easily roll off your tongue?”

“Sheesh, why are you so stiff and agitated? Do you really think something's going to happen? It’s been, what — a couple of days already. Loosen up a little.”

Setsuna wrinkled his nose, half of his countenance concealed by his cup of coffee. “Never knew you could use such big words. I’m quite impressed.” He snickered.

Hitori snorted in response.

“Well,” Haruto’s brows furrowed as he pondered. “You’re right but not quite either.”

Hitori feigned a gasp and briskly turned to face Haruto. A brow was raised, patently interested. “How am I wrong?” He challenged, a twinkle of wonder and amusement shining through his eyes.

“You were right when you said we haven't encountered anything out of the ordinary for the past couple of days but I personally believe we shouldn’t let our guard down just yet.”

“Of course. I knew that already.”

“And that even means among ourselves.” Akihiko muttered, twirling the furnished pen between his slender fingers before he’d began to tap it against the table, musing. Naoko’s gleaming orbs swiftly shifted towards Akihiko, watching him gaze at the untouched piece of paper laying in front of him. Oblivious to the pair of eyes solely concentrating on him, he continued to chew on his bottom lip, immersed in his own train of thoughts. Perhaps, that comment was meant for himself? It clearly was, no doubt, but even if that was the case, it was too late. It'd already piqued Naoko’s curiosity and boosted her eagerness to inquire.

Naoko cleared her throat. “Tominaga-kun, what did you mean by that?” She asked, tilting her head.

“E—Eh?” Akihiko started and blankly blinked at a loss of words, confirming Naoko’s inkling.

“Ah— Uh, so you heard that, huh?” He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“He does have a point though.” Kei added nonchalantly. “After all, let’s not forget Masashi was the last person that crossed our minds.”

Naoko felt her breath hitch in her throat. Slow and rather hesitant, she'd raised her head to look at Kei, who to her surprise was already intently staring at her.

It sort of felt like a spear directly pierced through the wounds that hadn’t found the chance to heal yet.

However, those words couldn’t possibly be directed towards her, right? And even if they were, his eyes didn’t hold any kind of malice whatsoever. It was something else — something she couldn't figure out and the mere thought of it bugged her to no end.

He quickly tore his eyes from her after he’d realised his gaze lingered on Naoko for far longer than he’d probably intended and cleared his throat, continuing. “Like Sasaki-kun said, that’s why we shouldn’t let our guard down, at least not yet— not towards anyone. It doesn’t matter how nice they are, it doesn’t matter how horrible they are and it definitely doesn’t matter how close they are. In the end, we don’t know each other. We don’t even know ourselves.”

“H—Hey, must you really think in such a negative way?” The words left Osaka’s delicate and trembly lips as she clenched onto her device, uncertain if those were the right words to speak in such a dreadful situation.

“Must I really be blamed for thinking in such a despicable way?” He threw back the question at Osaka, sighing. “Don’t take it the wrong away but I don’t want us to lose anyone else.”

“And who said we would?” Miyu asked, twirling the straw in her drink.

“And who said we wouldn't—” He paused abruptly before he'd completed his sentence, agitatedly rubbing the back of his neck, all flustered and rouge. “I am sorry. I really am sorry, the last thing I should be doing is think this way. You were right Hatsu-san, My apologies.” He faked a smile (one that appeared a little too forced for her liking) and bowed before he'd made his exit. An unbearable silence followed.

“What was that about? Where did he go?” Leila blinked, tilting her head to look at the door.

Chiyo sighed, crossing her arms. “Let's not mind him for the time being. He needs to cool his head off.”

Asuna cleared his throat. “Okay, but what now?”

“Let’s just,” Naoko paused, rubbing her forehead. “Do our own thing.”

“Did you not hear what Kamoto-san said?” Bryclie added and reclined back on his chair, clearly uninterested.

“You’re not going to let his words affect you, are you?” Naoko fired back confidently. “Don’t you trust each other— not even a little?”

“We do.” Asuna replied back in an upright position, and he seemed nervous although he had tried to hide it by showing his confidence, Naoko took note. It was barely distinct but she saw right through his unusual gestures. His pristine fingers gently fumbled with his alluring bracelets, tugging at them every once in a while. “Maybe— Maybe the one who had the only malicious intentions among us was Masashi.” He whispered, speaking such words whilst his eyes would bounce just about anywhere but her. It was clear he was avoiding to make any eye contact with Naoko.

She understood why he was behaving that way and didn't blame him. Not at all. After all, the one person that somewhat shared the strongest bond with Masashi was her.

“Maybe.” Naoko nodded her head, gulping. “—Maybe that was the case.” She continued. The thunderous sound of her heart thumping finally reached her ears, and it reached a point where it pounded so vigorously she was incapable of hearing her own voice as she spoke. Was it high pitched? Was it low? Was it shaking? Was it filled with anger? Frustration? She’d no idea. “I guess I’ll go outside for fresh air. I'll be in the garden if you need me.” She beamed (or at least, she’d tried. She’d hoped it appeared somewhat convincing.) and waved, leaving the dining table with the sound of a scraping chair in the background.

* * *

✮

Her eyelids remained closed, slowly inhaling and exhaling through her mouth and nostrils; with each breath she'd tried to slow down the thoughts that raced through her mind, each thought trying to aim for the finish line first. It was a mess, it was chaos and was starting to give her a horrible headache.

In an attempt to block her thoughts out, Naoko listened to the sounds of the birds chirp and the trees rustle as the wind wafted past. For the past few days, she'd find herself slip out of the building to find some comfort that resided within the garden more often than not; mainly to enjoy and appreciate the amicable ambience and the beautiful scenery. Naoko sighed in relief and slumped down on the bench, gawking at the flowers sprouting beneath her, allured. She crouched on the green moss to take a closer look, wholly mesmerised. Tenderly, she ran the tip of her index finger above them and barely felt the touch since she was afraid she would come to ruin the flowers. They looked frail, extremely delicate. Awed, her eyes twinkled with excitement. “They're so pretty...”

“Aren't they?”

“E-Eh?!” She choked, aghast and nearly tripped but felt a pair of warm hands wrap around her shoulders, steadying her. “Oya, Did I scare you? Sorry.” He teased, biting back a laugh.

“Tominaga-kun, when did you come here?” Sheepish, she balanced herself and Akihiko's hands dropped back to his side.

“Just now.” He answered and squatted down beside her, looking at the flowers. His eyes twinkled just like hers. “Chrysanthemum are really sightly and heavenly, huh?”

She nodded her head in agreement.

Akihiko briefly looked at her and turned his attention back to the purple flowers. “Let me guess. It seems like you're wondering what I am doing here, right?”

Naoko inclined her head again, curious.

“Well, I was just checking if you were okay since you left in such a hurry.” He shrugged, slowly running the tip of his fingers along the top of the flower, his other hand supporting his chin. “Are you alright?”

Surprised by his concern, she sat on the ground and crossed her legs. “I’m alright. Just needed to clear my mind a bit.”

“I see,” he said, tugging at the grass. “I guess this place holds a couple of pleasant memories for you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I mean, this is where you and Tadao-kun spent your time, isn’t it —or am I wrong?” Akihiko said and swiftly pointed behind them, not taking his eyes off of her. He was amused. Or at least, he seemed like he was having fun discussing about it. “Me and Kei-kun used to see the both of you from the kitchen window pretty often. A lot actually. And now that I think about it, I can see why. I haven’t given the garden a good look but it really does look nice. No wonder a few people among us come here every once in a while.” Akihiko continued, gazing at the clouds that gathered around the sky. “Although the kitchen does give me a chance to do so. I wonder what gives? Perhaps it's because I'm too immersed in my cooking.” He answered the question himself, wrinkling his nose with a soft chuckle.

“Huh?”

“Mm?” Akihiko raised a brow, slightly pouting. Naoko wondered for a fraction of a second if he was even aware of it. Either way, she opted on not saying it. “Is it really that surprising to you that I never paid much attention to the garden until this point?”

“I mean, yeah. It kind of is.” Naoko laughed before it slowly started to cease and eventually came to a halt. A thought had crossed her mind and now that she’d remembered it, she wasn’t entirely sure if it was appropriate to ask or not. But considering he was nice enough to check on her maybe she should ask as well?

She should ask. Definitely.

“But Tominaga-kun,” she hesitated for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” This time, it was him who was rendered speechless. He blinked once, twice, and thrice, surprised as he hadn't expected the question to be turned back to him.

Naoko shrugged, breaking their eye contact to gaze at the birds flocking from tree to tree. She could still feel his eyes fixated on her, perplexed. “Back at the dining table, you seemed bothered about something.”

His chest slightly fell. “Heh, you’re really sharp.”

“Were you not?”

And then, defeat slowly started to etch across his face and he sighed, clearly unhappy about it. “I was. I just... I just kept thinking how eerily quiet it was.” He explained, plucking a Chrysanthemum flower from the ground and twirling it in his hand, his eyebrows knotting, his lips pursed. “Usually something like that wouldn’t bother me but that bear… I wonder where it went?” He pondered, a heavy sigh slipping past his lips.

“I wonder if it was just a mere hallucination but it can't be either. We all witnessed it. It bothers me a bit. I mean was that it?” Akihiko continued to voice his thoughts. “But thinking about such matters won't do us any good. Here, take this.” Standing up, he extended his hand to give her the flower with a suave smile.

Naoko returned the smile and took hold of the flower. “Thank you Tominaga-kun, B-”

He raised his brow curiously after she’d stopped speaking. “You know, if you want to ask me something, you should.”

“Why were you surprised when I ask if you were okay?”

“Merely because I do not desire to come off that way. I think I should keep my worries to myself. That’s all. Don’t worry about it.” He waved his hand dismissively.

She nodded and once he realised she wasn’t going to ask anymore questions, he turned around on his heels.

“I still have someone to check on to see how they're doing. Who knows, they're probably sulking in their bedroom somewhere." He joked and waved a hand as he ambled towards the direction their bedrooms were located. "I’ll see you later.”

After he no longer was in her vision, Naoko dumbfoundedly looked back at the flower resting on her palm. She smiled and tucked the flower behind her ear.

Amused and her mood somewhat uplifted by such a simple but yet kind gift, she elevated herself from the grass and patted the dirt off her skirt.

_The bear_

It wasn't only lingering in Akihiko's mind but hers, too.

She'd hoped it wouldn't remake an appearance again. That's the last thing she'd hoped for.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you can forgive us:(
> 
> But on the good side, we now have a discord chat where you can join and talk to the fans/writers. It will be fun so you should join. Really.
> 
> https://discord.gg/RJmPT7H


End file.
